Big Time Twins Season 1
by newvian-whovian
Summary: What if Logan had a twin sister? Find out what happens in this BTR redo! Showverse James/OC, Logan/Camille, mystery pairing, NO SLASH! Previously named Logan Mitchell's Great Twin Sister.
1. Big Time Sibling Rivalry

**Summary: What if Logan had a twin sister? Find out what happens in this BTR redo! Showverse**

**Ages: Guys and KLM are 16, Katie's 10.**

**P.O.V.: Krystyna Louisa Mitchell**

**Warning, sexual innuendos and an evil prank on Logan in this chapter.**

"WE'RE GOING TO L.A.!" Logan shouted when he got home.

"That's nice, honey! Take your sister!" Mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Aw, come on! She's gonna try to upstage me and the guys!" Logan said. I scoffed and stood up from the couch I was reclining on. I cleared my throat and grabbed two bells.

"Logan's a nerd!" I sang to the tune of Joy to the World.

"Shut it!" He sang back.

"Make me!"

"SHUT IT!"

"MAKE ME!"

"SHUT IT!" He coughed, the key I chose being too high for him.

"You made the key too high!" He continued singing, his voice cracking.

"I really do not care! You sing like a girl anyway! You sing like a girl anyway! You si-ing, you sing like a girl anyway!" I finished smoothly, grinning. Mom poked her head in.

"LOGAN JAMES MITCHELL, TAKE YOUR SISTER WITH YOU TO L.A.!" Mom shouted at Logan.

"Yes, mother!" Logan said, defeated.

"When do we leave, big brother?" I said.

"Our flight leaves tonight at 9, so get packing!" Logan said. He went to his room and I went to mine. In swear, he must like being in charge, because he barks at me like a military general! There was a knock on the door. I paused packing to get the door before Logan got it. I opened the door to see James standing there in his winter coat.

"James Diamond, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to show off my new jacket!" James said as he modeled his jacket.

"Looks sexy, James," I said.

"Thank you! Nobody can resist… this!" James said, doing his weird jazz-hands thing. He started to take his jacket off when I stopped him.

"You better have a shirt on, Lover-Boy," I said.

"I do, Krystyna Mitchell," James said as he finished removing his jacket. He was wearing a white button-down, with five buttons undone at the top, with a loosely-tied blue tie. I invited him in.

"Logan's packing for L.A.," I said to James as he sat on the couch. I sat next to him. Everyone knew that James had a crush on me. I've been dropping little bitty hints ever since I found out 2 months ago. Once we got to L.A., I was going to drop the biggest hint ever! He still doesn't know that I know. He thinks that only Ken Doll knows. That's my nickname for Kendall, and he HATES IT, much to my enjoyment.

"I'm not here to see Logan. I've already packed, so I came to see you," James said.

"Oh, really?" I said. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Y-yeah, totally," he said. I was definitely catching him off-guard.

"Wanna help me pack?" I said, with a mostly undetectable, yet present, seductiveness in my voice.

"Yeah, sure!" James said. He went to my room with me and looked around.

"Interesting room, Krystye," James said. He called me that because he wants to. I love it, so I let him.

"Thanks. Can you grab that forest green dress over there?" I asked, pointing at one of two dresses. He was confused at which one, because they were both green, just slightly different shades of green.

"The darker one, James!" I said. James smacked himself on the head and grabbed the dress, handing it to me.

"I never understood girls and clothes," James said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd rather us walk around naked all day," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I respect girls!" James said with a touch of hurt in his voice. I looked at him with my signature 'ya sure?' look.

"I do!" James said.

"Yeah, sure," I said as I dug in my closet for some clothes. I found three sets of bikinis, all of which James has seen me in, two monokinis, and one tankini. I decided to settle on one of each. I found my purple dress, which I haven't worn before. The reason? Its neckline stops right above the stomach, exposing the space between my breasts. That and it was almost too short. I packed it and the bra that goes with it. I had almost forgotten James was in the room until he coughed.

"Krystyna Louisa Mitchell! Where are you?" Logan shouted from the living room.

"I'm being paged," I said, starting to leave. James grabbed my wrist.

"Let's freak him out," James said. He pulled me to the closet and turned on the dimming light. As soon as I was in, he shut the door.

"If he comes in, play along with what I'm doing, alright?" James said. I raised an eyebrow, but nodded in agreement. I heard my bedroom door open.

"Krystye?" Logan said. James whispered something in my ear. I almost slapped him, but I stopped myself. James locked the closet door quietly before smirking. He kissed me, and I kissed back. I moaned loudly so Logan would hear.

"Krystye? KRYSTYNA!" Logan said as he tried to open the door, only to find it locked. James leaned against the door and moaned before we kissed again.

"JAMES? LEAVE MY LITTLE SISTER ALONE! AND OPEN THIS DOOR!" Logan was freaking out right now. We were making out right now, and James didn't seem to mind. We made lots of noise to scare Logan. We finally unlocked the door and parted. Logan opened the door.

"What? Oh, you guys are so mean. I thought you two really were making out!" Logan freaked.

"That's what you get for thinking, Logie," I said. Logan growled and shook his head.

"Kendall, Katie, and their mom are waiting outside. And it looks like you are in no way packed. Hurry up and get out there! Same to you, James!" Logan said. James smiled and helped me close my suitcases. He got one closed right as I got the other closed. We dragged them outside and tossed them into the van.

"You know, James, I think I found something out about you," I said.

"What?" James said. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I like you, too," I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. He was stunned for a minute, raising a hand to his cheek. He snapped out of his trance and sat next to me in the van. As soon as we were buckled, I chuckled as Carlos ran after the car while holding a corn dog.

"WAIT!" Carlos shouted.

"Mrs. Knight, you need to stop the car!" Logan shouted. Mrs. Knight slammed on the brakes, causing Carlos to slam into the back of the car.

"Sorry, Carlos!" she apologized.

Once Carlos was in the car, sitting on my other side, we took off for the airport. I had a nametag on my suitcases that said my full name so I could find them at the airport in L.A. We boarded our plane quick. Luckily, James and I got seats together. Also lucky for us, the tickets the record company bought for us were first-class!

We got to L.A. within a few hours. I was asleep in my chair.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

I was just chilling there, my earbuds in, listening to music. I noticed that the plane was going to land soon, so I thought of a creative way to awaken my sleeping beauty. I leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She stirred and kissed back. I smirked after I broke the kiss.

"You're arrogant," she said.

"But that's why you love me," I said. She giggled.

"Attention passengers, please put your seats in the upright position, and put your seatbelts on. We are beginning our descent into Los Angeles," a flight attendant said. We both did as told.

**P.O.V. change: Krystyna Louisa Mitchell**

We went to baggage claim and got our luggage, went through security, and got into our limo the record company sent to take us to the Palm Woods, home of future stars. When we got there, a guy told us what apartment to go to.

"Believe me, it's just big enough to house all seven of you. It's not much in the looks department, but it's functional. It's got four bedrooms and three bathrooms," the man, whose name was Mr. Bitters, said. Mrs. Knight smiled and took the key to apartment 2J.

"Well, boys and girls, this is where we'll be living!" Mrs. Knight said as she opened the door. It looked awful. James and I immediately ran to one of the bedrooms.

"I'm rooming with James!" I called.

"I'm rooming with Krystye!" James called afterwards. Logan was about to protest, but Mrs. Knight stopped him.

"Let them," she said. Logan sighed in defeat. He walked to his bedroom. Carlos followed him.

"Dude, you need to lighten up on her," Carlos said.

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

"I know," I said to him in a defeated voice. I sighed. My sister was rooming with a boy who was dishonest with girls in general! I was mad. Before we left Minnesota, James and Krystye had played a dirty trick on me! I really thought they were making out in that closet! I was so pissed!

"Dude, you know James has liked her for two years now. So she likes him too. Big deal!" Carlos said defensive of his best friend and his other best friend's girlfriend.

"Big deal? Big deal? You don't have a sister, Carlos! You don't understand what it's like to know the fear of a boy possibly getting your sister pregnant!" I screamed at Carlos. Carlos was taken aback by Logan's choice of words.

"Fine then! You get to sleep with Kendall!" Carlos said as if it were a punishment. He left the room and Kendall entered.

"What was that about?" Kendall asked, having heard the conversation between Carlos and me.

"Carlos is trying to get me to lay off of Krystye and James and I refuse," I said to him, crossing my arms to prove a point. Kendall rolled his eyes at my words.

"Dude, you need to relax. I doubt that James would be that dishonest," Kendall said.

"Oh, then you don't know my sister like I do," I said.

"But I do know mine," Kendall said. He walked over to the closet with his suitcases and placed them inside.

"Carlos told me I was rooming in here because you two had a fight, so Carlos is rooming on his own, and mom and Katie get one room. I thought for sure that mom would get a room of her own," Kendall continued.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Louisa Mitchell**

James and I were hanging up posters on the walls of our new room. Mine were head shots of myself made into a poster form. James' posters were head shots of himself. We had to laugh at how conceited we were.

"Wanna play another prank on Logan?" James asked, smiling. I nodded.

"Is it going to be like the one we played on him in Minnesota?" I said, grinning from ear to ear. James nodded and copied my grin, but in his own style. I blushed, for I loved that smile.

"That one was fun, wasn't it?" James said as he nodded to answer my question.

"The look on his face was priceless!" I said, laughing. "Should we tell Kendall?"

"Yes, we definitely should," James said before leaving the room.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

I walked over to Kendall, who was lounging on our new couch. It was old and had a hole on the arm. Stuffing was coming out of it in chunks.

"So, how is living with Logan working for you?" I asked sarcastically.

"He is freaking out over you and Krystye rooming together. He won't shut up about it," Kendall said, obviously peeved about the situation. I laughed and he shot me a death glare.

"Tell him to chill out," I said to him, a little bit frightened. Kendall sighed.

"He won't listen, James, he's too afraid that you're untrustworthy. I told them that you'll be fine with her, and then she'll be fine with you, but he's such a knucklehead, he won't listen!" Kendall said. I laughed again, and he shot me another death glare, which made me laugh harder.

"I just came to tell you that Krystye and I are pranking Logan again," I said.

"Again?" Kendall asked. I had forgotten to tell him about the prank we pulled on Logan before we left Minnesota. I nodded and walked back to mine and Krystye's room. I shut and locked the door. Luckily for us, Logan and Kendall's room was right next to ours, and Logan was in his room right now. I heard footsteps from the living room, which meant that Kendall was telling everyone, except for Logan, about our plan, and telling them not to tell Logan about it. I purposely fell against the wall to create a thump that went through Logan and Kendall's room. Krystye played along, kissing me, making loud noises that would definitely scare Logan. Luckily, Katie was at the pool.

"JAMES! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS?" Logan shouted. I chuckled softly then moaned loudly.

"I can't help it, Logan! Your sister's hot!" I shouted with a small bit of mockery in my voice. Krystye had pulled out her best actress' voice and was moaning with me. Or… was it real?

**P.O.V. change: Krystyna Louisa Mitchell**

Oh, it was real, all right. Did you think I was kidding when I said I liked him? Of course, I knew it was just to psych Logan out, but can't I have my fun with James, too? I took his wariness as a chance to help him up from the floor. He had this cute confused look on his face. Logan and I were roughly the same height at about 5'9", but James was tall! I kissed him passionately, and he was caught off guard. He pushed me off.

"What the hell was that?" he whispered.

"I told you, I like you," I said.

"But what are you doing?" James said.

"Kissing you?" I said. James smiled his warm James Diamond brand smile that always made me melt.

"Well, continue," James said as he kissed me with the same passion I gave him. The moans we gave after that weren't just for the purpose of messing with Logan. We heard the doorknob rattle and we smiled into the kiss. James, for when Logan got the door open, loosened all of the buttons on his shirt, and undid a few of mine. Unfortunately, I wasn't wearing a bra. He gently dipped me to the floor, and laid me there. He lay next to me and we made out on the floor, moaning loudly.

"THAT'S IT! I'M BUSTING IT DOWN!" Logan said. He slammed his body against the door a few times, when finally, it opened.

"JAMES DIAMOND! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!" Logan shouted. James stood up from the floor to protect himself.

"Logan, calm down! I wouldn't do anything to her that she wasn't ready for!" James shouted before Logan punched him in the face, surprisingly knocking him out.

"James! Logan, what the hell! You punched out my boyfriend!" I shouted, tears already forming in my eyes. I punched Logan in the gut, knocking some of the wind from him, but not enough to stop him. Mama Knight showed up just in time to stop the fight.

"GUYS! Stop fighting! Logan, it was just a prank! Krystye, button up your shirt," she said before leaving. I hit one of Logan's pressure points, causing him to faint. I ran to James, who was just starting to stir, as I buttoned my shirt up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Logan punched you out," I said.

"Logan? Who knew he could-AH!-hit so hard!" James said, wincing as he opened his eye.

"Aw, baby, come on, let's get you into your bed," I said as I helped the dizzy boy to his bed. I leaned down and kissed his hurting eye. I closed the door.

"Do me a favor?" James asked.

"What?" I asked sweetly.

"Unbutton your shirt?" James asked. I smirked and shook my head.

"Dammit," James cursed. I giggled a little at this. He was so cute when he did his little puppy-dog face. That's when Kendall came running.

"James, Loga… What happened to Logan?" Kendall asked. I pointed at myself.

"Great. You're helping us get him to the studio, because Gustavo wants the four of us there now!" Kendall said as Carlos walked in. He saw Logan unconscious on the floor.

"What'd I miss?"


	2. Big Time Birthday

**From here on out, anything sang is italicized. **

**P.O.V.: Krystyna Louisa Mitchell**

"Guys! Can I get a little help?" I asked as I tried to carry my brother to the car.

"You knock him out, you get to carry him," Ken Doll said. James was about to help me when Kendall stopped him.

"For the sake of punishment, James," he said. I scowled. I lost my balance and fell backwards, Logan on top of me. I shoved the unconscious boy off of me, catching my breath before standing up.

"He shouldn't be out much longer…" I said, panting from carrying Logan's weight. Carlos sighed and helped me support my unconscious brother, taking his left arm as I took his right. We all piled into the car. We soon got to Rocque Records and Carlos and I took Logan inside. We saw Gustavo, a large man with sunglasses on.

"What happened to Logan? And who's this?" Gustavo said.

"He was attacking me and my girlfriend, and she hit a pressure point and knocked him out," James said.

"And I'm Logan's sister-slash-James' girlfriend," I said. Logan started to stir.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Are you okay to stand?" Carlos asked. Logan shook his head, indicating that he wasn't.

"Okay, boys, and sister-slash-boyfriend, I want to try something. Girl, what's your name?" Gustavo said.

"That's Krystye," the boys said.

"Okay, can you sing?" Gustavo said.

"Yeah," James said dreamily.

"She can totally sing. She and James sang a duet in our school's talent show freshman year. They won first prize," Kendall said.

"Interesting… I want to try something. Krystye, get in the booth. I'm gonna audition you," Gustavo said. Kendall took my place in supporting Logan, but Logan insisted he could stand, but failed in proving it by stumbling. Carlos helped him to a nearby couch.

"Okay, do you know anything at all about music theory?" Gustavo asked. I nodded from inside the booth.

"Sing me do, mi, so, do on key of F," Gustavo said, giving me the key on a nearby piano. I did as told. James looked as if he was starstruck. He fainted, falling back into Carlos, who caught him.

"Not bad. Sure had an effect on James… Sing the first song that comes to mind when I say the word duet," Gustavo said.

"_Logan's a nerd!"_ I sang to the tune of Joy to the World. Logan stood perfectly and entered the booth. I sang the line again.

"_Logan's a nerd!"_

"_Shut it!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_Shut it!"_

"_Make me!"_

"_Shut it! You made the key too high!"_

"_I really do not care! You sing like a girl anyway! You sing like a girl anyway! You si-ing, you sing like a girl anyway!"_ my voice rang out.

"You're good. I declare that one or more of your demo songs be a duet with her! I may even add her to the band! It'll increase your currently nonexistent fanbase," Gustavo said. All three of the conscious guys smiled, nodding their heads. James woke suddenly.

"Did you say Krystye may be in the band? If so, I'm all for it!" James said.

"Let's write your first hit!" Gustavo said as he sat at his piano.

"You're dismissed, all five of you!" he shouted. We all left with a goodbye, piling into the car.

"I think Gustavo really likes you, Krystyna Mitchell," James said, kissing my forehead.

"You think so, James Diamond," I said.

"So, why'd we go up there?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, Ken Doll," I said.

"Don't call me that!" Kendall protested. James and I burst out laughing. Carlos suddenly seemed to get an idea.

"Krystye, sing a note, any note, and sing it on 'ooh!'" Carlos said excitedly. I shrugged and sang a note near the middle of my range. Carlos sang a note an octave below. James sang a note three steps lower than my note. Kendall sang a note two steps higher than Carlos' note. Logan finished off the chord by singing the note two steps higher than mine. It made a pretty chord.

"That was AWESOME!" Carlos said excitedly.

"I loved your song, Krystyna," James whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Camper on camper!" Logan shouted. James moved back to his seat, pouting. I giggled.

"Hey, Mitchell twins, put in your earphones!" Kendall said. We did as told, and soon, I was listening to my favorite song, unable to hear anything but the music.

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

"Okay, guys, can you hear me? Okay. Guys, it's their birthday tomorrow. Let's take them home and we'll go present shopping. Sound fun?" I asked James and Carlos.

"Totally!" Carlos said. James nodded and gave a thumbs-up. He tapped Krystye on the shoulder and motioned for her to take her earbuds out.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

She smiled.

"Hey, we're taking you guys home, and then Carlos, Kendall, and I are going to run some errands," I said. She nodded, smiling. We arrived at the Palm Woods, Carlos and Kendall pushing Logan and Krystye out of the car. Once the doors were shut and we were going again, I started yelling.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted.

"I don't know," Kendall said.

"If Krystye has any scratches because of you, I'll wring your necks!" I shouted.

"Chill out, James!" Carlos said.

"Fine. But the threat still stands. Now, let's find some presents for the twins!" I said. We went from store to store, finding nothing suitable for either of the Mitchell twins!

"Okay, it is official! Logan and Krystye are HARD to shop for!" I complained. I then remembered what Krystye had wanted for her birthday! And it wasn't even that expensive! I took off running, Kendall and Carlos trying to follow. I walked into the next shop and bought Krystye's birthday present.

"Dude, what'd you buy?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing too expensive," I said as the clerk went to the back to gift wrap it. He handed me a small orange box with a black ribbon and red tag. I signed my name on the 'from' line, and wrote Krystye's name on the 'to' line.

"Orange and black?" Carlos asked.

"Her favorite colors," I said back.

"How much did you spend?" Kendall asked.

"Not much," I said, looking at my receipt in the middle of my words.

"Okay, we're in… wow," Kendall said as he looked around. The store was full of girly things like dolls, make-up, clothes, accessories, and a few other various items.

"I don't think shopping for Logan would work in here," Carlos said.

"Naw, duh. Now, let's get out before someone makes fun of us," I said. Kendall and Carlos left without protest. I followed. We went into a different store to search for things both twins would like.

This continued for three hours. We had 12 boxes to carry total, and I had to get my phone out to call Krystye or Logan. I did so without dropping the boxes. I hit the speed dial.

"Hey, Krystye! We'll be home real soon! Yeah, we finished all of the errands! Yes, I missed you. Okay, love you, bye!" I said, then dropped my phone. I managed to put the boxes in the car neatly and pick up my phone all in one move. Carlos and Kendall did the same with their boxes. We drove back to the Palm Woods.

"Guys, I think they'll think we're carrying their presents if we do it like this!" Carlos said.

"Okay, I think I have a plan! Camille!" Kendall shouted, and the mentioned girl appeared in front of us.

"Okay, can you distract the Mitchell twins from 2J?" Kendall asked.

"Totally. Take the back elevator, and I'll distract them to the front elevator," she said as she went to the elevator up to 2J. We took the back elevator.

"Let's hide them in my room," Carlos said.

"Couldn't agree more," I said. I peeked around the corner, and Camille was running. The twins were running after her. We ran to the apartment and to Carlos' room. We stowed them in the closet and ran to the living room. Logan slammed the door open.

"I can't believe Camille stole it!" Logan complained.

"I know, right? Ella es muy, muy loca," Krystye agreed. She'd been speaking Spanglish since she learned Spanish in the tenth grade.

"What'd she steal?" Carlos had the bravery to ask.

"She stole my first place spelling bee trophy from fourth grade!" Logan complained. Krystye sighed.

"Come on, the only reason you won that is because I was sick!" Krystye complained. Logan shot her a death glare.

"You are NOT the smart one! I am!" Logan said.

"No, I am!" Krystye replied.

"I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"No, I am!"

"Will both of you just shut up!" Kendall shouted.

"I'll be in mine and James' room," Krystye said before leaving.

**Time skip: the next morning**

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

I woke with a start at the crack of noon. Gustavo didn't want to see us today, so I slept in. I felt a whole year older. It's my birthday, which made me seventeen. I got dressed in a sweater vest and jeans and walked to the living room, where Mama Knight greeted me with a birthday greeting. I heard excited screaming, and saw Krystye run out of her bedroom fully dressed in her forest green dress. She was holding a card that looked handmade.

"Look what I found under my pillow this morning!" Krystye said.

"I made that by hand just for you on your seventeenth birthday," James said as he embraced her from behind.

"Happy birthday, buddy," he said to me.

"So, what are the plans?" I asked.

"You guys are going to eat brunch before you pass out from hunger, then you'll open your presents," Mama Knight said, handing us each a plate with eggs and bacon.

"Thanks, Mama Knight," I said as I sat down at the table to eat. Krystye was trying to get James off of her so she could eat.

"Okay, you love me, it's my birthday, now GET OFF!" she said. James obeyed with a smile.

"Happy birthday, you guys!" Carlos said as he embraced me and my sister at the same time.

"Thanks, guys," I said, shoving Carlos off of me.

Once we finished eating, Carlos and Kendall went to fetch the presents. They came out stumbling to keep the boxes balanced. Carlos had Krystye's while Kendall had mine. I gave Krystye the one I got for her, and she gave me my present from her.

"Krystye, open the blue one first!" Carlos said excitedly. Krystye smiled and unwrapped the small box.

"Sweet! How'd you know?" Krystye said as she looked at the gift in her hand. Carlos had gotten her the newest album from her favorite artist, Jordin Sparks.

"Open the one I gave you, big bro!" Krystye said. I grabbed the yellow box and opened it. Inside was a trophy. I looked at the engraving and read it aloud.

"To Logan Mitchell for being the best twin brother ever. Love, Krystyna Mitchell," I read. I heard Katie, Mama Knight, James, and Carlos all 'aww' at the present.

"Thanks, little sister," I said as I hugged my twin.

"You needed another trophy for your room. I saw it and thought of you," she said.

"Open mine," I said to her. She opened it to find half of a silver friendship necklace. She looked at me, and I revealed that I was wearing the other half.

"Thanks, Logan," she said as she put it on. In the end, I had a stethoscope, a medical book, a wig (very funny, James), and a few other items. Krystye had a small pile of CDs, a bracelet, a dress, and one unopened present that James had instructed her not to open just yet. We thanked everyone for the presents and went to put them away.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

After Krystye went to our room with her gifts from today, I joined her, holding the gift she didn't take with her; the gift I told her not to unwrap just yet. She was startled when she saw me.

"God, quit scaring me like that!" she said as she placed the last CD down on the dresser.

"Sorry," I said, "do you want your present? You can unwrap it now." Krystye smiled and nodded. She sat down on her bed with the gift and lifted the lid. She gasped in excitement.

"A necklace?" she said, gazing at the jewels.

"The jewels are fake, but if I could, I would have gotten you real ones. They're supposed to be diamonds, from your James Diamond," I said, laying a hand on hers. I took the necklace and put it around her neck, on top of the friendship necklace Logan had given her. She turned to face me and kissed me on the lips, catching me off-guard. Once she broke the kiss, I smirked my usual heart-warming smile.

"You're cute when you smile like that," she said.

"I know."


	3. Big Time Twin Telepathy

**Ages: Logan and Krystye are 17, Katie is 10, and James, Kendall, and Carlos are 16**

**And I've decided not to make Gustavo as big of a douche as he is in the show.**

**P.O.V.: Logan Mitchell**

I was going to Camille's apartment. I don't even know why. My brain stopped working. I was shaking just a little. Either I have low blood sugar, or I was in love, and I'm pretty sure it was the second option. Camille opened the door right as I got there.

"Hi, Logan," she said.

"Hi, C-Camille," I stuttered. She and I have a history of kissing in the lobby, even after three days. She didn't this time.

"Happy birthday, Logan," she said.

"Thanks."

"Please, come in," Camille said, gesturing to the inside of her apartment. I walked in, taking in the inside of her apartment.

"So, what I wanted to say to you is… Will you go out with me? I have reservations at that Italian food place," I said, stuttering.

"Sure! What time?" Camille said.

"8 PM," I said. Camille nodded.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30," I said.

"I'll be here," she said. I smiled.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

Krystye and I were standing outside of Camille's apartment, where we saw Logan go into. He was talking about a date with Camille. We heard his footsteps and bolted before we could be caught.

"We're going to that Italian food place," I said as I pulled out my phone to make a reservation for 8 PM. Once I finished, Krystye smirked.

"I love messing with my brother. It's so much fun! I've been pulling pranks on him since we were five," I said. James gasped.

"You're so evil!" he said, then smiled. "It's why I love you." I blushed a little.

**Time skip: 7:30 that night**

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

I went to Camille's apartment dressed in a grey t-shirt and jacket, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. I knocked on the door. A minute later, Camille opened the door, dressed in a red dress with matching heels.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Totally," Camille said. We walked to the Italian food place just a few doors down from the Palm Woods.

"I have a reservation for Mitchell," I said.

"Ah, here you are. Right this way," the maitre d' said, leading us to our table.

"Your waiter will be here momentarily. Here are your menus," he said, handing Camille and I each a menu, leaving for his post.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

Krystye and I walked a few steps behind Logan and Camille, trying not to be spotted. Logan would turn around, and we'd dart into an alley. Once the coast was clear, we'd go back to the sidewalk. We almost got mugged once, but Krystye knocked him out by hitting a pressure point in his neck.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I asked.

"I took martial arts since I was three. I'm a black belt in Karate, and I got some other self-defense training along with it," she said.

"I'll try to stay on your good side," I said, my eyes widening a little.

"I could kill a man with my shoe," she said. I slid away from her just a little.

"Don't worry, you're fine," she said, placing a hand on my shoulder. We entered the restaurant.

"I've got a reservation for James Diamond," I said.

"Of course, right this way," the maitre d' said, leading us to our table.

"Oh, hey, Logan!" I said.

"J-James! What are you doing here?" Logan said.

"I'm on a date with your sister for her birthday," I said.

"Just keep it in your pants, understand? Break her heart, I break your teeth" he whispered loudly through gritted teeth. I held up my hands in surrender. She had already sat down and menus were in front of us.

"Hmm, that's odd… only you, me, Camille, and Logan are here!" Krystye said loudly, to piss Logan off. Logan banged his head against the table.

"Please go away…" he said, but we weren't leaving yet.

**Time skip: the next morning, about 9 AM**

**P.O.V. change: Carlos Garcia**

I walked up to James and Krystye's room and knocked furiously to wake them up.

"GO AWAY!" I heard Krystye and James shout together.

"Gustavo wants all five of us at the studio now! Kendall and Logan already left!" I shouted. A minute later, the door swung open and the couple ran out of the room, fully dressed in the wrong person's clothes. James was wearing Krystye's Eeyore t-shirt and jeans. Krystye was wearing James' button-up white shirt and jeans. Not to mention the shirt wasn't buttoned, exposing her bra. I burst out laughing.

"What, Carlos?" both shouted.

"One, your hair's a mess, and two, you're wearing each other's clothes!" I said through my laughing, which caused me to roll on the floor, laughing. They exchanged worried looks and ran to their room to get changed again. They came out a minute later in the correct clothes, carrying hairbrushes and mirrors. It was funny how alike they were.

"You guys are funny!" I said as I continued to roll on the floor, laughing so hard that my sides began to hurt.

"Shut up, Carlos!" they shouted as they deemed their hair perfect. I stopped my laughter and stood up, smiling ear to ear from the laughing fit I just had. Krystye grabbed the car keys and we piled into the car. She drove us to Rocque Records, our new workplace. We walked inside and up to Gustavo, who greeted us with sheet music.

"Krystye is in the band for sure, guys! Your first song is right here! I've been working on instrumentals all day yesterday, and we've got it! Oh, and Krystye and Logan, happy belated birthday, I hope the day off was welcomed. Now, let's run the song! It's called Big Time Rush, which is also the name of your band!" Gustavo said.

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<br>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

Make it count,  
>Play it straight.<br>Don't look back,  
>don't hesitate.<br>When you go big time.

Whatcha want,  
>Whatcha feel.<br>Never quit,  
>Make it real.<br>When you roll big time.

(Ohhhhh.)  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Listen to your heart now!  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Don't you feel the rush?  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Better take your shot now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<p>

C'mon shake it up!  
>Whatcha gotta loose?<br>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
>if you want it all,<br>lay it on the line.  
>It's the only life ya got,<br>so ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<p>

Step it up,  
>Get in gear.<br>Go for broke,  
>Make it clear.<br>Gotta go big time.

Make it work,  
>Get it right.<br>Change the world over night.  
>Gotta dream big time.<p>

(Ohhhhh.)  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Give it all you've got now!  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Isn't it a rush?  
>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<br>Finish what you start now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<p>

C'mon shake it up!  
>Whatcha gotta loose?<br>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
>if you want it all,<br>lay it on the line.  
>It's the only life ya got,<br>so ya gotta live it big time.

Look around,  
>every light is shining now,<br>it's brighter somehow.  
>Look around,<br>Nothings really as it seems,  
>nothing but dreams.<br>You and I,  
>Gonna make a brand new sound,<br>Like we own this town.

We can't die,  
>now we lay it on the ground,<br>we'll never look down.  
>Welcome to the big time,<br>all the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine.  
>Welcome to the good times,<br>Life will never be the same.

C'mon shake it up!  
>Whatcha gotta loose?<br>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
>if you want it all,<br>lay it on the line.  
>It's the only life ya got,<br>so ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<br>If you want it all,  
>lay it on the line.<br>It's the only life ya got,  
>so ya gotta live it big time.<p>

"That was… GREAT! It's going on your demo!" Gustavo said. We all high-fived.

"But, Griffin, your boss and mine, wants 11 more songs on your demo, which will also become your first album. So, get ready for the next two months!" Gustavo said. Krystye smiled ear-to-ear.

"It's gonna be a long road, but we'll make it," she said.

"Also, Griffin wants some photos taken professionally. Headshots, action shots, the works, and he wants them today. So, we've picked out some outfits for you guys to wear in the shoot. Your dressing rooms are clearly marked, and your outfits are in there. Go, now!" Gustavo said, and we all scrambled to get to our rooms.

"Oh, and Carlos, DO NOT wear the helmet," Gustavo instructed.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

When I got to my dressing room, I saw a line of six outfits they wanted me to wear, with post-it notes on them, telling me which one to put on first. The first one, the one with the number 1 on it, was a black feminine tux, with pants instead of a skirt, and a pink tie. I got dressed quickly, but correctly. The hairstylist and make-up artist came in as I finished getting the jacket on.

"Sit down, and we'll do your hair and make-up," the hairstylist said. Once they were done, I walked out of the room to see the guys waiting for me.

"The photographer asked us to wait here for you because the first shot is a group shot," James said. Everyone was wearing a tux. We walked over to the photographer who told us what to do. We were to jump into a pose, and she'd take the picture while we were in midair. We waited for her signal, then jumped into five different poses, and the camera flashed before we landed.

"Perfect, and on your first try, too! Great job! Now, I need pictures with just Krystye Mitchell! Everyone else, stand back here with me and watch. Okay, smile your best smile!" she said. I smiled, and she took the picture.

"Okay, we're going to add James Diamond to the picture. Krystye, stand on this stool behind James, and basically hug his neck from behind while smiling. James, you'll put your hands on her arms, and smile," she said while we were posing. She took the picture.

"Okay, now let's get Krystye out of the picture for James' headshot," she said. I jumped from the stool and walked to the other guys.

"Smile for the camera! Okay, James, back to the others, and let's get Carlos Garcia for his headshot!" she said. Carlos, Logan, then Kendall each had their headshots after that.

"Okay, go switch to your next outfits, and hurry!" the photographer said. I changed into a dress with a pink 3/4-sleeved bodice and a pastel rainbow poufy skirt, pink leggings, and baby-blue sandals. My make-up was removed and re-done, and my hair was re-styled straight.

**Time skip: that night, around 11 PM**

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

We all shuffled into the apartment at somewhere around 11 PM that night. We were dancing until we dropped, and Kelly had to drive us back to the Palm Woods, we were so tired. I saw Carlos drop first after we entered the apartment. Gustavo worked him the hardest because he made the most mistakes. Krystye, then James, dropped soon after, James' arm around Krystye's waist. Logan dropped, then I felt the sweet relief of falling asleep.

**P.O.V. change: Jennifer Knight**

I saw the boys and Krystye fast asleep on the floor of the living room as I was heading for bed. They were all heavy sleepers, so I first dragged Carlos to bed without waking him. I dragged my own son to bed soon after, then Logan, James, then, the lightest of the group, Krystye to bed.

**Time skip: 9 AM the next day**

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

"NO! Don't hurt me! AAH! NO!" Krystye screamed in her sleep as she tossed and turned. I ran to her, shaking her to wake her up.

"Krystye! Krystyna! Krystyna Mitchell! You're fine! Nobody's hurting you!" I shouted worriedly as I shook her. She still didn't wake up, and was shaking in fear of whatever she was dreaming about.

"NO, DON'T HURT ME!" she shouted again. I shook her a little harder.

"KRYSTYE, WAKE UP!" I shouted, scared. She screamed loudly. I'm surprised that nobody has come running yet. I shook her again, screaming her name. I heard footsteps running, and banging on the door.

"James, it's Carlos, open up!" Carlos shouted. I left Krystye on the floor next to her bed and opened the door, quickly getting back to her.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"She's having a nightmare and isn't waking up! KRYSTYE!" I shouted. Carlos helped me in my attempts to wake her up, both of us yelling her name as she screamed and shook. Kendall and Katie were running, and found us trying to wake her up.

"MAMA KNIGHT!" Carlos shouted for Kendall's mom. She came running.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Krystye's having an intense nightmare and isn't waking up!" Carlos said, his voice shaky with fear. I suddenly heard a masculine scream come from the next room, and ran to find Logan with the same symptoms Krystye had.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME!" Logan shouted. Both siblings screamed at the same time, and the clashing octaves hurt my ears.

"Uh… Carlos, try to wake Krystye up. Kendall, try to wake Logan up!" I panicked. The two boys did as they were told.

"Krystye! Come on, wake up! Whatever it is can't hurt you if you wake up!" Carlos said.

"Logan! Buddy, wake up! Whatever it is, it won't be able to hurt you if you wake up!" Kendall said. Both siblings jerked awake.

"What happened?" they asked in unison.

"You had a nightmare and wouldn't wake up," Kendall said to Logan.

"You had a nightmare, but you wouldn't wake up," Carlos said to Krystye. Krystye and Logan stood up and walked out of their rooms. Both were panting from the fear that had previously shaken them, and their eyes were bloodshot.

"Are you okay, Logan?" Krystye asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay, Krystye?" Logan asked. Krystye nodded, and the twins hugged.

"Is your episode over?" I asked both siblings, worry dripping from my voice.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

I soon felt like the room was spinning, and I was losing focus in my vision. James speaking faded out as if someone had stuffed cotton in my ears. I felt very lightheaded. Everything went black.

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

****What was this feeling? the room was suddenly spinning, and my vision blurred, coupled with lightheadedness. James' voice faded out as if I were wearing earplugs. Soon, everything went black.


	4. Big Time Hospital

**What you see in the beginning is NOT slash. Wouldn't you comfort your friend if he/she was sad or scared?**

**What is italicized is a flashback.**

**This is the first chapter of this story written entirely in one P.O.V.! So, YAY! I just figured this chapter was best written through James' eyes and James' eyes only.**

**P.O.V.: James Diamond**

"Krystye! Logan!" I shouted, worried about my best friend and my girlfriend-slash-his twin. I remember learning from Logan that you listen for breathing and a heartbeat. I rolled Logan to his back and put my ear to his chest. He was breathing, but it was shallow, and he had an erratic heartbeat. I did the same with Krystye. She had the same breathing rate and heartbeat as Logan.

"Uh, Carlos, call an ambulance! Tell them that they both have erratic heartbeats and shallow breathing!" I shouted to the person nearest to me. Carlos frantically pulled out his cell phone.

"Yes, I have two people, one male, one female, both age seventeen, unconscious with erratic heartbeats and shallow breathing, at the Palm Woods, apartment 2J! Yes, I'll stay on the line," Carlos said into the phone. Soon, an ambulance showed up, and each sibling was put on a stretcher and taken to the ambulance.

"Can I ride with them?" I asked the paramedics.

"I'm sorry, but since there's two of them, there's no room for extra passengers," he said.

"I'm going to the hospital. If anyone else wants to come, feel free to join me," I said, grabbing the car keys and leaving after the paramedics. I saw Carlos and Kendall join me. I almost broke down in tears, and I handed one of them the keys. Kendall took them and started the car. Carlos noticed my expression and put a hand on my shoulder.

"They'll be fine," he said. Once we got into the car, the first tear fell.

"I hate to admit it, but…" I stopped, because the words caught in my throat.

"You can say it. It won't change our opinion of you one bit," Carlos said.

"Really, you can," Kendall verified.

"I-I'm scared," I said, my voice cracking a little.

"James, James, look at me! They'll be fine. They'll make it through. They had heartbeats and were breathing. They're still alive, just… passed out," Carlos said.

"I know, but… what if…"

"Don't think 'what if!' You always do that, and it causes you to worry way more than you should." Carlos had a point. I did tend to worry more than normal. Krystye never let me worry. Even after eight years, she never let me think 'what if.' She thinks that to worry is to feel weak. She would never back down. She was fierce. I could still remember the first time we met in the third grade. I was eight, she was nine.

_It was Language Arts class. Mrs. Monroe was teaching about verbs when another adult lady walked in with a boy and a girl around my age next to her._

"_Mrs. Monroe, you have two new students," she said. _

"_Hi, sweetie, what's your name?" Mrs. Monroe asked the girl._

"_I'm Krystyna Mitchell. And I am in no way sweet," she said fiercely in a southern accent. The teacher then addressed the boy._

"_And what's your name, young man?" Mrs. Monroe asked. The boy couldn't find the words to talk._

"_That's Logan Mitchell. He's such a chicken-heart!" Krystyna said._

"_I am not!" the boy, Logan, said defensively, in his own southern accent._

"_Face it, big bro, you are," Krystyna said._

"_I'm your twin!" he said._

"_Okay, children, find your seats. There's one on each side of James. James, raise your hand," Mrs. Monroe said. I raised my hand. Krystye sat on my left, and Logan sat on my right. Logan hid his face in a book, and Krystyna snickered at him._

"_Logie, reading's for nerds!" Krystyna said._

"_There's nothing wrong with reading! I want to be a doctor when I'm all grown up!" Logan said._

"_HA! And I want to be a big, freaky, purple dinosaur named BARNEY!" she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice._

"_Shut up!" Logan said, tears welling up in his eyes._

"_Aw, you gonna cry and run home to mommy?" Krystyna said, never letting up on her insults._

"_Jeez, calm down, Krystyna! That's your own brother!" I countered._

"_Psssh! Whatever. I could kick your butt anyway!" she said to me._

"_Yeah, right, Krystyna! Look at these guns!" I said, flexing my nonexistent muscles._

"_HA! You're so full of yourself. I'm a red belt in Karate. Oh, and call me Krystye. Krystyna's too formal," she said._

"_Okay. So, where are you two coming from?" I asked._

"_Dallas, Texas," Krystye answered._

"_Wow, that's so far!" I said._

"_What do you want to be when you grow up?" she asked._

"_I want to be a pop star," I said._

"_So do I!" she said._

"_We could be James Diamond and Krystye Mitchell!" I said._

"_Krystye Mitchell and James Diamond!" she said._

"_Whatever, as long as both of our names are there!" I said. Krystye put on a smug grin._

And then I remember freshman year, when we sang together, especially before the show. That's when my crush on her began.

"_James, I just want you to know, that whatever happens, you'll always be a great singer to me," she said. _

"_Really?"_

"_Really," she reassured. She pecked my cheek as she walked to stage left behind the curtain._

"_James, come on!" she said, and I snapped back to reality and walked to her. We were handed microphones, and we went onstage to sing._

"James, we're here!" Kendall said as Carlos shook me out of my flashback. I snapped back to reality. We walked to the receptionist and asked for anyone by the last name Mitchell.

"We have two, Logan and Krystyna. They're in rooms 207 and 208 respectively. Are you looking for both or just one of them?" she said.

"Both."

"They're still asleep, but you can go see them. Their nurse will tell you what happened," she said. We went to room 207 first. Logan looked pale compared to his normal skin tone. He was still out cold. He had an IV in his wrist, and a heart monitor on his finger. His nurse walked in.

"Oh, and who are you?" she asked.

"Logan's friends. Can you tell us what happened?" Carlos said.

"He was simply dehydrated, and pretty severely. That's what the IV is for. It's getting some water in his system," the nurse said.

"Are you also Krystyna Mitchell's nurse? We're here to see her, too," Kendall said.

"Yes, she's right next door in room 208. It was the same thing with her, too. Severely dehydrated. Are they twins or something? That rarely happens that two people were treated for the same exact thing at the same exact time, and are related to each other," she said. I heard a groan from the bed, and Logan was stirring awake.

"Wha-what happened?" he asked hoarsely.

"You fainted. You need to start drinking more water," Carlos said.

"I'm going to see Krystye," I said, slipping out of the room. I went next door to room 208, where Krystye was. She was still out. She also had an IV in her arm, just like Logan had. She had been allowed to keep her second photo shoot outfit, and was wearing it now. I walked over to her and ghosted my fingers up her arm. I looked at her face, turned away from me. I gently turned her head so her face was towards me. Her lips were parted, so I leaned down and kissed her. I found her kissing back, meaning she had woke up. I broke the kiss, and she was staring up at me.

"James, you're here. What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted. Please, for the life of me, start drinking more water," I said.

"Was that why I fainted?" she asked. I nodded.

"Please be more careful, and please don't scare me like that," I said, taking her hand in mine.

"If I can help it, I'll be more careful and not scare you," she said, caressing my cheek.

"They're getting out. Where's their guardian?" a nurse said, holding two clipboards. Mama Knight walked in.

"I'm Krystyna and Logan Mitchell's guardian," she said. The nurse handed her the clipboards and a pen before going to take Krystye's IV out. Once it was out, she went to Logan's room to do the same.

"Can you walk?" I asked.

"Totally," Krystye said, then stood up, wavering a bit. She fell to the side and I caught her.

"Or maybe not," she said. Mama Knight finished one set of discharge papers, then started on the others.

"Here's a wheelchair," a nurse said.

"I can walk!" Krystye protested.

"Hospital protocol says that I must bring the discharged patient out in a wheelchair," the nurse said. Krystye pouted, then I helped her to the chair. Logan came in in a wheelchair, too.

"Better than walking, eh, sis?" Logan said, a huge smile on his face.

"I wanted to walk, but I'll settle," Krystye answered. The nurses wheeled the twins out to the car that Kendall had already fetched.

"Mrs. Knight, I would suggest keeping a close, but not too close, watch on the twins. If they faint again, call an ambulance," the nurse said.

"Hear that, boys? If Logan and/or Krystye faint, CALL 911!" she said as Kendall drove away, back to the Palm Woods. As soon as we walked in, Camille ran up to Logan and kissed him.

"Hi, Logan!" she said.

"I'm sorry, but I need to get to my apartment," Logan said. Carlos lost his footing as he supported Logan, which caused both boys to fall.

"But hi, Camille!" he said. Camille helped the two boys up.

"Thanks, Camille," Logan and Carlos said in unison.

"You're welcome," Camille said before leaving. We got to the apartment, and both twins were placed in their respective beds. Krystye fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I followed suit, crashing in my own bed, not even bothering to change clothes.

**Time skip: the next morning, around 9 AM**

**P.O.V.: James Diamond**

I woke up to Krystye hovering over me. I was startled, and let out a short scream.

"What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I complained.

"Gustavo wants us in the studio," she said. I stood up and noticed that I hadn't changed clothes. I did so, then we left for Rocque Records.

"Okay, Big Time Rush, your next song for your demo is called Famous. We won't sing it now, but for now, I heard about Logan and Krystye's little episode, and I think you guys all need to chill out for a few minutes, so let me finish the song," Gustavo said. We sat down on the couch, Krystye on the arm of it next to me since there was no room. Carlos came back, and accidentally knocked into Krystye, which caused her to fall into our laps.

"Whoa! Carlos, watch it!" Logan said.

"Sorry!"


	5. Big Time Famous

**Remember, it's still the old ugly apartment 2J. No renovations have been made yet.**

**P.O.V.: Carlos Garcia**

"Sorry!" I said after knocking Krystye onto the other guys' laps. I tried to help her up, but she slapped my hand away.

"I'm a big girl. I can get up on my own," she said coldly, and stood up, leaving. The sharp edge in her voice had cut me pretty deep.

"What was that about?" I asked, sitting in a chair next to the couch.

"She has a superiority complex. She refuses help from anyone, and those around her learn not to mess with her. It's been that way since kindergarten," Logan said.

"Never thought of that," James said. "She did tell me that she could kill a man with her shoe." His voice cracked on the last word. "And she was wearing stilettos!"

"I think that may just be where it comes from. She took martial arts, and became really good at it. What she said to you, James, is true," Logan said. James yelped and shut his eyes.

"Relax, I'm not wearing the right shoes," Krystye said as she walked back in.

"I've got your song! Here's your music, now get in the booth!" Gustavo said. We got in the booth.

_Kendall: Do you want to  
>Ride in a big limousine?<br>Tell me do you want to  
>take a little bite of the fame machine?<br>If you wanna be discovered  
>and end up on the cover've every star-studded supermarket magazine<br>Logan: you can do it  
>stick right to it.<br>It could happen tonight._

_All: You wanna be famous. (Famous)  
>You wanna be the one who's living the life.<br>You wanna be famous. (Famous)  
>You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.<em>

_James: Do you want to  
>cut to the front of the line?<br>Baby, do you need to  
>see your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?<br>Come on, we gotta work harder.  
>Fight the fight together.<br>Take you to the top.  
>We've got the winning team.<br>Kendall: It's your moment.  
>You can own it.<br>It's the American dream._

_All: You wanna be famous. (Famous)  
>You wanna be the one who's living the life.<br>You wanna be famous. (Famous)  
>You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.<em>

_Carlos: All day.  
>Krystye: All night.<br>Carlos: The camera's on and it never lies.  
>Krystye: You're under<br>the spotlight.  
>Carlos and Krystye: Twenty-four seven till the end of time.<br>All: Whoa, oh.  
>You wanna be famous.<br>Whoa, oh.  
>You wanna be famous.<em>

_You wanna be famous. (Famous)  
>You wanna be the one who's living the life.<br>You wanna be famous. (Famous)  
>You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.<em>

_Krystye, James, Carlos, Kendall: You wanna be famous._

_Logan: Your song is on the radio.  
>High rotation video.<br>Bright lights, fan mail.  
>Paparazzi on your tail.<br>Tour bus, private jet.  
>Thinking big ain't failed you yet.<br>Just one thing you can't forget.  
>Takes more than just wanting it.<br>Aim high, never rest.  
>Put your passion to the test.<br>Give your all, never less.  
>Famous means that you're the best.<em>

"That was great! It's demo material!" Gustavo said. We cheered.

"Now, practice your choreography to Big Time Rush with Mr. X," Gustavo said as he headed for the door.

"Um, Gustavo, the doctors said that Krystye and I can't have strenuous activity like that for a week," Logan said, stopping Gustavo in his tracks. Logan pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, while Krystye pulled one from her bra strap. Gustavo looked at the doctor notes.

"Fine. You five are dismissed," Gustavo said.

"I-I can't see straight…" a female voice muttered. I looked over at Krystye, and she was wavering on her feet.

"Carlos, since when are there two of you?" she said as she looked at me. She fainted, and I ran to catch her.

"Um, guys?" I said. I looked over at James, and he had caught an unconscious Logan.

"I'm calling 911!" Kendall said.

"NO!" James shouted, and Kendall dropped his phone from the force of the yell.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because I'm sure they'll just… Okay, I HATE seeing people in the hospital. And that would compromise Krystye's definition of 'weak!'" he shouted.

"Yeah, because I'm sure you can revive them yourself!" Kendall said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Krystye! Krystye!" I said, trying to wake the unconscious girl.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

Where am I? I was on a cloud, and I sat up on it. I looked over to my right, and Logan was there. I tried to say his name, but my voice was inaudible. It was as if someone had hit the mute button. I tried my voice a couple of times, but nothing happened. Logan shook his head and gestured to his own mouth, showing that he couldn't hear himself talk either. The first thing I saw after that was Carlos' worried face. His lips were moving, and it looked like he was saying my name. Then the image faded, and James' worried face replaced it. He seemed to be saying my name, too, because he was mouthing the syllables. Suddenly, I heard a pop, and I heard James frantically saying my name.

"Krystye! Krystye, please, please wake up! Logan! Logan, buddy, wake up!" James said frantically.

I opened my eyes to see Kendall and Carlos hovering over me.

"Guys?" I said.

"James, she's awake!" Carlos said. James soon came into view.

"I'm sorry, I did it again," I said.

"It's okay. I know you're fine now," James said.

**Time skip: that evening, around 5 PM**

**P.O.V. change: Carlos Garcia**

We were sitting on the couch, playing video games. Well, all but Krystye and Logan, who were fast asleep next to James.

"Aw, Kendall!" James said as Kendall beat him at the game.

"HA! I WIN!" Kendall shouted.

"Nuh-uh, you've still got to get through me!" I said. Kendall cheered loudly when he beat me.

"I WIN!"

"Kendall, you might want to be a lot quieter," James said, pointing to the twins.

"Sorry," he said. That's when my phone rang. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Carlos, it's Gustavo. We're going to make a video for Big Time Rush, the song. The set is a really cool living room. And just for being an awesome band, I'm going to put it up in your apartment, and let you keep it!"

"Really? I'll tell the guys! When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow. So, I need you to vacate the apartment tomorrow before 10 AM, and you may return after 3 PM. That means you, James, Kendall, Logan, Krystye, and whoever else is living with you. Put all your valuables in your bedrooms."

"Thank you so much! We'll be out by ten! Okay, see you tomorrow! Bye!" I hung up. James and Kendall were looking at me, waiting for me to tell them what happened.

"We all need to get out of the apartment from 10 to 3 tomorrow. Gustavo's giving us a new living room! Plus, we're going to shoot our first music video in it!" I said. James and Kendall cheered.

"Why aren't they awake? We've made a bunch of noise that'd wake anyone else up," Kendall asked. I lifted Krystye's hair from her ear and saw light blue earplugs in her ears. Logan was wearing some, too.

"They can't hear us, that's why. They're wearing earplugs," I said, smiling.

"Kids, I've got supper! Corndogs and pizza!" Mama Knight said cheerfully.

"YES! Thanks, Mama Knight!" I said as I ran to the table.

"Should we wake them up?" Kendall asked.

"Of course," James said, then shook the twins awake. Krystye pulled her earplugs out, as did Logan.

"Supper, corndogs and pizza," James said. Krystye smiled and walked to the table.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

"You're cute when you're sleeping," I said as I walked with Krystye to the table. I kissed her forehead, and she blushed. Krystye took one bite of pizza, then decided she wasn't hungry.

"Krystye, where are you going?" I called.

"I'm not hungry!" she called back before closing the door to our bedroom.

"She hasn't been eating! That's what's causing her episodes! That's it, she's gotta eat something!" I said, standing up.

"Be careful! Remember, she can kill you with a stiletto!" Logan whispered loudly. I went into Krystye's room.

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

"You need to eat something!"

"I told you, I'm not hungry!"

"Do you WANT to faint again?"

"I'm not gonna faint again!"

"That's right, because YOU'RE GONNA EAT SOMETHING!"

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!"

"EAT SOMETHING ANYWAY!" The door to James and Krystye's bedroom opened, and James was pushing a reluctant Krystye to the table.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Krystye escaped James' grasp.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T! YOU'RE GONNA EAT SOMETHING! Guys, I need help over here!" Carlos and Kendall helped James pull Krystye to the dining room, Krystye shouting and screaming her protests. The three boys finally got her to sit at the table. She refused to open her mouth after that.

"Come on, just eat it!" James said.

"Mmm-mm!" Krystye said through tightly closed lips.

"COME ON, EAT IT ALREADY!"


	6. Big Time OMG

**For the record, if you want to know what season I changed the setting to, look at the first chapter again, to the scene when James comes over to the Mitchell house. Hint: WINTER! Yes, that means Logan and Krystye's birthday in this story is in winter, not summer.**

**Time skip: a few hours later, around 11 PM**

**P.O.V.: Logan Mitchell**

I was researching something for James. I was looking up why people in the entertainment business get weird. I found what I was looking for.

"Hollywood fever: a hopefully temporary mental illness that affects eating habits, personality habits, and a few other things involving the body. Females tend to become anorexic and/or 'tanorexic.' Males may also become 'tanorexic' or just go nuts," I read aloud.

"What's a tanorexic?" James asked. I typed it into the computer.

"'Tanorexia:' a mental illness that causes the afflicted to use fake tanners more often than needed. They tend to become orange from this due to the spray tan itself. Occasionally used as an insult," I read aloud.

"I think I did see an orange tinge in her skin color that wasn't there before," James said.

"Don't be ridiculous. She doesn't own any spray tan stuff," I said. James pondered a little bit.

"Fighting her won't help at all with any developing anorexia. So, we've got to figure out what to do," I said.

"We could talk to her calmly," James said.

"That was actually pretty smart," I said.

"I'll go to our room and talk to her," James said before leaving.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

"Krystye? Are you okay?" I asked. Krystye was sulking on her bed.

"Why did you fight me, trying to get me to eat?" she asked.

"Because I'm scared. You're scaring me. That's why you've been fainting. You need to eat more often, or you'll have another episode," I said as I got on my knees next to her.

"But I'm fat and ugly!" she cried, tears soaking the knees of her jeans. I gently grabbed her wrists and she put her legs down.

"No, you're not. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. And I've seen some beautiful women. But you top the list. I am completely and irrevocably in love with Krystyna Louisa Mitchell as she is," I said. We sat in silence for a minute.

Then she attacked me with kisses, knocking me to the floor. I stopped her for a minute, grabbing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign from the desk, and placing it on the doorknob outside the door. I winked at Logan, and he sighed.

"What am I to do with you guys?" he asked before I shut the door.

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

Kendall and Carlos walked in, and Kendall voiced that he needed to ask James something.

"Stop! You don't want to go in there!" I said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"They're in there, and they're… doing the nasty," I whispered the last part. Kendall put his ear to the door, only to withdraw a minute later.

"That's crazy," Kendall said.

"What is?" I said, shaking with the urge to stop my sister and James.

"That you aren't in there punching James in the face," Kendall said.

"We just found out that Krystye's got Hollywood Fever. I guess either that's how James fixed it, or he fixed it a different way and she… ugh," I said.

"You'll get over it, buddy," Kendall said, patting my back.

"I'm not so sure about that," I said.

"Fine, be a wet blanket," Kendall said, sitting on the couch.

"I am not a wet blanket!" I said, turning on the Xbox 360.

"HA!" Kendall snorted, "You freaked out because you thought James and Krystye were making out in a closet in Minnesota, and the day after we got here, you thought they were-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I said as I put the game in the Xbox 360.

"I'm just saying! You're overprotective! Not to mention you two fight like an old married couple," Kendall said, bursting out laughing.

"Shut up!" I said as I slapped Kendall on the arm.

"…Dude, you need to work out more!"

"Shut up!" I said before tackling him to the ground, trying to prove that I don't need to work out more. I tried to pin him, but he pushed me off, and pinned me instead.

"Like I said," Kendall said, standing up and sitting down on the couch.

"Shut up!" I said defensively, picking up my controller.

"Is that all you know how to say?" Kendall countered.

"…Shut up!" I said. We started playing one of those fighting games, Kendall beating me badly. I smirked and played one of those big moves, and K. Kendall's guy.

"NO!" Kendall said.

"YES!" I shouted.

"You cheated!" Kendall said.

"Nope, no cheating here!" I said.

"You cheated!" Kendall said again.

"I didn't cheat!" I said defensively.

"Whatever!" Kendall said. Suddenly, Krystye opened the door, laughing. Her clothes were messed up, her hair was sticking out in all directions, and James, who was in the same condition except for his face, which was covered in red lipstick kisses, walked out behind her.

"Looks like Hurricane Krames hit the bedroom," Kendall joked.

"Krames?" I asked.

"Couple name! Duh!" Kendall said, as if it would make much of a difference.

"Is my hair messed up?" Krystye and James said together.

"You've got sex hair!" Carlos said. They looked at each other and gasped dramatically. They grabbed hairbrushes and tried to brush each other's hair.

"OW! Watch it!" they yelled together as their hairbrushes caught on tangles. Krystye tripped over James' feet and knocked them both down, hairbrushes stuck in their hair.

"OW! The hairbrush handle hit my eye!" James' voice rang out through the living room.

"Oh, quit whining!" Krystye's voice rang out. Kendall, Carlos, and I burst out laughing at the comedic scene before us. That is, before I felt my eye stinging out of nowhere.

"AH! KRYSTYE!" I shouted.

"OW! Not my fault!" Krystye shouted after the hairbrush in her hair smacked her eye. Kendall, Carlos, and James were all confused as to what had just happened.

"Twins. I feel her pain, and she feels mine," I said to clarify.

"Oh," the three boys said in realization.

"I'm going to the pool," I said finally before going to mine and Kendall's room to change. I emerged a minute later in my swim trunks and a grey shirt.

"Come on! No girl's gonna go for a guy that wears a shirt to the pool!" Krystye said.

"Fine!" I said, taking my shirt off and throwing it in her face.

"DUDE! Put this in the dirty pile! It smells like sweat!" she complained as she took it off of her face.

"You do it!" I said, leaving. I walked down to the pool, but not before Camille walked up to me. She slapped me.

"HOW COULD YOU! I leave for two hours and I find you kissing HER? HOW DARE YOU!" she said, slapping me again, then leaving.

"AAHH!" I said, my face stinging.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

"AAHH!" I shouted, feeling my face sting.

"Are you okay?" James asked.

"Logan just got slapped," I said. I then felt the sting of a second slap. "Twice."

"Ouch," James said. He kissed my cheeks in an attempt to calm the pain.

"You've got sex hair," I said.

"So do you, and it couldn't be any sexier," James whispered in my ear. All I could do was giggle.

"If you're even thinking about it, go to your room," Kendall said, pointing to our room. We walked, no, ran to our room, placing the Do Not Disturb sign on the door on our way in.

**Scene omitted to protect your innocence and the T rating!**

Not only was our hair messed up again, but as I put my shoe back on, my foot went right through the sole.

"Uh… Do you think Logan's back yet?" I asked.

"I think I heard him a few minutes ago," James said as he reclined on his bed, wearing just his jeans.

"LOGAN! I NEED SHOES!" I shouted.

"Okay, okay!" I heard Logan shout. He knocked on the door.

"Come in, we're decent!" I shouted. Logan opened the door.

"James, put on a shirt. Krystye, come on, I'll take you shoe shopping," Logan said.

"I have no shoes to wear to the store! You know, no shoes, no shirt, no service?" I said as I removed the torn shoe from my leg.

"You can wear my spare pair," Logan said.

"Thanks. James, if you want to come, put a shirt on and come along," I said. James stood up, grabbed his shirt off the floor, and pulled it on, walking with us. Logan handed me his spare shoes, and I put them on. It's scary how we're the same shoe size. We walked to the shoe store a couple of blocks down the road.

"Okay, I have two ground rules for you, Krystye. The budget is 30 dollars! And no high heels! Remember when you twisted your ankle while wearing six inch heels to the Homecoming Dance? I had to take you home early, and boy, was my date pissed!" Logan said.

"Six?" James said.

"Yeah, and they hurt like a sonofagun!" I said.

"Maybe that'll remind you of what shoes not to buy," Logan said.

In the end, I settled on some green tennis shoes that cost 20 dollars.

"At least you stayed in budget," Logan said as he paid for the shoes. He gave me the shoes, accidentally hitting my ribs.

"Ow!" we both said.

"Okay, the twin telepathy is really creeping me out," James said.

"You'll get used to it," Logan and I said in unison.

"Um, guys, you both still have sex hair," Logan said. We got out our hairbrushes and mirrors and started brushing.

"I don't know what you two love more, your hair, or each other," Logan joked.

"Shut up, Logie," I said as I brushed my hair.

"Can't. Shut don't go up," Logan said. I stuck my tongue out, and he stuck his out at me.

"You two fight like you're 3 years old!" James said.

"Funny, Kendall said we fight like an old married couple," Logan said.

"You two have your moments."


	7. Big Time Sad Face

**Warning: heartbreaking moment in this chapter, so tell me if it makes you cry. It made me cry writing it.**

**I figured enough had happened to the twins, so I targeted a different character.**

**Also, I believe I'm pushing a T rating, but I'm gonna leave the rating.**

**Time skip: the next day, around 9:30 AM**

**P.O.V.: Jennifer Knight**

"GUYS, IT'S TIME TO GET UP IF YOU WANT THAT NEW LIVING ROOM!" I shouted in the general direction of the bedrooms. The kids hurried out of their rooms. I went down the line.

"Krystye and James, brush your hair and get dressed. Kendall, brush your hair. Logan, try not to spazz out over your sister and James today. Carlos, ditch the helmet. You have a photo shoot today. Katie, brush your hair. Go!" I said, and each kid scrambled to do as they were told. I smiled as I gathered the money for lunch and snacks that day. We were going out today, and the kids couldn't return until after 3 PM. Krystye stumbled out of her room, trying to put her new tennis shoes on. She fell and hit her head on the table leg.

"OW!" Krystye and Logan shouted.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

"Krystye needs to stop hurting herself!" Logan said.

"You need to stop getting slapped by Camille!" Krystye said.

"Whoa! Guys, just tell me why Logan exclaimed when he didn't hurt himself!" I said.

"I feel her pain, and she feels mine," Logan explained.

"Oh, right. I forgot that you're twins for a second. Well, carry on," I said.

"Krystye! Are you alright?" James came out, his shirt around his neck.

"I'm fine!" Krystye said.

"James, finish putting your shirt on!" I said. James put his shirt on fully. His phone rang.

"Hello? Mom? Mom, hey! Yeah, I'm doing great, you? That's great! Oh, really? What? Oh-okay, I'll tell them. Okay, bye, Mom, love you," James said before hanging up the phone. He turned to us with a sad look in his eyes.

"Aww, what is it, Baby Boo?" Krystye said, drawing snickers from the boys and Katie.

"Grammy Diamond died last night of natural causes," James said. The boys and Katie immediately stopped snickering.

"Grammy Diamond? Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Krystye said, hugging James.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

"I just can't believe it. She was only seventy-two," James said.

"Aw, Jamie, I'm sorry. I know you loved her," I said soothingly.

"Mom's gonna Skype me in for the funeral since she knows I can't leave L.A.," James said.

"When's the funeral?" I asked.

"Next Saturday," James said, fighting back tears.

"Oh, Jamie, it's okay to cry. It's healing, and I won't think any less of you. I love men who aren't afraid to cry," I said in the most soothing voice I could manage. I looked up at his face, and tears started to fall. I hugged him a little tighter, to let him know I am there for him, and he hugged back.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

I hugged Krystye a little tighter after she hugged me tighter. It was comforting to know that she was there for me, and that she didn't care if I cried in front of her.

"Thank you," I whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome. I love you, James," she said.

"I love you, too, Krystyna," I said, my voice cracking from my tears. I looked at Krystye's face, and tears had fallen from her eyes as well. I turned her face to look at me, and kissed her on the lips. It immediately made me feel better to know she was there.

"Come on, let's secure our valuables and leave," Krystye said. She broke the hug to do as she had said, securing the Xbox and accessories in our closet. Mama Knight secured the TV set in hers and Katie's bedroom, and a few other things like family photos and items with sentimental and monetary value were secured in Logan and Kendall's room. Carlos offered to secure something in his room, and the Knight family's good china was stored on the top shelf of his closet. Everyone made sure they had their necessary items, wallets, pocketbooks, and purses. (The last two only applied to Mama Knight and Krystye.) I saw Krystye with a sneaky look on her face as she exited our bedroom. I stopped her.

"What're you taking with you that caused you to look around like that?" I whispered. Krystye had a scared look on her face for a moment before standing on tiptoe to reach my ear.

"A pregnancy test," she whispered. I froze. No way.

"Have you taken it yet?" I asked. She shook her head to say no.

"It can't be positive. We used protection," I whispered.

"You never know," she said. I froze with a surprised look on my face. She rolled her eyes and clapped, pulling me from my trance.

"Sorry… So, let's go," I said. I couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities that Krystye had opened up. Could she be pregnant? I know for sure the thing didn't break! Oh, man! If it's true, Gustavo will kill us! Teenage pregnancies have killed girl groups before! If she is, it'll kill Big Time Rush!

We walked down the street to shop for clothes. We entered the store, and Krystye disappeared for a few minutes. She came back with a small smile on her face.

"It's negative," she said, and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. My worries flew out the window, and I could think comfortably again. She and I found some sweet outfits in the store that didn't cost too much. We even found some clothes that we could color co-ordinate with each other. But we were checking out when the phone call came.

"Hello? W-what? You want me to do what? I don't want to come back to Minnesota! I'm in the band, Mama! I'm sorry, but I can't! NO! I'm not coming back home! Ma-Mama! DAMNIT!" She said. She looked up at me with sad eyes.

"J-James, my mom wants me to go home to Minnesota," Krystye said.

"No, you can't go!" I protested.

"I'm not going. At least I can tell my mom no," she said. We were already outside during this exchange. Gustavo called Carlos, telling us to go to the studio.

"Okay, I have orders from Griffin to write a slow love song. I have it. It's called Worldwide. It's about when your love has to leave, and you are telling her or him in Krystye's case, that you are going to stay exclusive to her or him in Krystye's case," Gustavo said. Krystye and I broke down into tears at that point.

"Are you two okay?" Gustavo asked.

"My Mama wants me back in Minnesota," Krystye said. Logan's eyes went wide.

"We're not going," Logan said.

"Okay, here's your music. Let's run it!" Gustavo said.

_Krystye: Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
>Cause I have been missing<br>Kendall: You by my side, yeah  
>Krystye: Did I awake you out of your dream?<br>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
>Kendall: You calm me down<br>There's something about the sound of your voice  
>Carlos: I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<br>Soon we'll be together  
>Krystye: We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_James: Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night)<em>  
><em>I can hardly take another goodbye<em>  
><em>Babe, it won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Logan: Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_  
><em>But don't you worry,<em>  
><em>Kendall: Cause you have my heart<em>  
><em>Logan: It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city<em>  
><em>Just get up and go<em>  
><em>Kendall: The show must go on so I need you to be strong<em>  
><em>Carlos: I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)<em>  
><em>Soon we'll be together<em>  
><em>Logan: We'll pick up right where we left off<em>

_James: Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>I can hardly take another goodbye<em>  
><em>Babe, it won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Logan: Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

_Carlos: Oh, Wherever the wind blows me_  
><em>You're still the one and only girl on my mind<em>  
><em>James: No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)<em>  
><em>So always remember (worldwide)<em>  
><em>Always remember, girl you're mine<em>

_Krystye: Paris, London, Tokyo_  
><em>There's just one thing that I gotta do<em>  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>I can hardly take another goodbye<em>  
><em>Babe, it won't be long<em>  
><em>You're the one that I'm waiting on<em>  
><em>(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)<em>  
><em>Logan: Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<em>  
><em>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)<em>

_James and Krystye: Worldwide_  
><em>Logan: Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name<em>  
><em>But don't you worry<em>  
><em>All: Cause you have my heart<em>

"You mom is not bringing you home," Gustavo said.

"I'm not gonna let her," Krystye said.

"That's right, and just because one mom is scared of whatever, she's not gonna take away one-fifth…"

"Two-fifths," Logan corrected.

"…two-fifths of my band!" Gustavo said.

"At least Mama Mitchell isn't like my mom. She won't take no for an answer," James said.

"So, Mama Mitchell isn't coming to L.A. to get Logan and Krystye, right?" Carlos said.

"Right," the twins said.

"Okay, well, I wanted to give Krystye a bigger part in one song than in the others, so I wrote this song called Counting on You. Here's your music, let's run it!" Gustavo said.

_Krystye: __Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>But remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>So you gotta go easy on me<em>

_Kendall: __I heard love is dangerous  
>Once you fall you never get enough<br>But the thought of you leaving  
>Ain't so easy for me<em>

_Krystye: __Don't hurt me  
>Desert me<br>Don't give up on me  
>Logan: What would I wanna do that for?<br>Krystye: Don't use me  
>Take advantage of me<br>Make me sorry I ever counted on you  
>All: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<br>Krystye: baby, I'm counting on you __[x4]_

_Kendall: __Understand I've been here before,  
>Thought I found someone I finally could adore<em>

_Carlos: __But you failed my test,  
>Got to know her better saw<br>Carlos and Krystye: I wasn't the only one_

_Krystye and James: __But I'm willing to put my trust in you,  
>Baby you can put your trust in me<em>

_Krystye and Carlos: __Just like a count to 3,_

_You can count on me and you're never gonna see_

_Logan: __No numbers in my pocket.  
>Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you<em>

_Krystye and James: __'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to, but I gotta be the only one_

_Krystye: __Don't hurt me_

_Desert me  
>Don't give up on me<br>Krystye and Logan: What would I wanna do that for?  
>Krystye: Don't use me<br>Take advantage of me  
>Make me sorry I ever counted on you<br>All: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5  
>Krystye: baby I'm counting on you <em>_[x4]_

_Krystye: __I really hope you understand_

_That if you wanna take my hand_

_James: __You should put yours over my heart_

_I promise to be careful from the start_

_Krystye: __I'm trusting you with love in me_

_Boys: Very very carefully_

_Krystye: __Never been so vulnerable_

_Boys: __Baby I'll make you comfortable_

_Boys: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah)_  
><em>Kendall: baby, I'm counting in you (oh)<em>  
><em>Boys: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<em>  
><em>Krystye: (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)<em>  
><em>Boys: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<em>  
><em>Logan: baby, I'm counting on you<em>  
><em>Boys: 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5<em>

_Krystye: __Now I'm about to give you my heart  
><em>_So remember this one thing  
><em>_I've never been in love before  
><em>_Yeah, you gotta go  
><em>_All: easy on me._

"That song sounded great! Adding a girl to a boy band was the best decision I ever made!" Gustavo said.

"Was that a compliment?" Krystye asked, getting a nod from Gustavo. "Thank you, then," she finished.

"Okay, on to working on more harmonies. Harmonies with four boys and one girl tend to become imbalanced. Krystye needs to match the volume level you guys are singing at for the chord to tune right," Gustavo said.

**Time skip: that evening, around 6 PM**

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

That night, we were given the okay to head back to 2J. We fought over who got to see the new living room first, so Mama Knight just pushed us all into the room. We all gasped at the awesomeness of the new room.

"DOME HOCKEY!" the boys shouted, and I, being a hockey lover myself, joined them as they ran over to the table. The guys played, and I watched as Logan and James totally owned Kendall and Carlos.

"Move over, big bro! I'm playing!" I said, pushing Logan out of the way. He watched as James and I got totally owned by Kendall and Carlos.

"Hey, guys, James and I have been working on this since way before we moved here. Mind if we show you? It's an acting scene," I asked. The other guys nodded and their agreements came over each other as they sat on the new couch.

"Okay, in this scene, I portray a mugger," James said. Logan immediately tensed up.

"And I portray a seemingly helpless older lady," I said. I saw Carlos smack Logan in the shoulder.

"Logan, don't worry. We've rehearsed this so many times; I know exactly what I'm doing. If anyone's gonna get hurt, it'll be me," James said. We've been taking acting classes together since we were in sixth grade, so we know what we're doing.

I put my curly grey wig on over my short, dark brown hair and grabbed a cane and my purse. James put on a sock hat. This is gonna be weird… James grabbed the breakaway furniture, all labeled as breakaway, and set the scene.

"Oh, my, I hope I don't get attacked again. Us older women seem to be a target for mugging," I said, drawing some laughs from our audience.

"Hey! Grandma! Give me your purse!" James said.

"Oh, I'll give you something alright. How about THIS?" I said, swinging my cane at James' face.

"AH! Give me the purse!" James said, reacting to the swing as if he'd been hit. He grabbed the purse handle, and pulled. I pulled back, and he let go. I grabbed his arm, and swung him into a breakaway chair, which broke under his weight.

"I'll get you, Grandma!" James said. He stood up and threw some punches, none of which connected. I acted as if I'd been punched and fell into another breakaway chair. He ran off to the side with the bag. I stood up, completely unharmed, and James stood next to me.

"Whoa! That looked so real! If I hadn't known that you were just acting, I would have really thought James had gotten whacked with a cane!" Carlos said.

"Actually, I did," James said, revealing his mild black eye.

"I'm so sorry! I should have been more careful, Baby Boo!"


	8. Big Time Carlos

**I'm gonna make some feathers fly!**

**P.O.V.: Kendall Knight**

"James, dude, we need to get that shiner fixed up," Logan said, grabbing the first aid kit.

"I-I've got a make-up kit in the bathroom! I may or may not have your skin tone concealer," Krystye said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not wearing make-up!" James said.

"You wanna walk around with a huge shiner on your left eye and have people think you lost a fight?" Krystye said.

"No," James said.

"Then you're wearing make-up," Krystye said, going to hers and James' bathroom.

"Okay, dude, let me fix your eye right up so the make-up won't mess it up too bad," Logan said, going into doctor mode. Krystye came out of the bathroom with a compact right as Logan finished with James' eye.

"Krystye, I hope you know what you're doing," James said.

"Relax! How do you think I hid Logan's shiners so well?" Krystye said.

"He's had a black eye?" Carlos asked.

"Yep. He even stood in front of you with it, but I brought the swelling down and hid the bruising," Krystye said. She opened the compact and checked that she had the right color.

"For the record, I have these in each of your skin tones. You have no idea how many times Carlos has come up to me with a black eye," Krystye said as she walked back.

"Didn't you grab the right color?" James shouted.

"I grabbed Kendall's skin tone by mistake!" she shouted back before walking in.

"I really need to label these," she said as she checked that she had the right one. She started covering James' black eye. After a minute, she stepped back, James' eye looking much better. He pulled out a mirror.

"You are a magician," he said. Krystye smiled and grabbed some masking tape and a marker.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"Marking my black eye concealer for you guys," she said. She grabbed the other four she had. She waved us over, and she compared each one with our skin tones, marking each one with our names.

"Yeah, we do get black eyes a lot," I said.

"There are five," Carlos said.

"Oh, and you think I never get black eyes?" Krystye said.

"Oh," we said.

"You guys are gonna have to wear makeup anyway sometime in your careers. It's called stage makeup. Everyone in showbiz wears it. Yes, even the men," Krystye said.

"Guys, I've got a text from Gustavo. We need to go down to the studio," Logan said.

"Let's put the makeup job to the test," Krystye said, pocketing the compact with James' name on it. We went down to the studio, and the black eye wasn't noticed at all by anyone.

"Okay, guys, let's run Counting On You, then I'll show you my new song for you dogs. It's Christmastime, and Griffin wants three Christmas songs. He wants one to be a Krystye solo with the guys as backup with maybe one or two solos here and there, all done by one of the boys. He wants one to be perfectly balanced between the five of you, then he wants a celebrity duet," Gustavo said. We ran through Counting On You perfectly, then Gustavo showed us the new song.

"It's the Krystye solo. I wrote the male soloist part in the spot where the four of your ranges coincide so any of you could do it. So, who wants to do it?" Gustavo said.

"ME ME ME!" all four boys shouted.

"Whoa, whoa! Whoa! Calm down, dogs! Give me reasons why you should sing with the lovely lady, and tell me one at a time as I point to you," Gustavo said. He pointed to James.

"Because our voices together are like velvet or a new jar of creamy peanut butter," James said. Gustavo pointed to Carlos next.

"Because Krystye and I have never sung together without Logan, James, or Kendall, and I want to know what it's like!" Carlos said. Gustavo pointed to Logan next.

"She's my sister?" he said, unsure of his reason. Gustavo pointed to me.

"Because she and I have also sung together, and our voices go well together," I said.

"Let me think it over. Logan's reason is by far the worst," Gustavo said, causing Logan to slap his own forehead.

"So Logan doesn't get the solo. But I'm considering James, Carlos, and Kendall. None of you brought a point that I, in my own memory, can prove. Except for Carlos, who is actually incorrect in his. In Counting On You, you guys have one or two lines together. But I'm considering you anyway. So, I want to test James and Kendall's reasons. James will be first. Sing the second verse and the following chorus of Counting On You. Only James and Krystye are singing. Nobody else! We'll run it through to that point with everyone else, then Kendall, Carlos, and Logan stop singing, and James takes the other guys' solos. Once that part is done, go back to regular parts." Gustavo said. We ran it through. At the end, Gustavo had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I understand your simile now," Gustavo said to James, who beamed.

"Okay, let's test Kendall. Same deal, except it's Kendall, not James. Run it!" Gustavo said. We finished the song.

"Carlos' turn!" We ran it through, and Gustavo was smiling.

"Guys, I'm gonna be frank with you guys. I've picked my soloist. Kendall… I'm sorry, but you're not the soloist. James… Neither are you," Gustavo said. Carlos finally got what Gustavo said, and cheered a little.

**P.O.V. change: Carlos Garcia**

What? I got the solo? SWEET! I get to sing with Krystye! Gustavo said he was done with us for the day, so we went back to 2J. Once everyone went to bed, James cornered me in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, James!" I said, cheerful as ever.

"Are you trying to steal Krystye from me?" James said.

"No, I wouldn't dare!" I countered.

"Then why were you so eager to sing with Krystye?"

"Because we all need to sing in pairs at some point. I figured start with me and Krystye, then it moves from there."

"You stole my solo!" James said.

"I did not steal your solo! That solo was up for grabs, and I managed to get it! It was fair game!"

"That's it! You stole my solo, and you're not even admitting to it!"

"You can't steal something that was fair game!" James growled and tackled me to the ground. I blocked his punches, except for one that connected with my right eye, giving me a black eye. Logan and Krystye came out.

"What's going on?" the twins shouted.

"He stole my solo!" James defended.

"I did not!" I said. Logan called for Kendall, and he and Krystye pried us apart. Krystye spotted my eye.

"Oh, Carlos! Logan, Carlos has a black eye!" she said. Logan grabbed the first-aid kit quickly and Kendall let Carlos go.

"Promise not to attack Carlitos again?" Krystye asked James.

"Yes, Krystyna," James said. Krystye let him go, and he dusted his arms off, shot me a glare, and earned a slap in the arm from Krystye.

"We're not going anywhere, so I don't need to cover that shiner up," Krystye said.

"I was right, wasn't I?" Kendall asked Krystye.

"Yeah. I'm just waiting for you to get a big honking shiner, Ken Doll," Krystye said to Kendall, who gave her a sour look.

"I'm not a Ken Doll, so quit calling me that!" Kendall said.

"Why?"

"Because it's a dumb nickname!"

"Why?"

"Because you came up with it!"

"Why?"

"Because you love torturing me?"

"Why?"

"UGH!"

"Why?"

"SHUT UP!"

The two continued playing the Why game, annoying the hell out of Kendall, causing Krystye to enjoy the game even more.

"GUYS! IT'S TEN IN THE EVENING! GO TO BED!" Mama Knight shouted, and we all did as told after Logan finished with my eye.

The next morning, Krystye and I woke up first. Krystye fetched an ice pack for me and gave it to me.

"We don't have to be anywhere yet, so just hold that to your eye. It'll make the swelling go down," Krystye said. I did as told as I sat on the counter. Krystye started cooking her breakfast.

"Hey, whatcha making?" I asked.

"Eggs and bacon," Krystye said.

"Make me some too? I'll make you breakfast next time," I asked.

"Sure," Krystye said with her signature Krystyna Mitchell brand smile. Her smile is so cute… Wait, what am I saying? She's James' girl! I can't do that to him! That'd make me a horrible person! I don't wanna be a horrible person!

"Carlitos… CARLOS! Here's your food!"

"What, what! Sorry," I said. Krystye was handing a plate of eggs and bacon to me. I took it and hopped down from the counter. I sat down at the table and started eating. She sat down a minute later.

"Hey, what time is it?" Krystye asked.

"Whoa! It's six in the morning!" I said after I checked my watch.

"Oh, wow. Hey, after I cover your shiner, how's about some dome hockey?" Krystye asked.

"Totally!" I said. We finished eating, and Krystye went to fetch the makeup. I heard clattering and a small cry for help coming from the bathroom. I ran to help, and she was on the floor, clutching her head. I helped her up, and found a small bit of blood on my hands from when I touched the back of her head. I gently panicked and grabbed a washrag. I got it wet and pressed it to the back of her head, applying pressure. I checked to see if the bleeding had stopped, and it had.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked.

"Totally," she said, then grabbed the compact with my name on it. She applied makeup to my black eye, and soon, it was totally concealed.

"You are amazing!" I said once I got a look. She had a mischievous look on her face when I turned back around.

"Wanna mess with Logan?" she asked.

"In what way?" I asked cautiously.

"Okay, I'm gonna make it look like I've got a black eye, and then, we're gonna pretend like we were fighting. If Logan reacts in the wrong way, I'll stop it," Krystye said.

"Okay," I said. Krystye grabbed her eyeshadows in blue, yellow, and red. She got to work, and soon, she looked like she'd been in a fight and lost.

"How's it look?" she asked.

"Like James after you whacked him with a cane," I said.

"And you after he attacked you," Krystye said. We went to play dome hockey for a few minutes. Krystye cheered as she won, and she winked with her left eye, the eye that was covered in eyeshadow. She slammed her body against Logan and Kendall's bedroom door. I got the message, and we struggled against each other. She pushed off of Logan and Kendall's bedroom door, tackling me to the ground. I kept her at arm's length away from me. We were basically wrestling. She leaned down to my ear.

"Remember, I lose, you win," she whispered. I pushed her off of me and she kept me at bay.

"Remember, swing once you hear a door open. Miss by a half inch," Krystye whispered. I heard Logan and Kendall's door open, and I swung, missing her face by a half inch or so. She moved her head as if she'd been hit.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Krystye beat me at dome hockey, so I challenged her to wrestling," I said. Kendall pried me off of the taller girl. Logan noticed Krystye's black eye. He got closer to look at the 'wound.' Logan touched it, and some of the eyeshadow came off on his fingers.

"It's fake," Logan said, standing up.

"Quit trying to trick me, Krystyna," Logan said, then he and Kendall went back to bed. Krystye went to the bathroom. She came back a minute later holding a wipe of some sort. She was rubbing her eye with it. She removed the wipe and her eye looked normal again.

"I can kinda believe why that didn't work," Krystye said as she threw the wipe away.

"Yeah, that tussle was fun, though," I said. She raised an eyebrow, and I coughed in slight embarrassment, blushing a little. Oh, no, she can't know. She might tell James and James will kill me!

"Earth to Carlitos," Krystye said.

"Carlitos to Earth, I'm fine," I said jokingly.

"Is something wrong? You keep spacing out," Krystye said.

"Nothing's wrong, why would anything be wrong? There's absolutely nothing wrong, everything's fine," I said a little too fast.

"Oh, I think I know what it is," Krystye said.

"No, you don't. Why would you know what it is? I don't even know what it is," I said, still too fast.

"Someone's in love," she said in a singsong manner.

"Am not," I said.

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt," she said.

"You're pulling that? Really?"

"Totally. It's so fitting! So, who's the lucky girl?" She pulled me into a side-hug, lifting me off the ground a little. Oh, no. I can't tell her that the 'lucky girl' is her! Oh, whatever. She's gonna find out someday.

"Y-You," I choked out. She froze, and dropped me.

"What? I'm sorry, Carlitos, but I love James. He even took my-"

"Don't say it. Please don't," I stopped her. She sighed.

"I'm perfectly fine with admiring from afar," I said after a small bit of silence.

"Are you sure? If James and I break up, you're gonna be my first choice," she said.

"Really? I'll settle for that," I said. She smiled and gave me a little kiss on the cheek.

"But I don't see James and I falling apart any time soon," she said.

"Singing with you will be fun," I said.

_Carlos: Here I am_  
><em>There you are<em>  
><em>Why does it seem so far<em>  
><em>Next to you is where I should be<em>  
><em>(Where I wanna be)<em>  
><em>Something I, want so bad<em>  
><em>Know what's inside your head<em>  
><em>Maybe I could see what you see<em>  
><em>(Tell me what you see)<em>

_I gotta keep on believing_  
><em>That everything takes time<em>  
><em>I'll make up any reason<em>  
><em>To make you mine<em>  
><em>If you're staying or leaving<em>  
><em>I'll follow your lead<em>  
><em>So why keep pretending<em>  
><em>Open your eyes<em>  
><em>I can be what you need<em>

_Any kind of guy_  
><em>You want girl<em>  
><em>That's the guy I'll be<em>  
><em>Turn myself upside down<em>  
><em>(Yes I will, yes I will)<em>  
><em>Any kind of guy<em>  
><em>You want girl<em>  
><em>You know I'll agree<em>  
><em>Turn your whole world around<em>  
><em>(Yes I will, yes I will)<em>

_Any kind, any kind_  
><em>Any kind of guy you want<em>  
><em>You decide, change your mind<em>  
><em>I will be there<em>  
><em>Won't you try<em>  
><em>One more try<em>  
><em>Be my any kind of girl<em>  
><em>You decide, it's alright<em>  
><em>I will be there<em>

_Krystye: You seem so, hard to know_  
><em>Say goodbye, say hello<em>  
><em>Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)<em>  
><em>Changing my point of view<em>  
><em>Every day, something new<em>  
><em>Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)<em>

_I gotta keep on believing_  
><em>That everything takes time<em>  
><em>I'll make up any reason<em>  
><em>To make you mine<em>  
><em>If you're staying or leaving<em>  
><em>I'll follow your lead<em>  
><em>So why keep pretending<em>  
><em>Open your eyes(open your eyes)<em>  
><em>I can be what you need(oh!)<em>

_Any kind of girl_  
><em>You want, boy<em>  
><em>That's the kind I'll be<em>  
><em>Turn myself upside down<em>  
><em>(Yes I will, yes I will)<em>  
><em>Any kind of girl<em>  
><em>You want, boy<em>  
><em>You know I'll agree<em>  
><em>Turn your whole world around<em>  
><em>(Yes I will, yes I will)<em>

_Any kind, any kind_  
><em>Any kind of girl you want<em>  
><em>You decide, change your mind<em>  
><em>I will be there (I'll be there)<em>  
><em>Won't you try<em>  
><em>One more try<em>  
><em>Be my any kind of guy<em>  
><em>You decide, it's alright<em>  
><em>I will be there<em>

_Carlos: Let me know, if I'm getting through_  
><em>Making you understand<em>  
><em>Krystye: If it's wrong, I'll try something new<em>  
><em>Carlos and Krystye: Don't look away<em>  
><em>Cause I'm here to stay<em>  
><em>If it's a game<em>  
><em>Then I'm gonna play<em>

_Carlos: Any kind of guy_  
><em>You want girl<em>  
><em>That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)<em>  
><em>Turn myself upside down<em>  
><em>(Yes I will, yes I will)<em>  
><em>Krystye: Any kind of girl<em>  
><em>You want boy<em>  
><em>You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)<em>  
><em>Turn your whole world around<em>  
><em>(Yes I will, yes I will)<em>

_Carlos: Any kind, any kind_  
><em>Any kind of guy you want<em>  
><em>You decide, change your mind<em>  
><em>I will be there (I'll be there)<em>  
><em>Krystye: Won't you try<em>  
><em>One more try<em>  
><em>Be my any kind of guy<em>  
><em>You decide, it's alright<em>  
><em>I will be there<em>

_Carlos: Any kind, any kind_  
><em>Any kind of guy you want<em>  
><em>Krystye: You decide, it's alright<em>  
><em>Carlos and Krystye: I will be there<em>

I had climbed onto the table, and Krystye helped me down.

"You better hope that James didn't hear that," Krystye said.

"Oh, I did," James said. We turned around to see the tall boy right behind us.

"You guys sing really loudly, and I heard every word. Are you crushing on my girl, Carlos?" James asked.

"James, back off! It's not Carlitos' fault!" Krystye said defensively. James grabbed my shirt to get in my face, but Krystye pushed him off of me.

"James! I don't think this is gonna work out," she said.

"This? What are you talking about?" James said.

"You and me. We aren't meant to be a couple."

"B-But we had… relations! Twice!" James said.

"I know, but anyone who gets up in Sweet Carlos' face like that is not the guy I wanna date!"

"What are you saying?"

"James, it's over." Ouch. If I were James, those words would have stung pretty bad. She reached behind her neck and pulled off the necklace James had gotten her for her birthday.

"Take your necklace back," she said. James pushed it back to her.

"Keep it. I gave it to you for your birthday, and not just because I love you. Because you were worth it. You turned seventeen! That's a milestone in itself," James explained. Krystye put the necklace back on.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna hang out with Carlos," Krystye said.

"I'm going back to bed. I need my beauty rest," James said before leaving for his and Krystye's room.

"So, whatcha gonna do?" I asked as she and I sat on the couch.

"It's six-thirty in the morning, I just broke up with James, and you confessed that you like me… What else is there to do?" she asked.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"Wanna be my boyfriend?" she asked. I was dumbstruck. She wanted to be my girlfriend? My voice failed me, so instead, I leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"I take that as a yes?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"I thought so."


	9. Big Time Vicious

**I know, this is a short chapter compared to my normal standards, but oh, well.**

**P.O.V.: Carlos Garcia**

_Krystye: It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold miracle, lyrical<br>You've saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
>There's no way to describe what you do to me<br>You just do to me, what you do  
>And it feels like I've been rescued<br>I've been set free  
>I am hypnotized by your destiny<br>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
>You are...I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_No one compares  
>You stand alone, to every record I own<br>Music to my hear that's what you are  
>A song that goes on and on<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hittin' re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
>I, I love you like a love song, baby<br>I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

Krystye sang along to the CD player as we danced in my room.

"Your voice is beautiful," I said.

"_Gracias, Carlos,_" she whispered. She's been speaking Spanish since tenth grade, but little did she know how much her accent when she spoke it made me melt.

"I'm gonna be a puddle if you keep that up," I whispered back. She giggled.

"It's official. I'm now a puddle," I said.

"But a very sexy puddle," she said. My smile grew wider, and I walked up to her. I kissed her, and she fell back onto the bed, taking me down with her.

**Time skip: around noon**

Okay, I admit it! We did nothing more except for making out. That's it. We fell asleep holding each other around seven, but that's it. I managed to get out of bed without waking her. I was still fully dressed, so I just walked out to the living room.

"Hey, guys!" I said.

"There you are! Where's Krystye?" Logan asked.

"She's still asleep in my bed," I answered. Logan's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, we did nothing past making out," I said. Then it dawned on me that Logan didn't know about Krystye and me.

"What? Is she cheating on James?" Logan asked.

"No, she broke up with James at around six-thirty," I said.

"And she asked you out?" Logan asked to clarify.

"Yes, after I confessed that I like her," I said, blushing at the thought.

"And so…"

"She's sound asleep in my bed," I said before yawning.

"And I'm tired again. I'm gonna take a nap," I said before going back to my room. Krystye had just waked up.

"Where am I? Oh, yeah, Carlos' room. Hey, Carlos!" she said standing up. She walked over to me and kissed me. It reminded me that this morning wasn't a dream.

"You still tired?" I asked. Krystye nodded, and almost fell asleep in my arms. We went back to the bed and went back to sleep.

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

I can't believe this! James and Krystye were together before we went to bed, then, when we get up, she and Carlos are together? That's weird.

Camille's coming over, and we're going to the pool. I was already in my swim trunks and a t-shirt. I grabbed a towel and waited. There was a knock on the door. I answered it to find Camille.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"So, what's up lately in 2J?" Camille asked.

"Ugh, James and Krystye broke up," I said.

"Who broke it off with whom?"

"Krystye broke it off with James, and now she's dating Carlos," I said.

"Whoa. Girl gets around," she said.

"Don't talk about my sister that way!" I said.

"Sorry, Logan," Camille said. I smiled and we continued to the pool.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

I woke up to mine and Krystye's room, and Krystye wasn't in her bed. I fixed my bedhead and went out to the living room.

"Anyone know where Krystye is?" I asked.

"In bed with Carlos," Kendall said.

"What?"

"They're both fast asleep. Don't bug them. I think it's kinda cute," Kendall said.

"Not to me."

"You're just sour because you lost Krystye "The Hottie" Mitchell to Carlos "The Goofball" Garcia," Kendall snorted.

"Shut up, Ken Doll!" I said in return.

"Ugh, you KNOW I hate that nickname!"

"Whatever," I said before sitting down on the couch.

"Wait, I'm James "The Hottie" Diamond! She can't be "The Hottie!" That's my title!" I said.

"Okay, I've also heard people call her Krystye "That Sexy Chick" Mitchell," Kendall said.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted.

"Shut up, James!" Krystye's voice called from Carlos' bedroom.

"Make me!" I said. Krystye came out a minute later in just her black sweatpants and a bra.

"You're in for it now, James!" Kendall said.

"Oh, I'll make you shut up. I'll make you shut up good," she said. I was suddenly scared.

"Oh, no. Krystye, try not to get blood everywhere," Kendall said.

"You're not even gonna defend me?" I exclaimed.

"Nope! It's too fun to watch you guys fight," Kendall said as he sat down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Krystye raised her fist.

"NOT THE FACE!"

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

I watched as Krystye lowered her fist, deciding to swing her leg back instead, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not gonna hit your face," she said, and then kneed him where it hurt.

"Ow…" James said in a squeaky voice, then collapsed on the floor into a fetal position. I laughed a little and threw popcorn at James.

"Now let me sleep!" Krystye shouted as she went back to Carlos' room. Logan came back soaking wet with a black eye.

"Okay, not the best day ever. Um… What happened to James?" He asked.

"Hurricane Krystye hit him in the nuts," I said, laughing. I then noticed his shiner.

"Dude, what happened to you?"

"Camille's trying out for another drama. She punched me in the eye and pushed me in the pool while yelling something about cheating on her," Logan said.

"Camille's gonna kill you one day, and Krystye will be on the war path," I said, laughing a little.

"It's not funny!" Logan defended.

"No, dude, I was laughing at James," I said.

"Getting hit in the nuts isn't a laughing matter!" Logan defended.

"It is when it's James!" Kendall said. A pained groan came from James, who was still on the floor in the fetal position.

"She's vicious!" he managed to squeak out.

"Welcome to my world."


	10. Big Time Princess

**Time skip: around 4 PM**

**P.O.V.: Carlos Garcia**

I woke up to find an arm draped over my waist. I looked to see who it was, and Krystye was still sound asleep. I moved her arm and gently shook her awake.

"Mm… Carlos?" she said as she awakened.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I said. She giggled.

"I'll be a puddle if you keep that up," I said.

"I know, Carlos," she said, running a hand down my arm, taking my hand in hers and intertwining our fingers.

"I believe that this is a pretty big sign of love, and I never did this with Jamie," she said, using James' cutesy nickname.

"Really? Well, I think I'm honored," I said, not quite sure of my words.

"I'm not sure if you should be," she said. She noticed her wardrobe and looked for her shirt.

"Uh, I didn't bring a shirt and all of mine are dirty," she said.

"Relax, you can wear one of mine," I said, then grabbed a clean shirt from the dresser. She slipped it on, the shirt a little bit too big for her, but not by much.

"You look cute in my clothes," I said. Krystye giggled a little.

"I'm now a puddle."

"A sexy puddle." She kissed me on the cheek. Well, she was aiming for my cheek, but got my lips instead.

"Think we should go out to the living room? It's… 4 PM, and I think the guys might be a little worried," Krystye said. I nodded, and we went out to the living room. Logan and Kendall were playing dome hockey, and James was sitting on the couch, an ice pack in his lap.

"James, why is there an ice pack in your lap?" I asked.

"I came out and kneed him in the nuts," Krystye said.

"When?"

"Around noon."

"And it's taken four hours to wear off?"

"NO! Logan! Aw!" Kendall said when he lost to Logan in dome hockey.

"HA! Finally, I win!" Logan said.

"James spent two hours on the floor crying, one hour whining for his mother, a half hour whining about losing Krystye to Carlos, and another half hour with the ice pack on his lap," Kendall explained. Logan laughed.

"Oh, good times!" he said.

"It's not funny! It still hurts!" James protested.

"Oh, quit being a baby!" Krystye said. James stood up.

"I want to be the Hollywood Party King of Hollywood!" James said dramatically.

"You said Hollywood twice," Logan pointed out.

"I know," James said.

"I want to be in on it!" I said, then turned to Krystye.

"And you can be my queen," I said, kissing the back of her hand.

"Guys, don't you remember Bitters' rule about parties? Strictly forbidden?" Katie said.

"When did you get here?" Kendall asked.

"About when James started whining for his mother after Krystye kicked him where it hurt," Katie said.

"I was not whining for my mother!" James defended.

"Really? Then why did I hear cries of 'Mommy, Mommy! It hurts! I want my mommy!' coming from you?" Katie countered.

"…Good point," James said. Everyone but James laughed.

"We're gonna have a party, and nobody's gonna stop us!" I said.

"How?" Katie asked.

"We'll figure it out. Meanwhile, I can tend to my wounds!" James said, sitting down and grabbing the ice pack off of the floor, placing it back on his lap.

"And I can tend to my beauty," I said, taking Krystye's hand in mine.

"Someone's in love!" Katie mocked.

"I'm happily in love and am not fazed by your mockery!" I said overdramatically. Katie crossed her arms, and Krystye lead me to my room.

"I'm not kidding, you look cute in my clothes!" I said before Krystye closed the door.

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

"That was Carlos' shirt?" Katie asked.

"Apparently, judging by what he said," Kendall said.

"I'm going to the pool. See you guys later," Katie said before grabbing a towel and leaving.

"Who wants to bet on when she takes his virginity?" James asked.

"You took hers, James," I said.

"I want to bet!" Kendall said.

"So do I, I guess," I said.

"I call fifty bucks on a Sunday or a Monday," James said.

"Fifty on Tuesday or Wednesday," Kendall said.

"Fifty on Thursday or Friday," I said.

"Spin a Twister spinner to see who gets Saturday?" James asked. Kendall nodded, and I shrugged. James grabbed the spinner from a box under the couch. He spun it, and after a few rotations, it landed on me.

"Okay, so if they do it on Sunday or Monday, James gets fifty from each of us. Tuesday or Wednesday, I get fifty from you guys, and Thursday, Friday, or Saturday, Logan gets fifty from each of us. Deal?" Kendall said.

"Deal!" James and I said. Today was Friday, so if they were doing what I think they were doing, they'd want to pay up now.

"Carlos!" Krystye's voice came from Carlos' room. Kendall went to take a listen. He came back.

"Yep, they're doing something, all right," Kendall said.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"Something R rated, that's for sure," Kendall said.

"Oh, then if Carlos comes out bragging about it, it's time for you guys to pay up! Get your wallets ready, boys!" I said.

"Dude, you sounded like a gay stripper for a minute," James said.

"Shut up," I said. We watched TV for about an hour, and Carlos came out with messed-up clothes and a lipstick-kiss covered face. He was smiling ear-to-ear, and Krystye was standing next to him, her short, dark brown, almost black, hair messed up really badly. She was kissing his neck.

"You look like I did after mine and Krystye's first time," James said.

"So, what were you guys doing in there?" Kendall asked. Carlos walked over to me and whispered something in my ear.

"Okay, boys, pay up!" I said. James and Kendall groaned and gave me fifty bucks each.

"Easiest hundred bucks I've ever made," I said, kicking back.

"We've been duped, James…"

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

Carlos and I got changed into some decent clothes, and I wiped the lipstick off of Carlos' face. I put makeup on his healing black eye to conceal it. I went out to the living room and concealed Logan's and James' shiners, then Carlos and I went to the mall. We soon realized what a mistake that was when we realized that it was the Christmas season. We were pushed around by people and bumped into by people. Carlos and I, holding hands to stay together in the sea of people, found our way to a store that was actually free of crazed Christmas shoppers.

"Sorry I dragged you into a girly store," I said.

"It's fine. Better than being stuck out there," Carlos said. He looked at the wall behind me, and picked up a yellow scarf. He placed it around my neck to see what it'd look like.

"You look great in yellow," he said. I blushed before taking the scarf off and placing it back on the rack. I was wearing a black sweater with blue jeans and a black hat that Kendall gave me for my birthday. Carlos was wearing a blue sweater with black jeans and a blue hat that I'd bought him a few minutes ago. I was wearing a small backpack, and I got Carlos to put my hat in it. I picked out a bandanna and checked it for any holes or defects. It was green, my favorite color. Carlos insisted that I get yellow, but I stuck with green. I bought it and folded it into a triangle, folding it into itself so it looked like a band. I tied it around my head and pulled some of my dark locks from underneath the cloth so they could sit on top of the bandanna.

"Looking good," Carlos said.

Later, we got back home, and James, Kendall, and Logan were playing a video game.

"Hey, guys," Carlos said.

"James, I'm moving out of our room," I said. James dropped his controller in shock.

"What?" he said.

"I'm literally moving out of our room," she said again.

"Whose room are you going to?" James asked. I pointed to Carlos.

"Yeah, Krystye and I can move her bed and stuff into my room," Carlos said.

"When?"

"Tomorrow," Krystye said.

"Is there any way I could possibly win you back?" James asked. Carlos suddenly got a touch of anger in his expression.

"James, Krystye is my girlfriend now. We practice monogamy," Carlos said, a bite in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Carlos, but are you sure she loves you back?" James asked.

"Yes, one-hundred percent. She's shown it, even when she didn't intend to," Carlos said.

"Ever thought that when she's with you, she thinks of me?"

"She doesn't!"

"Are you a psychic?"

"No, but I know Krystyna Louisa Mitchell!"

"Oh, really? Did you know she's known as Krystye "That Sexy Chick" Mitchell?"

"Yes, I knew that!"

"And that you're Carlos "The Goofball" Garcia?"

"Yes, I knew that!"

"And have you ever thought about your relationship with Krystye? Maybe she's FAKING IT!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! James, get out. Please, just get out for a couple of hours. Calm down," I cut in. James narrowed his eyes at Carlos, who returned the look.

"Carlos, _calmate__, por favor,_" I said in a calm voice.

"You never spoke such gentle Spanish to me," James said.

"_Fuera de aquí!_" I shouted, and James left without another word.

"We're gonna leave now," Kendall and Logan said before leaving. Mama Knight was out doing… something and Katie was at the pool, so Kendall and Logan leaving meant we had the apartment to ourselves. Carlos seemed like he was sad or something, so I kissed him gently.

"_Carlos, tú eres muy, muy dulce,_" I said after I broke the kiss. He snatched me up into another kiss, and I just melted into it. I had to tilt my head down to kiss the shorter boy, but he was worth it. I felt a spark I didn't get with James when I kissed Carlos. I heard someone clearing their throat behind us, and we snapped back to reality. I turned around to see Mama Knight with a bag of groceries.

"So, what happened? I hope you're not cheating on poor James," Mama Knight said as she started to put the groceries up.

"No, I broke up with him at six-thirty this morning, and now I'm dating Carlos," I said. Mama Knight gave a slightly confused look, and turned back to her groceries.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Katie is at the pool, I kicked James out so he can calm down, and Kendall and Logan left without telling us where they were going. If I had to guess, I'd say they were all at the pool," I said.

"Oh, okay. That's fine. I just wanted to know. Now, if you're gonna make out, do so in a bedroom, preferably one of yours," Mama Knight said. Carlos led me to his bedroom.

"Nothing more than making out, though!" Mama Knight called after us. Carlos put a Do Not Disturb sign on his door, and he leaned against the door. I walked over to him and we kissed. It wasn't long before we'd moved to his bed.

"I'm getting sleepy," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Carlos replied.

"Can I sleep in here again?" I asked.

"Of course you can, _mi princesa._"


	11. Big Time Hospital AGAIN

**I do plan to make a sequel. This story is situated around the first album, BTR. The sequel will be centered on the second album, Elevate. The threequel will be (if it's out at the time) their third album.**

**The first set of italicized text is a flashback.**

**Time skip: 9:30 AM the next morning**

**P.O.V.: Carlos Garcia**

"Carlos… Carlos… CARLOS!"

"Huh? What? Oh, it's just you," I said, snapping out of my dreams.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Krystye said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I was dreaming of something, and I thought someone else was waking me up," I explained. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're cute when you're even the slightest bit angry," I said. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Last night, I got bored, so I went out. Yes, I woke up and left you. I bought Santa hats and glitter glue. I wrote our names on each one! Here is yours!" Krystye said, placing a hat on my head. I took it off to look at it. It had my name in gold glitter written on the white fuzzy part, and on the side, she had written 'C + K 4-ever' in silver glitter. I turned to look at her, and she had on one with her name on it in green glitter, with 'C + K 4-ever' written in gold glitter.

"Do you like it?" Krystye asked.

"No," I said. Krystye started to pout.

"I don't like it. I love it!" I said. Krystye then had a huge smile on her face that reached her beautiful brown eyes. Well, today, they were brown. Yesterday, they were green. She always tells us that if her eyes turn black, get the hell away. I've only seen her eyes black once, and that was two years ago.

"_Come on, baby! Can't you just go out with me on one date?" the big guy, Brick, said._

"_I said no!" Krystye said fiercely. That's when, as Krystye turned around, Brick grabbed her butt. Krystye's eyes turned black and she was practically fuming. James, Logan, Kendall, and I backed off, scared for our lives. She turned around and punched Brick in the face, knocking him out and giving him one hell of a black eye. She turned around, grabbing us by our shirt collars and walking to our next class. _

"You were mean freshman year," I said.

"Oh, really? Yeah, I agree with that, especially when I punched that guy Brick out that one day," Krystye said.

"I was just thinking about that," I said.

"Now can we not think about it?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course," I said.

"Your eyes are a beautiful shade of brown today," I said. She then noticed her outfit, sweatpants and a bra. She blushed.

"Oh, come on, I've seen you in less than that," I said. She gently smacked my shoulder. I grabbed one of my shirts. She took off her hat, and I slipped the shirt over her head and onto her torso.

"You just like seeing me in your clothes, huh?" she asked.

"Of course I do, but that's not the only reason I let you borrow a shirt," I said. There was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Gustavo wants you guys there NOW, in your practice clothes!" Logan said through the door.

"I'm in mine," Krystye said. She helped me get dressed like I had with her. I helped her with her bandanna, and she placed my helmet on my head.

"I think the helmet is sexy," she said. I blushed, smiling.

"So's the bandanna," I said. She blushed, smiling. We left the room and Logan raised an eyebrow at Krystye's shirt.

"Shirt's just a little big," Logan said.

"It's my shirt," I said.

"Oh. Well, let's go to the studio. James, Kendall, hurry up!" Logan shouted. The two boys mentioned came dashing out. Logan drove the car to the studio.

"Guys, I don't have Carlos and Krystye's duet quite ready yet. So, let's run Worldwide," Gustavo said.

We ran the song, and Gustavo seemed impressed.

"Krystye's vocals are doing better than normal. What are you doing to improve?" Gustavo said.

"I stopped drinking Starbucks?" she said.

"Hm… That is a small factor… Hey, what are you guys doing? Pay attention!" Gustavo said as he caught Krystye and me kissing. We didn't catch what he was saying the first time, but when James tapped us on the shoulder, we separated.

"Okay, guys, please stop getting distracted! Okay, now, let's run Famous!" Gustavo said. We did, and James' voice cracked on the lowest part of his solo. Gustavo stopped us.

"What was that, James?" Gustavo said.

"Sorry, my voice just cracked. That's all," James said.

"Don't let it happen again. Now, let's run some dance moves!" Gustavo said.

"Sorry, it hasn't been a week since our hospital visit," Logan said. Krystye nodded. She suddenly closed her eyes tight and gripped her head. I looked over at Logan, and he was doing the same thing. They both wavered on their feet, and Krystye opened her eyes to look around.

"Kendall, why are there two of you?" she asked. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her knees buckled. I ran to catch her. I looked over to Logan, and Kendall had caught him.

"Again?" James asked. He dialed 911 on his phone.

"Yes, we have two Caucasian teens, one male, one female, both seventeen, passed out at Rocque Records. I haven't checked," James said. He ran over to Krystye first. He checked her pulse.

"Slow pulse," he checked her breathing, "and shallow breathing on the girl." He went over to Logan.

"Same condition with the boy," he said into the phone. "Yes, I'll stay on the line." I gently laid her down on the floor. Kendall saw this and did the same with Logan.

"Guys, an ambulance is on the way," James said. A few minutes later, four men came in and placed Krystye and Logan on gurneys.

"I want to ride in the ambulance with them!" I said.

"Sorry, there's no room. You'll have to meet us at the hospital," the EMT said.

"Why does my talent keep getting hospitalized?" Gustavo said in frustration.

"We need to go to the hospital," Kendall said. Gustavo offered to drive, and we agreed. We piled into the car, and Gustavo drove to the hospital.

"Let me guess. Mitchell?" the receptionist said. We nodded frantically.

"Room 217 for Logan and 218 for Krystyna," she said. We hurried to the rooms. I went to Krystye's room, even though everyone else went to see Logan. I saw her pale figure lying on that hospital bed, and my heart broke.

"Carlos?" a feminine voice asked. I thought it was Krystye at first, until I analyzed the voice. It wasn't Krystye's voice. I turned around, and the nurse was there.

"You scared me," I said.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Are you her nurse?" I asked.

"Yes. I assume you're her… boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"How'd you know my name?" I asked.

"Krystyna is mumbling in her sleep about her _Carlos Dulce_. Plus, her pocketbook fell out of her pocket and opened to a picture of you. She wrote your name across the bottom of the photo," she said.

"So, what's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Dehydration and stress on her muscles. She's being overworked. Maybe if she relaxed a little, then she'd stop fainting so much," the nurse said.

"Thank you," I said. I walked over to my sleeping beauty and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"_Mi Carlos Dulce… _Sweet Carlos…" Krystye mumbled in her sleep. She must be dreaming about me.

"_Te amo, Carlos,_" she said. She woke up a minute later.

"Carlos!" she said happily, and reached out, wanting me to hug her. I obliged happily.

"You're awake!" I said happily.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You just passed out at Rocque Records," I said. The nurse left at that point.

"Oh…" she said. She held one hand out, and I had no idea what it was for.

"Come here," she said.

"I'm here."

"Closer." I moved in a little.

"Closer." I leaned down some towards her.

"Closer." I leaned down, and she hugged me. I kissed her on the cheek, but when I pulled away, she placed her free hand on the back of my neck.

"Come on, enough teasing, kiss me already," she said. I smiled and kissed her on the lips. After a couple of minutes of us kissing, I heard someone clear their throat. We broke the kiss to see James, Kendall, Gustavo, and Kelly at the door.

"Logan wants to come see you, but when he tried to stand, he fell back down. The nurses had to get him back up. He claims to be severely light-headed," Kendall said.

"I want to go see him," Krystye said. I helped her try to stand, but her knees buckled underneath her, and I had to catch her.

"Okay, Krystye, back in bed," I said.

"I want to see my brother!" she whined like a small child.

"Not right now. You're having issues staying upright," I said.

"Well, I'm going back to the studio to work on the duet," Gustavo said. Kelly smiled, pointed in Gustavo's direction, waved goodbye, and followed the large man.

"We're gonna leave you two alone," James said.

"Don't swallow each other," Kendall said before he and James left.

"Carlitos, my head feels like it's two feet above my body," Krystye said.

"You'll be fine, Krystye," I said. We kissed again, and this time, it lasted until we needed air. We broke the kiss to get some air, then kissed again. Her hands played with my hair, and my hands rested on her waist, gently playing with the hem of my shirt that she was wearing. Krystye was the one to deepen the kiss, and we stayed like that for a while. The nurses who only came in for small, unimportant things stayed out, and we were only interrupted three times for the important stuff.

"I love you, Carlitos," she said.

"I love you, too, Krystyna."

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

Carlos' previous words had struck a good chord. He loves me back? I'm so honored! We continued kissing until James and Kendall came back in.

"No, I don't want to leave _mi princesa!_" Carlos protested.

"We need to go to bed! You need your sleep!" James said.

"What about the Mitchell twins?" Carlos asked.

"They want to keep them until they have their balance back, which could take days!" Kendall said.

"I don't care! I'm staying with _mi princesa!_" I said. James and Kendall exchanged looks and let go.

"Okay, fine! You can stay," James said. Carlos smiled and walked back to me, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Here's money for breakfast, Carlos. You're gonna need it," Kendall said, handing Carlos a 20.

"Thanks, Kendall," Carlos said.

"Bye, Krystye. I'll see you tomorrow," Kendall said. James smiled and waved goodbye. I waved back, and they left. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Logan's number on the face-to-face chat on my phone. He answered.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, Logie. How ya doing?" I asked.

"Doing good, I guess, for a guy who's stuck in the hospital for an unknown period of time," Logan said, his voice a little hoarse.

"Hey, Logan!" Carlos said, getting into the picture with me.

"Hey, Carlos. Happily in love, I see," Logan said.

"Yes, very much so," Carlos said before kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh, Carlos… So, Logan, I just wanted to see what's up with you," I said.

"Nothing, really. All I've got to do is eat, sleep, and get better," Logan replied.

"Yeah, me too. Isn't Camille coming over to see you any minute?" I asked.

"Come on, Little Sis, I don't think she even knows," Logan said.

"Well, once we're done here, call her!" I said.

"I plan to. But first, I'm gonna talk to you and your boyfriend," Logan said. I looked at Carlos, and his face had a reddish tint to it.

"Aw, someone's embarrassed," Logan teased.

"Oh, can it, Logan," Carlos said. Logan laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that was kinda funny," he said.

"Be nice to Carlos. For all you know, he could be your future brother-in-law," I said.

"Okay, and for all you know, Camille could be your future sister-in-law," Logan countered.

"Okay, well, get better, let your head float back to your body, and peace out. Call Camille! Use face-to-face chat! She has it," I said before hanging up. Carlos kissed me on the lips as if he hadn't kissed me in years, and I kissed back with the same amount of emotion.

**P.O.V. change: Third person**

**Focus on: Logan Mitchell**

Logan dialed Camille's number in the face-to-face chat. She answered quickly.

"Hey, Camille!" Logan said, his voice still a little hoarse.

"Logan, hey! What's going on?" Camille asked.

"Guess where I am. Go on guess," Logan said. Camille was in thought for a second.

"Oh, Logan, what happened? Why are you in the hospital?" Camille asked.

"Fainted at Rocque Records. Can't stand on my own two feet without falling," Logan said.

"Oh, poor Logie Bear! I'm coming there immediately!" Camille said. She grabbed her purse and ran towards the exit from the Palm Woods. She stayed on the line.

"Is it just you in the hospital?" Camille asked.

"No, Krystye's in the next room. She's in the same condition I'm in," Logan said.

"Oh, Logan! I'm almost there! TAXI! Easiest taxi ever flagged," Camille said.

"I sent that taxi," Logan said.

"Hospital, and step on it!" Camille said to the driver.

"Thank you, Logie bear! So… How're the rest of the guys?" Camille asked.

"We're here!" the taxi driver said. Camille paid him, then left for the hospital.

"I'll reimburse you for that taxi ride. And they're doing great. Carlos and Krystye are probably sucking face right now in the next room," Logan said. Suddenly, Camille hung up. Logan raised an eyebrow. Camille opened the door.

"Oh, Logie Bear, I'm so worried!" Camille said.

"I'd love to stand and hug you, but I feel like my head's two feet away from my body," Logan said.

"I'll settle for this," Camille said before kissing Logan.

"That was cool…"


	12. Big Time Break

**Time skip: the next morning, around 10 AM**

**P.O.V.: Krystye Mitchell**

I woke up to Carlos fast asleep in the recliner next to my hospital bed, snoring lightly. I smiled and noticed that his blanket had fallen off. I reached down to grab it, barely succeeding without falling out of the bed. I placed it on top of the sleeping boy. I felt gravity take over when I fell out of the bed. I tried to stand, but I just felt severely woozy and fell back to the floor. I reached for the call button and pushed it.

"Yes, is there anything you need?" the nurse asked.

"I fell again," I said.

"Okay, your nurse will be there momentarily," she said. My nurse came in and lifted me off the ground, trying not to disturb Carlos. She helped me get back in bed. I thanked her, and she left. Carlos hadn't stirred.

"Heavy sleeper much?" I mumbled to myself. I looked to the door when there was a knock on it.

"Hey, twin sister," I heard Logan's voice say.

"Logan?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, coming into the room. He was in a wheelchair that he was pushing himself.

"Still too woozy to stand," Logan said.

"Me too. I just fell out of bed and couldn't get back up," I said.

"That sucks. I really wanted to see you in person, not just over face-to-face chat on our phones," Logan said.

"Thanks, Logan, it makes me feel wanted," I said.

"It's crazy how we keep landing ourselves in here together."

"No kidding."

"They said they want to keep both of us here until we can stand on our own feet without getting woozy," Logan said.

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm not going home today," I said, smiling a fake smile.

"Neither am I," Logan said.

"I don't like hospitals. They reek of depression and death," I said.

"Aw, it's okay, Krystye. We shouldn't be here for long," Logan said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I like having a twin, even if we do fight," Logan said.

"I do, too. You're my other half, big brother," I said. Even though we're twins, we call each other big brother and little sister because he's older than me by about three minutes, and it just sounds fitting. I heard a yawn to my right. I looked, and Carlos was waking up.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," I said.

"Hey, Krystye. Hi, Logan," Carlos said.

"Hey, Carlos," Logan said.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah, I slept like a rock," Carlos said.

"Rocks don't sleep," Logan said.

"It's an expression, Logan," I said.

"I know. I'm gonna go now. See you, little sister!" Logan said before wheeling off.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

"James, come on! We're going to the hospital to see the twins!" Kendall shouted. I was thinking in my room, and I snapped out of my thoughts when Kendall spoke.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute," I said. Kendall came into my room.

"You okay, James?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"No, really, you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You seem very distant," Kendall said.

"Okay, I miss Krystye being my girlfriend," I said. Kendall walked over to my bed and sat next to me.

"If she loves you, she'll come back," Kendall said.

"I know…"

"If you really want her back, not as arm candy, then let her choose. If she loves you, she'll come back to you. If not, she'll stay with Carlos. Give her time," Kendall said.

"So hurry up and we'll go to the hospital." I nodded and slipped my shoes on.

"Let's go," I said.

"Put a shirt on, Lover Boy," Kendall said. I rolled my eyes and slipped a clean shirt on. Kendall drove to the hospital, and we went up to see Logan first.

"Hey, guys," Logan said, his voice a little hoarse.

"You're awake!" Kendall said.

"Been awake for a while," Logan said.

"Aw, man, your voice. What happened?" I asked.

"It always does this when I'm in a hospital. I don't know why. My own twin doesn't even have that problem!"

"Your own twin doesn't have a *bleep* either," Kendall said.

"I would know, I had sex with her twice," I said.

"Don't remind me. The only reason I haven't killed you or Carlos yet is because you're my friends," Logan said. I gulped.

"Relax, you're fine," Logan said. I smiled.

"For now…" I gulped. Kendall and Logan burst out laughing.

"Keep it in your pants, Diamond," Logan said.

"Oh, Logan, you and your sick jokes…" I said with a fake smile.

"I've been in to see Krystye already. A nurse had to help me into a wheelchair, and then I was good from there," Logan said.

"Want to go see Krystye now?" Kendall asked. Logan nodded, and he helped him to a nearby wheelchair. Kendall was going to push him, but Logan stopped him. He wheeled himself to the next room, us following him. Krystye broke a kiss with Carlos right after we walked in. She smiled ear-to-ear. But then I remembered something.

"Guys, Grammy Diamond's funeral is tomorrow," I said.

"Well, they can Skype us in, and we'll sing for the family," Krystye said.

"We don't have to dance," Logan said.

"Kendall, you can play guitar, right?" Krystye asked. Kendall nodded. "I've got a song that's perfect. I got it off of a TV show, and I think I can get some sheet music," Krystye finished.

"Really? How?" I asked.

"Hello? Yes, I'm Krystye Mitchell, and I'd like to purchase a copy of the sheet music for More Than a Band from Lemonade Mouth," Krystye said into the phone.

"Really? I'm from a new band, Big Time Rush, Gustavo Rocque's newest discovery. We'd like to sing your song at one of our bandmates' relatives' funeral. Really? Oh, right now I'm at the hospital over by the Palm Woods, room 218. So, you give us permission to cover the song on our demo? SWEET! There's five of us. Thank you, sir!" Krystye said before hanging up.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"We get to cover More Than a Band on our demo and first album. Not only sing it at Grammy Diamond's funeral. They're coming with five copies of the sheet music for us," Krystye said. Right then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Krystye said a little louder. The door opened.

"I take it that the lady is Krystye Mitchell?" the man asked.

"Yep, that's me," Krystye said.

"Is this Big Time Rush?" he asked. We all nodded.

"Here's the sheet music and a sort of permission slip to cover this song and put it on your album. I hope you get better, Ms. Mitchell," he said before leaving. She gave us each a copy, and I looked at the cover.

"Guys, this is sweet," I said.

"It's for you and your family, James," Krystye said.

"Try standing, you guys," Kendall said. Krystye stood, and closed her eyes, waiting for the fall that never came.

"I don't feel lightheaded," she said. Logan stood, and he smiled. He didn't fall either.

"Carlos, call Mama Knight," Krystye said. Carlos did, and a few minutes later, she showed up with a nurse following her.

"Oh, you two are standing and not falling. Are you their guardian?" the nurse asked Mama Knight.

"Yes," she said. The nurse handed her two clipboards.

"Discharge papers," the nurse said, and then made sure that the twins were ready to go. They were, and the nurse left.

"When we get home, I'll get my guitar and we'll work on this song. We can have them Skype us in from Rocque Records," Kendall said. I smiled.

"This is cool that you're doing this for my family," I said.

"It's no problem. Plus, we can put it on our demo once it's all over," Carlos said. I suddenly felt sad about Grammy Diamond's death. Krystye walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We're here for you, James. We'll always be here," she said.

"Yeah, there's no getting rid of us," Logan said.

"Thanks, again," I said. Mama Knight finished the papers, and we were out of there with the twins after a minute. Logan just sat in his wheelchair, and Krystye sat in the one the nurses brought in. Mama Knight drove us all home, and Carlos went to take a shower. Kendall offered to call Gustavo about the song, and Gustavo was overjoyed about it. He wanted us at the studio whenever we were ready to start, since Carlos was in the shower. Carlos came out in a green shirt and blue jeans a few minutes later. We all changed clothes and I drove the car to the studio. Kendall grabbed a guitar once we got in the big booth, and we all grabbed a stool to sit on. We had all agreed on which parts each person was singing. Gustavo got us in the booth, and we practiced.

"I'm here for you, James…"


	13. Big Time James

**Wow, two chapters within 24 hours! My new personal best! **

**Time skip: the next day, around 4 PM**

**P.O.V.: Krystye Mitchell**

Gustavo and Kelly were bringing a widescreen computer with a camera into the big booth. It was to be used to Skype us into the funeral. We practiced a couple of times before 4:30, when James' mother asked for the chat. Gustavo hit 'accept,' and the burial site showed on the screen, with Brooke Diamond looking into the camera.

"James, how are you!" Brooke said.

"Hi, mom! We're doing great. We've got a treat for you guys during the funeral," James said.

"What is it, dear?" she asked.

"We're gonna sing a song we're gonna have on our first album," James said.

"Oh, that's lovely! What kind of song is it?" Brooke asked.

"It's a slow friendship song called More Than a Band," I said.

"Hi, Krystye! How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing good. Logan and I just got out of the hospital yesterday for a fainting spell," I said.

"Oh, you poor babies. Your mom's gonna be here any second," Brooke said before my mom showed up next to her.

"Hey, Brooke. Hey, guys!" mom said in a collective term.

"Hi mom!" Logan and I said.

"Hi, Mama Mitchell!" the other guys said.

"The funeral procession is here," Mom said. Just then, people filed into the chairs. Mama Diamond and mom moved the shot to face both the crowd and the grave. People approached the screen to give James their apologies.

"People, we're about to start!" the pastor of Grammy Diamond's church said. Everyone settled down.

"Today, we're gathered here today to mourn the loss of Harriet Diamond, mother of two, mother-in-law to one, and grandmother of one. May her children, Gregory and Harold Diamond, be able to continue their lives as normal. May her grandson, James Diamond, be able to pursue his dream while in L.A. May all those close to Harriet be able to continue their lives as normal. And now, a treat from James Diamond's up-and-coming band Big Time Rush!" the pastor said.

"I'm James Diamond."

"I'm Logan Mitchell."

"I'm Carlos Garcia."

"I'm Kendall Knight."

"And I'm Krystyna Mitchell. Here's a new song that will be on our first album. It's called More Than a Band, originally performed by Lemonade Mouth." Kendall played the intro, and I started the song.

_Krystye: __I can't pretend  
>To know how you feel<br>But know that I'm here  
>Know that I'm real<em>

_Carlos: __Say what you want  
>Or don't talk at all<em>

_Krystye: __I'm not gonna let you fall  
>Reach for my hand<br>'Cause it's held out for you  
>My shoulders are small<br>But you can cry on them too  
>Everything changes<br>But one thing is true  
>Understand<br>We'll always be more than a band_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Logan: __You used to brave the world  
>All on your own<br>Now we won't let you go, go it alone_

_James: __Be who you wanna be  
>Always stand tall<em>

_All: __Not gonna let you fall  
>Reach for my hand<br>'Cause it's held out for you  
>My shoulders are strong<br>But you can cry on them too  
>Everything changes<br>But one thing is true  
>Understand<br>We'll always be more than a band_

_Krystye: __I never knew you could take me so far  
>I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need<em>

_All: __Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are strong  
>But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)<br>Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_Logan and James: __Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are strong  
>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Carlos and Kendall: Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>Krystye: We'll always be more than a band<em>

Applause rang from the speakers.

"Thank you, Big Time Rush. On that note, it is now that we lay Harriet Diamond to rest," the pastor said before the casket was lowered into the ground.

"Great job, guys. That song almost made me cry," Brooke said.

"Mom, go ahead and cry. It's healing," James said, smiling at me as he repeated the lesson I taught him.

"Thank you, James. You are going to get your dream, especially with your friends by your side," Brooke said. We hugged each other after she said this. James broke down crying, falling to his knees as the sobs racked his body. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, and I all hugged James at the same time as he cried. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"James, we're here. Remember the song," I said. He kept crying as he hugged me, his tears soaking through my shirt.

**Time skip: about two hours later**

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

Later, we were back in 2J. I cried the whole way home from Rocque Records, Krystye holding me as I cried on her shoulder. I went to the couch and cried. I overheard a conversation between Krystye and Carlos.

"Krystye, is everything okay?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, I'm terribly sorry, but I've got to do this," Krystye said,

"Do what?" Carlos said.

"I-I'm breaking up with you," she said.

"What? Why?" Carlos asked.

"James needs me now more than ever. I can't stand to see him alone during this depressing stage in his life. Plus, I miss his kisses and hugs, and his voice telling me that he loves me into my ear," Krystye said.

"I-I understand. I hope he makes you happy, because when you're happy, I'm happy, even if another man is the source of that happiness," Carlos said. I heard his footsteps leaving and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"James, I'm sorry for breaking up with you like I did. Could you ever take me back?" Krystye's voice said above me. I stood up from my lying position. We looked into each other's eyes for a minute, hazel to hazel, before I hugged her.

"Yes, I'd love to take you back. You have no idea how much I've missed you," I said.

"I missed you, too," Krystye said into my chest. She looked up into my eyes, and she stood on her tiptoes. I leaned down, and we kissed. It felt like fireworks. She suddenly broke the kiss.

"AH! Charlie horse!" she said, obviously in pain. I picked her up and moved her to the couch. I took off her shoe after she motioned that the back of her leg was the part in pain. Tears leaked from her eyes as she gritted her teeth. Her toes were pointed forward. I gently, yet forcefully, grabbed her foot and pulled her heel forward and her toes back. Her face relaxed as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, James," she said. She held her arms out. I was confused for a second.

"Come here and kiss me already," Krystye said, and I happily obliged. I knelt down and kissed her. I felt the fireworks again. My fingers ran through her hair, down her body, and came to rest on her waist. Her fingers locked in my hair. She kissed me as if she hadn't kissed me in years.

"I missed you," Krystye said.

"I missed you, too," I said.

"I love you, James."

"I love you, Krystye."

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

I walked into the living room to find James and Krystye making out on the couch.

"Krystye!" I shouted, causing both teens to jump.

"I hope you're not cheating on Carlos," I said.

"No, I broke up with Carlos, and James took me back," Krystye said.

"Really, now. Go back to groping each other," I said, and they did just that. I sighed. I was walking to the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Camille standing there.

"LOGIE BEAR!" she said loudly, then hugged me.

"You're out of the hospital!" she said.

"Yep, I am. Feels good to be able to walk without passing out," I said. Camille kissed me. When she broke it, I smirked.

"You're a good kisser," I said.

"Thanks, Logan. Oh, wow, those two are going at it," Camille said, noticing James and Krystye.

"Krystye and Carlos broke up, and James took her back," I said.

"They must have really missed each other," she said.

"Apparently," I said. Camille was silent for a minute.

"Wanna make out?" Camille asked. I smiled, and she kissed me. She walked in and closed the door, not separating the whole time. We lay on the other side of the large orange couch. And made out.

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

I walked into the living room to get a drink from the kitchen when I saw two couples making out on the couch. After examining their faces, I realized the couples were James and Krystye and Logan and Camille. I shrugged and went to get my water. I laughed a little and went back to mine and Logan's room to practice the guitar.

**Time skip: the next day, around 10 PM**

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

James and I were going to a teen club. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and Camille were going with us. Griffin and Gustavo gave us the okay to sing at the club, and it doesn't even have to be our songs. In fact, they encouraged us to sing there, as it'd increase our popularity. The club was a karaoke place. I was dressed in a skintight, mid-thigh length green dress with a green flower on the strap. My hair was done in a carefree style. Camille was in a red dress like mine, but her hair was done in a messy updo. We left, walking to the place. I can't remember the name of the place, but it was really cool. We had to show IDs to make sure we were actual teens, not just junior high kids trying to sneak in. We were waved in. James pointed to the stage, where a mediocre singer had taken the stage and was singing a Selena Gomez song. We walked over to the MC, and I signed up for myself, then James signed up for the band.

"And next to the stage, we've got Krystye Mitchell!" the MC said. I smiled, hugged James, and hopped onstage, hearing a few wolf whistles. I milked it, of course.

"What song are you gonna sing, Krystye?" the MC asked.

"She's So Gone," I said.

"Nice! Play it!" the MC said before playing the song.

_Krystye: Insecure  
>In her skin<br>Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away  
>Learned to fly<br>If you want her back, gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<em>

_She's so gone_

I leaned back over a table as I sang the next line.

_That's so over now  
>She's so gone<br>You won't find her around  
>You can look but you won't see<br>The girl I used to be  
>'Cause she's<br>She's so gone_

I hopped back onstage.__

_Here I am  
>this is me<br>and I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?  
>Are you mad?<br>That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you  
>'Cause the girl that you thought you knew<em>

_She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone away<br>Like history  
>She's so gone<br>Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone  
>That's so over now<br>She's so gone  
>You won't find her around<br>You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone<br>(That's so over now)  
>She's so gone<br>(You won't find her around)_

_You can look but you won't see  
>The girl I used to be<br>'Cause she's  
>She's so gone<em>

_So long  
>She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.<em>

"Give it up for Krystye Mitchell! Up last, but definitely not least, on this fine evening, is… Big Time Rush!" the MC said. The guys in the band with me hopped onstage with me.

"What're you guys gonna sing?" the MC asked.

"Our own song, called Counting On You," James said, handing the MC a disc.

"Track two," he said.

"Okay, give it up for Big Time Rush!" the MC said as he played the song. We sang the song as we would on a normal day at Rocque Records, only without Gustavo shouting at us. I looked at the crowd to see Gustavo, Griffin, and Kelly near the back. We finished the song, and the crowd cheered us on. Luckily, this place let the audience choose. He had his hand over the other contestants' heads for applause, and they got decent applause.

"How do you guys feel about Krystye Mitchell?" he said. I got a major uproar in applause.

"And what about Big Time Rush?" he said. They got the same amount.

"Sadly, I can let groups bigger than two sing, but are ineligible to win. So, Krystye Mitchell wins!" the MC said. I cheered, and James kissed me in my victory. We walked offstage, but the MC stopped me.

"Don't you want your prize? You get a 20 dollar gift card to use right here! Groups of two get one 20 dollar card each," the MC said, handing me a card.

"Cool, thanks!" I said. Kelly ran up to us and hugged me.

"You guys were all great! I'm sure if you guys were eligible, you'd have won!" Kelly said.

"But our BTR girl won instead! You did great!" Gustavo said.

"Yes, and this song being up for download would be a great idea. Krystye, why don't you go up to the stage and promote BTR for us? We'll have Counting On You up for download in the next hour on iTunes," Griffin said.

"Sure, why not," I said, going back up to the stage. I grabbed a microphone.

"Hey, who loved Big Time Rush's performance?" I asked, receiving tons of applause.

"If you liked their performance tonight, and want to listen to a studio recording of Counting On You, it'll be on iTunes in the next hour, available for download!" I said. I got more applause, then silence.

"Sing again!" one voice shouted. It was James' voice.

"Yeah, sing again! You're in Big Time Rush, right? Sing again!" another voice shouted. It was Logan's voice.

"Okay, I'll sing again," I said. The crowd cheered.

"So, what song do you guys want me to sing? Raise your hands!" I said. Several hands rose. I pointed to someone.

"She's So Gone," he said. I then realized it was Kendall who said that.

"Okay, I will," I said. The MC started the music. I sang the song, and the crowd went wild.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

Krystye sang again after promoting BTR. I leaned over to the nearest non-bandmate.

"That's my girlfriend," I said, then went back to the band.

"That's our bandmate!" we shouted while she was singing. I smiled. When the song ended, she cheered and left the stage. She hopped into my arms, bridal style, and kissed me deeply.

"Whoa, what brought that on?" I asked, a huge smile on my face.

"I don't know, I guess you're just my really hot boyfriend," she said before kissing me deeply again.

"Am I the luckiest man on earth right now or what?"


	14. Big Time Laryngitis

**Any laryngitis remedies mentioned most likely won't work.**

**Time skip: the next morning, around 9:30 AM**

**P.O.V.: Krystye Mitchell**

I woke up that morning to James in bed with me. Actually, I was in James' bed with him. What'd I miss?

"James?" I said, my voice squeaking with laryngitis.

"Krystye, you're awake," James said. I sat up, then realized I wasn't wearing anything. I quickly covered up.

"What'd we do last night?" I squeaked.

"We did it again," James said. Now that I thought about it, I did feel kinda sore.

"When did my voice go out?" I squeaked.

"About when you were screaming my name, almost waking the whole Palm Woods," James said. That's when I realized that he wasn't wearing anything either. He was lying on his side, a smug look on his face. The blanket covered from waist down. I stood up, grabbing my dress from last night to cover up. When it didn't help, I just discarded the dress to the floor and headed to the bathroom. I could feel James' eyes on me. I would have growled, but my voice was failing me.

"Guys, Gustavo wants us at the studio in twenty!" Kendall shouted. I cursed in my head, seeing as my voice was failing me. I quickly got dressed in a white V-neck and white jeans with a black hoodie. James was dressed when I came out, in his own version of my outfit, only using his own lucky white v-neck. We drove down to the studio. Gustavo wanted us to run More Than a Band. I tried, but my voice would only squeak.

"_I can't pretend to know how you feel, but know that I'm here, know that I'm real!_" I sang in my squeaky, laryngitis-ridden voice.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Stop now, and SPARE MY HEARING! What happened to your voice?" Gustavo yelled.

"Well…" I squeaked, blushing.

"Um, Krystye and I kinda had some, uh… make-up sex, and her voice went out after all of the strain she's put it through in the past 24 hours," James said.

"Oh, that's happened to me lots of times. Well, not the make-up sex part. You guys get the day off so Krystye can rest her voice," Gustavo said.

"Drink lots of water, and this herbal tea. It'll soothe the vocal chords so you'll be able to sing again in 24 hours. It's a proven laryngitis remedy," Kelly said, handing me a box. I silently thanked her, and gave Logan the box.

"Rest up, Krystye! And take it easy on your voice!" Kelly called after us as we left. Kendall drove the car back to the Palm Woods. We got home and Logan made some of the tea. He gave it to me chilled.

"It was hot, but you like chilled tea. Plus, it works either way. It says so on the box," Logan said. I smiled my thanks, and he left. Kendall was down by the pool with the new girl, Jo. I looked through the window at the pool, and you could tell that they were hitting it off pretty well. They walked towards the building, and a few minutes later, the two were in the apartment.

"I'm gonna go talk to Krystye," she said.

"She's on vocal rest, so she'll be communicating using a notepad or her body language," Kendall said. Jo nodded and walked over to me, who was lying on the couch.

"Hey, Krystye! What's up?" Jo asked. I shrugged, intending to say 'Nothing much.'

"Interesting… So, mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" Jo asked. I smiled and nodded.

"So, you're dating James Diamond. Is he a good kisser?" Jo asked. Kendall facepalmed. I nodded, a huge smile on my face.

"I heard you had… relations with him. Is he any good?" Jo asked. I frantically wrote on my notepad and showed it to her.

"Why am I asking these questions? Because I want to know if you're happy, Krystye. Camille and I are friends, girlfriends of best friends need to stick together. Now, if we could find someone for Carlos…" Jo said. I crossed my arms.

"Well, answer the question!" Jo said, handing me my notepad. I wrote a quick few words and handed it back.

"Oh, so he is. I hope you're happy with him. I'm happy with my Kendall," she said, hugging Kendall.

"Are you done harassing the sick?" Kendall said. I was about to say an insult, but my voice failed me again.

"Ha! Can't call me names, huh, Krystye? I win! OW!" Kendall said. I had thrown a Harry Potter book at him. It hit him in the face, giving him a black eye. I waved him over, and he walked over to me. I grabbed the compact with his name on it and hid his newly formed black eye. He and Jo left the apartment, leaving me alone. James then came out of our room and walked over to me.

"Hey, Krystye," he said, kissing the back of my hand. I smiled and blushed. He had his hair combed back, a hairstyle that, on him, was so sexy I could die! I leaned over to kiss him, but he stopped me before I could.

"Not yet. I've got to get you begging for my touch," he said. He ghosted his hand up my arm, not quite touching me, but I could feel how close his hand was to my arm. My breathing came in heavier pants.

"Want me to kiss you yet?" he asked. I nodded.

"How badly?" he asked. I closed my eyes, the best sign I could give for my true feelings.

"I guess I've got to do a little more," he said. He leaned towards my head and, without touching me, kissed in midair as he ghosted his hand across my stomach. He breathed against my neck, causing me to shudder.

"How bad do you want me to kiss you?" he asked. I reached out to grab his shirt and pull him to me so I could kiss him, but he escaped my grasp.

"How bad?" he asked again. I then remembered that he had taken and passed ASL in Sophomore year. I knew enough ASL to tell him.

"Kiss me like never before, like you haven't seen me in decades or centuries. Kiss me until my lips stop working. I love you, James. Kiss me, please, like you'll never see me again. Please," I signed. James looked at me with longing, then touched his lips to mine gently. I wasn't satisfied with that, so I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. I deepened the kiss. Just because I was on vocal rest didn't mean I couldn't kiss the sexiest man I know like there was no tomorrow. I heard Logan clear his throat, and James broke the kiss.

"Okay, I need to make your tea again," Logan said as he started preparing the tea. James shrugged and we kissed again. It was obvious that James wanted to kiss me as bad as I wanted to kiss him. He broke the kiss.

"'_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you, oh, whoa. Nothing even matters. Nothing even matters,_" James sang in his voice like velvet. I sighed in happiness. Logan walked up to me with my chilled tea.

"Here you go. Why'd you have to go and strain your voice?" Logan said.

"Because I'm sexy," James said.

"I'm not even surprised that you're the cause of this. Man, I need new friends," Logan said, facepalming.

"Sorry, but you're stuck with her as a sister, and you get her, you get me, too," James said, kicking back. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the tea," I signed.

"What'd she say?" Logan asked.

"She said 'thanks for the tea,'" James said.

"You're welcome," Logan said.

"You seem sour," I signed.

"You seem sour," James translated.

"Yeah, because I don't necessarily like having to do this!" Logan complained.

"I'm sorry," I signed.

"She's sorry," James translated.

"It's okay. You can't help it," Logan said.

"24 hours, right?" I signed to James.

"Yeah, 24 hours, so about 10 AM tomorrow, your voice should be back," James said. I pouted. I really wanted my voice back sooner, so I could sing for him like he did for me. He placed a hand on my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You're beautiful. You don't always need your voice to express your feelings. What are you feeling? Show me somehow," James said. I kissed him on the lips, catching him off-guard.

"You're in love with me," he said, dumbstruck. I nodded. He smiled his crooked smile, and I sighed and lolled my head back, my hand dramatically lying on my forehead. He laughed a little at my show of overdramaticness.

"And you love my smile," he said. I nodded. He placed a hand on my stomach, tracing circles around my bellybutton. I would have moaned just a little, but I settled with letting my head fall back.

"And you love when I do that," James said, smiling. I smiled and kissed him. Logan coughed.

"Drink your tea," he said. I did as told. James rubbed circles on my bellybutton, and I shuddered. I finished the cup of tea and set it to the side.

"Hey, there's a two-hour remedy on the box! After drinking the tea, one cup per thirty minutes, drink a glass of plain water," Logan said. He poured a glass of water and handed it to me. I gulped it down.

"Okay, in thirty minutes, we need to give you more tea and another glass of water," Logan said, setting the timer and leaving.

"Want to keep playing the guess what the girl's thinking game?" James said. I nodded. I smiled and kissed James.

"You love me?"


	15. Big Time Kendall

**This took longer than I wished it had because I kept getting distracted by a picture my friend found online of James Maslow with his shirt open. I was like LAWL for a collective 3 hours…**

**Make that four.**

**Time skip: two hours later**

**P.O.V.: Krystye Mitchell**

I had just finished my fourth cup of tea. I downed the glass of water.

"Okay, the box says that once the last cup has been consumed, wait five minutes before trying your voice," Logan said, setting the timer. James turned to Logan.

"Get the other guys, Katie, and Mama Knight," James said.

"Guys, come out here!" Logan shouted. Kendall came out first.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked. Carlos came in after him, a little hyper, as always.

"Yeah, tell me, tell me!" Carlos said. Katie and Mama Knight came in after that.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Mama Knight said. The timer dinged.

"Okay, Krystye, try your voice. It should be as clear as a clean window," Logan said. I drew a breath in…

"'_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. And Nothing even matters. Nothing even matters,_" I sang, my voice at the peak of clarity. Everyone clapped, glad that my voice was back to normal. James smiled, putting his forehead on mine, looking straight into my eyes, his eyes showing his happiness. Kendall stretched, then got his guitar. He and I shared a little look that said that we were thinking the same thing. He played the intro to More Than a Band.

"_I can't pretend to know how you feel. But know that I'm here, know that I'm real,_" I sang in my clear voice.

"_Say what you want, or don't talk at all,_" Carlos sang.

"_Not gonna let you fall. Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are small, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand. We'll always be more than a band,_" I sang.

"_You used to brave the world all on your own. Now we won't let you go, go it alone,_" Logan sang, putting a hand on my shoulder, and one on James'.

"_Be who you wanna be, always stand tall,_" James sang.

"_Not gonna let you fall! Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand. We'll always be more than a band,_" we all sang.

"_I never knew you could take me so far, I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need_," I sang out.

"_Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes, but one thing is true, understand. We'll always be more than a band,_" our voices rang out through the apartment.

"_Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out to you. My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them, too,_" Logan and James' voices rang.

"_Everything changes but one thing is true, understand,_" Carlos and Kendall sang.

"_We'll always be more than a band,_" I finished. We then had a group hug.

"I love the brotherly love in this house," Mama Knight said before she and Katie went back to what they were doing before.

"I still can't believe Grammy Diamond is gone," James said, a tear sliding down his face. We broke the hug, and I hugged a now crying James.

"Go ahead. Cry it out," I said soothingly. His tears were soaking my shirt, but I didn't care.

**Time skip: a few hours later, around 10 PM**

James had calmed down, and I had changed my shirt. The karaoke place wanted us to sing there again, and Griffin gave the okay to sing Big Time Rush. I myself am a regular performer as a soloist alongside the guys. Kendall brought his guitar, and the karaoke place had a drum set, and Carlos played that. We had microphones placed on stands for them, but James, Logan, and I had to hold ours. We sang More Than a Band, and we got a standing ovation. I changed clothes between performances, and that night, I was singing a Rhianna song, so I opted for something a little sexier. I wore a pink strapless bandeau with a pink miniskirt and pink knee-high boots. Logan protested my outfit, but James covered Logan's mouth, awestruck.

"That outfit drives me crazy," James said before he kissed me.

"Y-you need to go change right now, young lady!" Logan said when James uncovered his mouth.

"Shut up, Logan," I said. A song that would qualify as 'tango music' was playing. James hooked his hand behind my knee and pulled it towards him. Luckily, we both know how to tango from watching YouTube videos, and dealing with Carlos when he entered his dance craze stage in eighth grade. He made us join a dance academy, and we agreed, as long as he paid for it. We learned how to tango, and how to salsa, too. James dipped me, then we got into the dance. It wasn't until the song ended that I realized everyone was watching us. James smirked and kissed me.

"And now, Krystye Mitchell will be singing! Whatcha singing, Krystye?" the MC asked.

"Shut Up and Drive," I said.

"Nice! Playing it!" he said as he tossed me a microphone.

"Dance with me, James," I said seductively. James smiled, excitement in his eyes.

"I'm gonna get a little rough, but I know you can handle it, big boy," I said. I looked and saw Carlos and Kendall restraining Logan from his protests and death threats directed at James. I started the song. Once the song was over, we got offstage. He kissed me deeply, and I could tell that he was hot.

"Kendall, do me a favor. Tell Mama Knight that James and I will be at a hotel tonight, and that we didn't give a reason," I said to Kendall.

"Okay, but answer our calls and texts if Gustavo wants us at the studio," Kendall said back. I smiled, leaving with James.

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

Ugh, I can't believe her! Logan's sure to freak out when I tell him that James and Krystye went to a hotel to have sex! Aw, what the hell, he's gonna find out sometime.

"Carlos, hold onto Logan's arm. I don't want to be maimed," I said, and Carlos did just that.

"James and Krystye won't be at home tonight because they went to a hotel to… uh… have relations," I said.

"WHAT? I'll kill that boy! He needs to learn to keep it in his pants!" Logan shouted. Carlos held the struggling boy back as we got in the car and drove back to the Palm Woods.

"Can I tear his *bleep* off when he gets home tomorrow?" Logan shouted as we entered the apartment.

"No!" I said authoritatively.

"But-"

"Come on, violence won't solve anything! Come on, even Carlos has had relations with her!" I said.

"Don't remind me!" Logan snapped.

"If it's any consolation, it was only once, while with James it was three times, soon to be four," Carlos said.

"Not helping, Carlos!" I said.

"Sorry! I'm gonna leave now," Carlos said, going to his room. He came back out a minute later with Krystye's poufy skirt dress. He threw it into hers and James' room, then went back to his own room. Logan yawned.

"I'm getting tired. See you in the morning," Logan said.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Be nice to your sister and James. And no threatening to tear off body parts that if removed will sterilize them," I said.

"Fine," Logan said. But right then, a news report came on the TV.

"And it looks like nobody is getting in or out of Minnesota for a few days! A large snowstorm has grounded all flights. Merry Christmas!" the weatherwoman said.

"Damn," I said.

"Aw, and I was looking forward to seeing Mom again!" Logan said.

"I was looking forward to seeing your mom again, too," I said, a sarcastic smile on my face.

"Shut up, Kendall," Logan said.

"So, what'd you do last night?" I asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Your mom," Logan said, laughing.

"Dude," I said, beginning to laugh with him.

"You're fun to talk to, dude," Logan said.

"Of course. I'm interesting," I said.

"Dome hockey?" Logan asked.

"Totally!" I said. We played a game of dome hockey, and Logan lost.

"Ha, I win!" I said.

"No fair, you cheated," Logan said a pouty face on. He broke into laughs a second later. I then got a good idea. I dialed a number on my cell phone.

"Hey, Camille, why don't you come down to 2J to see Logan? He really misses you," I said, out of Logan's hearing range.

"Sure, right now?" Camille asked.

"Yes, now," I said.

"Sure. I'll be down in a few," Camille said. We said our goodbyes and hung up. I grabbed something from a box while Logan was preoccupied. I hung the mistletoe right above the door. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, and Camille opened the door. Logan noticed Camille, and sat up from a position that looked very uncomfortable for the neck. He walked over to Camille, who was still standing at the door.

"Look who's under the mistletoe!" I said teasingly. They kissed within two seconds of my words. I kinda wished Jo would show up at the door. O looked out the window and saw Jo at the pool.

"Jo!" I called. She looked up at me, smiled, and waved. I made a motion with my head that asked her to come up to where I was. She smiled, packed up her stuff, and walked into the building. A couple minutes later, I heard a knock on the open door. I gently pushed the kissing couple off to the side as I stood with Jo under the doorframe. I looked up, and there was the mistletoe. I could see Jo blushing just a little, and I kissed her.

"I would have done that anyway," I said.

"So, where's everyone else?" Jo asked.

"Mama Knight and Katie are asleep, so's Carlos and Krystye and James went to a hotel to have sex," I said.

"Wow, that's weird," Jo said.

"Krystye's unpredictable and impulsive, and James goes along with it," I said.

"Yeah, I can tell. Does she have her voice back yet?" Jo asked.

"Yep. She sang tonight at that teen karaoke club, and the song itself was quite intense," I said.

"Cool. Are all five of you singing there together?" she asked.

"Yes. We all sing, Krystye changes clothes, then sings her solo. Her outfit was too revealing tonight," I said.

"Yikes, what'd she wear?" Jo asked.

"Pink leather," I said. I shook the image out of my mind.

"Can we talk about something else now?" I asked.

"Of course, Kendall," Jo said.

**P.O.V. change: James Diamond**

We laid on the hotel bed, covered in sweat and catching our breath from what we'd just done.

"We've got all of tonight here. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about sleep? You're rough, and I'm exhausted," Krystye said. She stood up and slipped on a nightgown from our suitcase.

"I can't sleep naked. I know it's not the sexiest garment I own," she explained. I placed a finger under her chin.

"You're the sexiest woman I know," I said. She smiled her own brand of smile, and I sighed as her smile made me melt, just like she says mine does to her.

"I really did miss you when I was with Carlos," she said.

"I missed you, too," I said. Our lips smashed together again, and we laid on the bed again. We drifted off to sleep as the clock struck 2 AM.

**Time skip: the next morning, around 9:30 AM**

We woke up when the phone rang. I answered it, and it was just a wake-up call. I took the call graciously, and we got up, getting dressed in clean clothes from our suitcase.

"I love your style, Krystye," I said.

"I love yours," she said. She was wearing a multi-colored neon poufy skirt with pink leggings, pink high tops, and a bright yellow shirt with a denim vest and black tie, tied loosely around her neck. She had a neon pink bandanna tied around her head. I was wearing a bright yellow shirt with a grey jacket, loosely-tied black tie, and black jeans with white sneakers. I had a purple bandanna tied around my head.

"I think bandannas are sexy on you," she said, running her hand up my abs.

"Even sexier on you," I said, running my hand down her torso. She kissed me roughly, and I went with it. She jumped, and I caught her, her legs wrapping around my waist as we kissed. We broke apart and she jumped down when the need for air became apparent. We walked to the front desk after gathering our stuff (and the little hotel shampoos and little bar soaps) and checked out. We called a taxi to take us back to the Palm Woods.

"Hey, guys, I hope you know… Look up," the driver said. We did, and there was a piece of mistletoe.

"Go on, you know the rules about mistletoe," the driver said. We shrugged and kissed. We arrived at the Palm Woods and James paid the driver after we got our suitcase out of the trunk. Krystye's phone went off, and she looked at the text.

"James, we're not going back to Minnesota. Also, Kendall and Logan had an 'I did your mom' exchange last night," she said. I burst out laughing.

"Oh, classic Kendall and Logan," I said. We entered 2J to find Kendall and Jo asleep on the couch. Krystye almost tripped on Logan and Camille asleep on the floor. Krystye, with a mischievous look on her face, grabbed a tape recorder, went into our room, came back out a minute later, placed the recorder in the center of the room, and hit play before grabbing my arm and running out of the room with me in tow.

"GET UP!" a loud, tinny voice shouted from the recorder, waking the couples. Krystye had a big smile on her face as Logan and Kendall complained. Kendall picked up the recorder and placed it in our room after a minute.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Kendall's voice shouted from the recorder. She and I jumped from the volume.

"Kendall!" Krystye shouted.

"Sorry, wake me up like that, I'll blow your eardrums out," Kendall said.

"But it's fun, Ken Doll!" Krystye said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Why?"

"I'm not playing that game!"

"Why?"

"KRYSTYNA MITCHELL!" Kendall shouted. Krystye ran out of the room. Everyone in this band knew that if you pissed Kendall off, you better run. She ran out the door, me trying to catch up to her, and Kendall chasing us. We opted to slide down the banister on the steps.

"Why are you running?" Bitters shouted.

"I pissed off Kendall, I MUST RUN!" Krystye shouted as we ran.

"I'LL GET YOU, KRYSTYNA!" Kendall shouted as he chased us. He only called Krystye by her full first name when he was REALLY pissed at her.

"All I did was call you a name!" Krystye shouted.

"I've told you time and time again, I'M NOT A KEN DOLL!" Kendall shouted.

"Hey, Jo!" we shouted as we passed her. We looked back a moment later, and Kendall had been stopped by Jo. We took the time to catch our breath. Kendall started chasing us again, and we ran.

"I can't win with you!" Krystye shouted. We both ran into a wall. Kendall caught up to us. He grabbed Krystye's shoulder and turned her around.

"Fine, you caught me. Now what?"


	16. Big Time Christmas Eve

**The reason I called the previous chapter Big Time Kendall is because he had a large part in it. **

**P.O.V.: James Diamond**

"Fine, you caught me. Now what?" Krystye asked, defeated.

"Well, you know I'd never hit a girl, so I'm gonna do this!" Kendall said, putting Krystye in a chokehold. Krystye's arms were swinging, trying to detach the taller boy from her.

"Yeah, you better not call me Ken Doll again, or I'll do exactly what I'm doing right now," Kendall said.

"I can't breathe!" Krystye complained.

"You called me a name I've told you a billion times that I hate," Kendall said.

"James, a little help?" Krystye choked out. I jumped on Kendall's back, but he managed to shake me off.

"Dude, you weigh a lot more than I can carry!" Kendall complained, letting Krystye go, but not before he gave her a small noogie. She caught a few needed breaths directly after.

"Dude, that really hurt!" Krystye complained, rubbing the front of her neck.

"I'm not sorry!" Kendall said as he left. Krystye got a determined scowl on her face. Oh, how I dreaded that look. She ran towards Kendall and jumped on his back, keeping Kendall in a chokehold.

"I can't breathe!" Kendall choked out.

"Now you know how I feel, Ken Doll!" Krystye said.

"Jo, help!" Kendall choked out. Jo ran towards the two Ks, as I called them, and tried to pry Krystye off of Kendall, only succeeding in choking Kendall more.

"Not helping, Jo!" Kendall said in his currently strained voice.

"Sorry! She's got a grip!" Jo said as she continued to pry. Krystye lost her grip, and the force of Jo's pulling threw her to the cement parking lot. She slid a little on the landing, and then fell unconscious after her head hit the cement hard. I ran to her and checked the bare parts of her skin. She had a small road rash on both arms.

"Great. Just freaking great, Jo! Look what you did to my girlfriend! She's out cold and she has road rash on her arms! Congratulations, Kendall! Look what you caused!" I scolded before picking Krystye up bridal style. I looked at Kendall's face as I passed my bandmate. His face had a mixture of regret and sorrow. I brought Krystye up to 2J. Carlos and Logan were there, and saw Krystye unconscious in my arms. They gasped dramatically.

"James, what happened?" Logan asked.

"It's entirely Kendall and Jo's fault! Kendall chased us out to the parking lot, had Krystye in a chokehold, let her go, but Krystye jumped on Kendall's back, she had him in a chokehold. Jo ran over, tried to pry Krystye off, Krystye lost her grip and fell to the ground, sliding, and knocking her out, giving her road rash and a possible concussion!" I said. Carlos gasped, and Logan's eyes widened.

"Lay her on the couch. I'll take care of her," Logan said. I gently laid the unconscious girl in my arms on the large orange couch. Logan grabbed a medium-sized box. He walked over to Krystye and opened the box, revealing its contents to be medical supplies. He checked with gauze for bleeding from the head. He pulled the piece of cloth from her head to find dirty blood on it. He grabbed an antiseptic and cleaned the wound. He then carefully wrapped her head in bandages. He looked at her arms, and cleaned the wounds before carefully wrapping those in bandages. He checked any area of possible injury that I didn't check.

"James, roll up her leggings," Logan commanded. I did as told. He examined her legs, and found blood coming from there, too. I removed her leggings, glad that she was wearing shorts. Logan carefully cleaned and bandaged her legs. Once he was finished with his checkup, he turned to me.

"Take her to her bed. She needs the rest. That must have been a pretty bad fall. Kendall is six feet tall, so she fell from about six feet. That's a big fall for a small person. Well, she's about as big as me, but I'm a small person myself. Take her to bed. She'll wake up soon," Logan said. I carefully carried her to her bed, and laid her there. I put some music on for her and left the room.

"Thanks, James. She just needs to sleep it off," Logan said.

"Can I kill Kendall for this?" I asked.

"No, but you can punch him three times," Logan said.

"But that's no fun!" I whined comedically, and then smiled, indicating a joke.

"Oh, James, it's Christmas freaking Eve, and you just brought my sister in here unconscious and with road rash. I'm not in a jolly mood, James," Logan said in his fake happy voice.

"Okay, I'm sorry, dude. It wasn't my fault. I'm gonna take care of her when she's awake," I said.

"Okay. Thanks, James. I just wish that she wasn't a violent person. She wouldn't have gotten hurt," Logan said.

"Yeah, but neither of us can control that," I said. I heard groaning coming from my bedroom. Logan and I went to see, and Krystye was waking up.

"James? Where am I?" her voice called. I ran up to her.

"Krystye, you're in our bedroom in 2J. You fell off of Kendall's back and knocked yourself out. But you're safe now. Logan and I are here to help you," I said.

"There's one thing I want from you, Jamie…" she said.

"What, what is it!" I asked,

"Kiss me," she said. I happily obliged.

"Nope, I don't think she has a concussion," Logan said.

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

I looked over at Carlos, and he seemed a little down.

"Carlos, something's wrong. What is it?" I asked.

"I miss her," he said in a small voice.

"You'll find love in someone else. Unless James and Krystye break up because you and her were meant to be," I said. Kendall walked into the room.

"Kendall, are you okay?" I asked.

"I've got to apologize to Krystye," he said.

"Her bedroom. I think they're making out right now, though," I said.

"It can wait," Kendall decided. He picked up his guitar and started playing More Than a Band for practice. It was a little weird, seeing how Krystye didn't sing, but Carlos did. I sang my line, even though Krystye's line wasn't there, neither was James'. Kendall finished the song right before Krystye and James walked in.

"Play it again," Krystye said, smiling. Kendall smiled back and played the guitar. We sang the song, like we seem to do a lot.

"It's Christmas Eve," Carlos said after the song ended, "and I want to see my favorite couple kiss!" Carlos revealed he had a hockey stick with mistletoe tied onto it. He held it above James' head, and Krystye gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Aw, you can do better than that, Krystye!" Kendall said. Krystye smirked, and kissed James roughly.

"How's that?" she asked. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Want to go outside and do this? It's perfect weather, and people can join us, especially Camille and Jo," I said, looking at Kendall when I said his girlfriend's name. We moved outside.

"I think this song would be a good choice," Kendall said once we were situated in a circle. Krystye sat in front of James, who hugged her from behind. He started playing a song from a Disney movie. Krystye seemed to recognize it, too, because she sang with Kendall at all the right spots. It was a little ironic because Kendall said 'this is our summer,' yet it's winter. But I didn't care. We had a few people join us happily, singing along with us. Jo walked up behind Kendall and they kissed. I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I turned to see Camille.

"Hey, Camille," I said, smiling.

"Kendall and James can't be the only ones with their girlfriends here," Camille said before kissing me.

"James' girlfriend is in the band and lives in our house, so they're always together," I said. Camille smiled and kissed me again.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

I felt a hand on my back that wasn't James'. I looked to see who, and Carlos was sitting next to me.

"Hey, Carlos," I said.

"Hey, Krystye. Can I get a hug?" Carlos asked.

"Totally," I said, hugging the shorter boy.

"I love you both, just in a different kind of way. With James, it's love in a boyfriend sort of way. With Carlos, it's the same thing I've got with Logan. Like a brother," I said. Carlos smiled. He seemed to like having something, even if that something isn't romantic.

"But I will give you one thing," I said, getting Carlos' attention. I kissed him on the forehead. He blushed a little.

"Now, James, don't get mad at Carlos. If you do, I won't touch you at all for 24 hours," I said. James pouted.

"But you're not gonna get mad at Carlos, right?" I said.

"Right," James said, smiling.

"You're cute when you smile," I said, kissing James on the cheek.

"Aw, he gets a cheek kiss and I only get forehead? Not fair!" Carlos pouted. I smiled and kissed Carlos on the cheek.

"That's why we're friends. You're cute and funny, not to mention our personalities match well," I said to Carlos. I turned to James.

"And the reason I love you is not just because you're sexy as hell, although that is a factor, but because we have a history. Remember that kiss by that church? Plus, it would only make sense to date someone who likes you back" I said, smiling.

"You think I'm cute?" Carlos asked.

"You think I'm sexy?" James asked.

"Yes to both of you," I said. I then received a kiss on each cheek at the same time from both boys. I giggled.

"Two guys? What are you, a little slut?" the blond Jennifer walked up to me and said.

"Oh, Jennifer number three, look who's talking. I'm not a slut. I practice monogamy, unlike the lot of you," I said, adopting a mix of the British and Australian accents. I always did that whenever I'm telling someone off.

"Are you telling me off?" the blonde Jennifer asked.

"Do you not hear the accent?" I said in my normal voice.

"Oh, I hear it," she said.

"Good, then you're not deaf!" I said. I felt two arms hooking onto mine and dragging me back, away from Jennifer.

"Krystye, please don't provoke the Jennifers! You don't know how bad it would be if they ruined our rep before we even made one!" James said.

"Okay, fine," I said. The blonde Jennifer rolled her eyes and walked away. I sighed as the boys released their grip on my arms.

"Be careful, Krystye," James whispered into my ear teasingly. I let out a shaky breath as he ran his hand down my arm.

"You're trying to..." I lost all ability to think coherent thoughts when he kissed my neck.

"If you're gonna do that, go back to 2J," Carlos said. James picked me up bridal style and walked back to 2J.

"Stop trying to seduce me with all your sexiness!" I whined. James laughed as he put me down on the couch.

"I can't help it," he said as he ran circles around my bellybutton, causing me to throw my head back, my throat failing to make sound.

**Scene omitted to protect your innocence and the T rating.**

We were dressed and, surprisingly, still alone in the apartment. James was running circles on my shoulder. I giggled.

"How do we keep getting away with this?" I asked.

"Getting away with what?" James asked.

"What we just did," I said.

"I don't know, but I'd love the thrill of getting caught," James said.

"I hate getting caught," I said.

"Krystye, it's such a thrill ride getting caught! Your heart starts beating fast, you start sweating, the adrenaline begins pumping, and it's just so cool!" James said, falling back into the couch when he finished talking.

"I hate being caught, enough said!" I said, crossing my arms.

"Have you ever been caught?" James asked.

"Yes, I have. It was horrible! Logan could never look at me the same again!" I said.

"Wait, what?" James said.

"I was getting dressed, and Logan forgot to knock before I put my bra on and just barged in," I said.

_Flashback: third person P.O.V._

_Krystye was getting dressed, and she had just put on her skirt. She reached for her bra as she heard her door open._

"_Hey, Krystye…WHOA! I am so sorry!" Logan said as he covered his eyes and tried to find his way to the door, but the image of his sister topless was forever ingrained in his mind. _

"_LOGAN, GET OUT!" Krystye shouted. Logan found his way to the door and exited before a book thrown by Krystye could hit him. _

"_I'm so sorry!" Logan shouted through the door._

"_LEARN TO KNOCK!" Krystye shouted back._

"_Are you two okay?" the twins' mother asked Logan._

"_I just saw Krystye topless," Logan said before walking away._

"_No wonder guys are all over her," Logan thought._

_End flashback: Krystye Mitchell's P.O.V._

I looked at James as I finished the story.

"So your own brother saw you shirtless before I did? No way," James said.

"So, you have a couple of shirtless pictures on the internet from that short-term modeling career," I said.

"Yeah, but guys go shirtless all the time, and I know for a fact that you think it's hot," James said.

"You have a point," I said. James then smirked, taking his shirt off. I sighed, because he was right. I do think that James shirtless is HOT. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch.

"I love you, Krystyna Mitchell," James said.

"I love you, too, James Diamond," I replied. We kissed before going back outside. James purposely left his shirt behind.

"James, you're missing your shirt," Logan pointed out.

"I know," James said.

"Well, your girlfriend sure seems to be enjoying that," Kendall said. I was kissing his neck.

"Of course. I'm hot, and she's in love with me," James said. I looked him in the eyes, and he smiled at me.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Krystye."


	17. Big Time Faking It

**Time skip: that afternoon, around 4 PM**

**P.O.V.: Carlos Garcia**

We all sat on the couch. Mrs. Knight was between her children, Kendall, who had Jo in his lap, and Katie, who was next to James, who had Krystye in his lap and me next to him, and Logan, with Camille in his lap, closed the circle by being between Kendall and me. Mama Knight was asking us about our families' traditions for Christmas. Krystye and Logan were telling about the Mitchell family's Christmas traditions when there was a knock on the door. I stood up to get the door. It was a shrieking fangirl.

"Oh, my gosh! It's Big Time Rush!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, we sing at the karaoke club every few nights," I said.

"What are your names! I must know them!" she said.

"Krystye, James, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos, now why are you here?" I asked, pointing to each person as I said their name.

"Can I get autographs from all five of you?" she asked.

"And can we get a picture of you to show our boss?" James asked. The fangirl nodded, and James snapped a picture.

"Of course you can get my autograph," I said. The fangirl pulled out a high-quality picture of the group from our last performance and a pen.

"So, to who are we making this out to?" I asked.

"My name's Tina," she said. I signed quickly.

"James, can I get your autograph?" Tina asked.

"Oh, I guess you can come in for a minute. I don't think Kendall or Logan want to get up," I said. Tina walked over to James, who quickly signed the page.

"You're hot," Tina said.

"Hands off my man," Krystye said, standing up and basically becoming James' arm candy.

"You're Krystye Mitchell! You sing a solo after singing with the band! Can I get your autograph twice?" Tina said, pulling out another HQ picture, this time, of Krystye in her pink leather outfit from our last karaoke club performance. Krystye smiled and signed both the band picture and her solo picture. Kendall and Logan stood up and each signed the band photo.

"Thanks, you guys! When you become world famous, don't forget your first fan!" Tina said before leaving.

"She was nice," I said. We all regained our places on the couch and floor.

"Well, guys, in the Knight household, we always open one present on Christmas Eve," Kendall said.

"I want to do that!" Mama Knight said. There was another knock at the door. I didn't want to get up, so I took a deep breath in.

"Come in," I said loudly without even trying. The door opened to reveal Gustavo and Kelly.

"Hey, guys!" Krystye said with a smile on her face.

"Guys, I have your Christmas song. You're going to sing at a Christmas concert on the news tomorrow. You're gonna sing this song, plus Counting on You," Gustavo said, placing a CD player on the table in the center of our circle. James and Krystye nodded.

"It's called All I Want for Christmas, and it's gonna look like you're all singing to Krystye, which is what we're aiming for. You each get to dance with her. Yes, even you, Logan," Kelly said, handing us each some music.

"Let's run the song here, then run down to the studio for rehearsal," Kelly said. Gustavo hit the play button on the CD player.

_Krystye: I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
>There is just one thing I need<br>James: I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
>Carlos: I just want you for my own more than you could ever know<br>Logan: Make my wish come true  
>Kendall: All I want for Christmas is you<br>It's YOU  
>Krystye: I don't want a lot for Christmas<br>There is just one thing I need  
>James: Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas<br>Krystye: I don't wanna to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace  
>Kendall: Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day<br>All: I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>Yooou baby  
>James: Oh! All the lights are shining<br>Carlos: so brightly everywhere  
>James: So brightly baby<br>Krystye: And the sound of children's laughter fills the air  
>Carlos: And everyone is singing<br>Kendall: I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
>Logan: Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me? oooh  
>Krystye: I don't want a lot for Christmas<br>This is all I'm asking for  
>Carlos: I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door<br>All: I just want you for my own  
>more than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Yooou baby  
>Kendall: You're all I want, You're all I need<br>Logan: Christmas day baby you and me  
>All: You're all I want, You're all I need<br>All I want for Christmas is you baby_

"Okay, to the studio for a semi-dress rehearsal!" Kelly and Gustavo said.

"What's a semi-dress rehearsal?" James asked.

"Oh, we don't dress you in the clothes you'll wear during the performance, but we dress you in similar clothes. We're gonna have Krystye in a dress, so we've got to put her in a dress for rehearsal," Kelly explained. We all went to Rocque Records and rehearsed both songs' choreography. During All I Want for Christmas, Gustavo had Krystye kiss each one of us, which seemed especially weird for Logan.

"Great, first I see her topless at age 16, then I have to kiss her on live TV? My life is awful," Logan complained to me.

"You saw her topless before anyone else did?" I asked.

"Yes, and I can't get the image out of my mind!" Logan said, letting his head fall onto the arm of the couch.

"Whoa," I said, smiling.

"Calm down, Carlitos. You and her are just friends," Logan said after picking up his head.

"I know, but I still like her," I said.

"You'll find someone," Logan said. I smiled.

"At least I get to kiss her," I said, smiling. Logan groaned in frustration.

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

I was talking to James as Krystye was changing clothes.

"So, what do you think about the routine?" James asked.

"I feel bad kissing your girlfriend," I admitted.

"You're fine. I'm not gonna hold it against you since I know you two are just acting," James said.

"Really? No girl can fake that kind of kiss," I said.

"She can if she wants to. She's kissed me like that during acting classes, before she had any attraction to me," James explained.

"Impossible," I said. Krystye came back in jeans and a low-cut, v-neck T-shirt. I had to close my eyes to keep from looking at her cleavage.

"It's okay, James, you can look. You, Kendall, may not!" she said.

"Kendall and I were having a gentle argument about whether a girl can fake a passionate kiss like you did with Kendall," James said.

"Kendall, James, look at my eyes. You can totally fake that kind of kiss, and I'll prove it. I have no attraction to Kendall at all," she said before kissing me deeply, as if she were kissing James, hands locking in my hair. She broke the kiss and smiled in a way that said 'I told you so.'

"Damn," I said, catching my breath after that kiss.

"I faked that," she said.

"No way in hell could you have faked that!"


	18. Big Time Altercation

**This story will be REALLY FREAKING LONG, BTW. I've gotta fit 3 months of situations into one story, and at the pace I'm going, it looks like I'm gonna have somewhere between 50-75 chapters. So, if you don't like UBER long stories, then leave now. Or don't. I'm easy, you know.**

**This story begins in December 2010, but will end in March 2011. Yes, I brought in a 2011 song earlier, but pretend that it's 2010 for this story.**

**P.O.V.: Kendall Knight**

"No way in hell could you have faked that!" I shouted in disbelief.

"Tell you what. Fifty bucks on me being right," James said.

"Deal," I said.

"Logan, Carlos!" Krystye called. The two boys mentioned showed up a minute later.

"I need you to help me settle a bet. Really, I only need Logan, but Carlos can stay and watch," Krystye said.

"What's it about?" Logan asked.

"James believes that it is possible to fake the kind of kiss I gave Kendall, while Kendall believes that you can't," Krystye said.

"And how do you need my help?" Logan asked.

"The only way to settle this properly is for me to fake a passionate kiss with someone I could never ever have a physical or emotional attraction to. In other words, I'm gonna have to kiss my own brother," Krystye said.

"What the hell, just get it over with!" Logan shouted. Krystye sighed and kissed Logan. Krystye looked like she was kissing James instead of her brother. She broke the kiss and smiled another 'I told you so' smile.

"Damn, it was like she wasn't my sister, but she was Camille, only a lot more passionate," Logan said.

"See, I win! Pay up, Kendall!" James said. I grabbed my wallet from my back pocket and gave James his fifty bucks.

"Thanks, Logan," Krystye said.

"Yeah, like my life didn't have enough of that," Logan said before leaving.

"I better not find a video of this online, Carlos!" Krystye said as she noticed Carlos' camera phone in his hand. He smiled a guilty smile as he hid his phone behind his back.

"Give me the phone," Krystye said calmly. Carlos shook his head.

"GIVE ME THE *bleep*ING PHONE!" Krystye shouted. Carlos ran, and Krystye chased him. I stared after in shock.

"She is a vicious woman," I said.

"Yeah, but she's my woman," James said.

"Even though, now, she's kissed all of your friends," I pointed out.

"Are you calling my woman a slut?" James said.

"If that's how it sounds," I said.

"I'LL KILL YOU, KENDALL KNIGHT!" James said before tackling me to the ground. I blocked his punches to the best of my ability.

**Time skip: two hours later**

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

James and I were both on edge. We had each just beaten up one of our bandmates for a reason. I had just beat Carlos for his phone, but failed. James just beat Kendall up for calling me a slut. Kendall and Carlos now both had black eyes, and had ice packs on them. Carlos had uploaded the video to YouTube, and I was on a quest to find it to see what it was. I found it. He had uploaded the video of me kissing Logan and titled it 'Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush gets kissed by his own twin sister.'

"Carlos, remove the damn video!" I demanded.

"I refuse," Carlos said.

"Remove the damn video NOW!" I shouted. Carlos tried, but broke his phone by dropping it.

"DAMNIT!" I shouted. Carlos shied back from the volume of my voice.

"I'm sorry!" Carlos said, obviously afraid.

"Great. Look what you've done, K. You scared Carlos," Logan said.

"Let's go watch TV," I said before walking over to the couch and turning the TV onto a gossip channel.

"And this YouTube video was found, uploaded only two hours ago, under the name CarlosGarcia. Take a look at this! It stars Big Time Rush bandmates Logan and Krystye Mitchell, who are fraternal twins. But is twincest going on? Let's see the evidence!" the woman on TV said before showing the video. Once the video ended, I turned off the TV and slammed down the remote. Carlos gasped and shied away from me.

"Now look what you've done! Gustavo's gonna kill us, but not before I kill you!" I said, grabbing Carlos' shirt so I could get in his face. But the next thing he does was uncalled for. He kissed me on the lips! I let go of his shirt, slapped him, and stormed off. I didn't notice that James had followed me until I got to the elevator.

"Krystye, are you okay?" James asked. I shook my head.

"It'll all blow over soon. They're gonna find something even bigger than twincest. I say we give them something bigger," James said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe this," James said before kissing me deeply, dipping me. I could hear dozens of pictures being snapped of the passionate kiss that didn't end for about a minute.

**P.O.V. Kendall Knight**

I turned the TV back on, sitting on the couch. I waved Carlos over, and he sat next to me.

"Right now, we have cameramen at the Palm Woods, where they've caught something! They caught James Diamond and Krystye Mitchell kissing in the lobby! Oh, this just in, James Diamond admits that he and Krystye Mitchell are dating! They're probably gonna be the hottest celeb couple in Hollywood! Forget that video! James and Krystye are the hottest celeb couple in Hollywood!" the woman on TV said.

"See? The video's blown over. Now please delete it," I said.

"Okay," Carlos said. He went over to the computer and deleted the video.

"It's gone," Carlos said. The door opened, and Krystye and James ran in, and held the door from the paparazzi trying to push into the apartment.

"Kendall, all is forgiven! Now help me!" James shouted.

"Carlos, I'm sorry for getting up in your face! I forgive the video! Now help me!" Krystye shouted. Carlos and I came over to the door to help push it closed, but the paparazzi won.

"Is it true that Krystye and Logan are possibly dating?"

"HELL NO!" Krystye and Logan shouted.

"Is it true that Krystye and Carlos dated at one point?"

"Yes," Krystye and Carlos said.

"Is it true that Kendall got kissed by Krystye?"

"Yes, but only for a rehearsal for tomorrow's show!" I said.

"Is it true that Krystye's not a virgin?"

"Yes!" Carlos, Krystye, and James shouted. We finally got the paparazzi out, but not before Krystye gave an advertisement for tomorrow's show.

"Thanks, guys. I'm so sorry, Carlos for being so mean to you the past couple of hours," Krystye said.

"I'm sorry for leaking that video. I shouldn't have done that," Carlos said. The two hugged.

"Can I have a kiss?" Carlos asked.

"What the hell, might as well," Krystye said, smiling at her rhyme. She then kissed Carlos on the cheek.

"Aw, is that all I get?" Carlos said, pouting. James, Logan, and I were laughing. Krystye smiled and gave Carlos a small kiss on the lips.

"Now that's more like it," Carlos said, smiling. Krystye gently pushed him, and he laughed.

"Okay, everyone gather by the tree!" Mom said as she and Katie came out with a camera and tripod. James and Krystye combed their fingers through their hair before posing, James in the back with Krystye and Logan on either side. I stood by Logan, Carlos stood in front of James, and Katie stood next to Carlos. Mom set up the camera and tripod. Carlos and Krystye put on their Santa hats.

"Pose!" she said before starting the timer and running to her spot in front of me, next to Katie. The flash went off, and Mom checked the photo.

"Aww, that's so cute," Mom said. We all rushed to see it. James and Krystye were kissing in the picture. We looked back to the tree to find them still kissing.

"Hot celebrity couple in the house," Katie said.

"You saw that gossip show, didn't you?" I asked. Katie nodded.

"Okay," I said, then walked over to the couple, tapping both on the shoulder.

"Picture's taken, guys," I said before walking away.

"Okay, guys, I'm gonna walk around the house taking candids to send to your families, so act… candid," Mom said. James smiled at Krystye and dipped her, kissing her. Mom snapped a picture.

"I've got an idea for a picture," I said to Katie.

"I'm listening," she said. I told her, then sat on the floor.

"Mom, over here!" I called. Katie leaned on my head, and Mom snapped a picture.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

James and I were sitting at the table with a book, pictures, glue, tape, and colored markers. We were making a scrapbook for Big Time Rush. Well, I was. James was sitting next to me. I had the picture of our first fan, Tina. I put glue on the back and placed it on the second black page.

"Guys, perfect your signatures now, because once we're world famous, everyone will be asking for it," James said to our bandmates.

"I'm gonna be asking for them in a couple of minutes," I said as I taped the corners of the Tina picture onto the page. I grabbed a pink marker and wrote, 'Our first fan, Tina' in cursive.

"I love your handwriting," James said.

"Thank you," I said. Mama Knight had just finished printing the pictures she had taken, and handed a copy of the group picture to me.

"Here's a copy of the group photo. I figured you'd want it for your scrapbook," Mama Knight said as she handed me a picture of James and me and one of Kendall and Katie. I placed the group photo on the first page, and labeled it 'Big Time Rush at Christmas 2010' in green marker. I placed the one of Kendall and Katie on the third page and labeled it 'Knight Kids Kendall and Katie, Christmas 2010' in red marker I placed the one of James and me on the fourth page and labeled it 'James and Krystye, Christmas 2010' in blue marker.

"We look great in that picture, huh, Krystye?" James said.

"Yeah," I said.

"And now the public knows we're a couple, and I am loving it," James said. I smiled.

"You are amazing, James Diamond."


	19. Big Time Christmas Day

**Time skip: the next day, around 8 AM**

**P.O.V.: Carlos Garcia**

I was the first one up. I ran over to Logan and Kendall's room. I shook both boys awake.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! Get up!" I said.

"Five more minutes," Logan muttered.

"No, get up now!" I said.

"Fine, I'm up!" Logan said. I went over to Kendall, shaking him awake.

"I don't wanna go to school, Mom," Kendall whined in his sleep.

"Kendall, it's Christmas, and I got you something really cool!" I said. He shot up at breakneck speed.

"I'm up!" he said. I went over to James and Krystye's room. I found them asleep in the same bed, yet clothed. I shook James awake.

"Ugh, I need my beauty sleep, Momma," James muttered. I sighed and shook Krystye.

"Ugh, James, not now," she said.

"Guys, get up! It's Christmas, and I got you both something really cool!" I said. Both shot up at breakneck speed, much like Kendall did. They were in matching PJs.

"I'm up!" they shouted together. I laughed a little, then went to Mama Knight and Katie's room.

"It's Christmas!" I shouted, and both were awakened at that. Everyone walked out to the living room, and Mrs. Knight distributed the presents by who was receiving them. Each had a good pile of presents.

"So, who wants to open one first?" Mama Knight asked. Everyone raised their hand, so Mama Knight had to pick.

"Okay, how about Carlos goes first! Say who it's from first! Whoever gave the present that the last person opened gets to open one!" Mama Knight said.

"Yay!" I cheered, then grabbed a present. I looked at the tag, and it said it was from Krystye.

"It's from Krystye!" I said before opening the package.

"Cool! A new helmet!" I said.

"I thought you'd like it," Krystye said as I put the helmet on.

"My turn!" Krystye said. She grabbed one of the boxes. She looked at the tag.

"It's from Kendall," Krystye said. She opened it.

"A hat?" She said, looking disappointed. Kendall opened his mouth to say something when her frown turned into a gigantic smile.

"It's great. I love it," She said. Kendall smiled.

"Now it's my turn," Kendall said, picking up a box.

"It's from Katie," Kendall said before opening the package.

"Sweet! A wooly beanie!" Kendall said.

"You like those hats, so I got you one," Katie said.

"Thanks, Katie," Kendall said.

"My turn!" Katie said before picking up a package.

"It's from Mom!" she said before opening the package.

"Snoop Dogg Jamphonic Headphones! Thanks, Mom!" Katie said.

"I guess it's my turn! Oh, this one's from… What does this say?" Mama Knight said. James leaned over to see.

"Oh, that's Carlos," James said.

"Okay, then," Mama Knight said before opening the package.

"I have no idea what this is."

"Yeah, neither do I," I said.

"Looks kinda like a candle holder… maybe," Kendall said.

"Whatever it is, it was sweet, Carlos," Mama Knight said.

"My turn again! This one's from James!" I said before opening the box.

"Dude! This is so cool!" I said as I held up a gift card for that corndog place down the street.

"Dude, you love corndogs," James said.

"Thanks, dude!" I said.

"My turn! This one's from 'Your Princess.' Krystye!" James said. Every girl cooed at that. James opened the package. He smiled when he saw the contents, then leaned over and kissed Krystye on the cheek.

"What is it?" Katie asked. James held up a disc.

"A CD full of songs we both like, including a couple of our own," James said before kissing Krystye on the cheek again.

"How'd I get a girl like you?" James said as Krystye went to grab one of her boxes.

"Because I'm here and not in Minnesota. You're lucky my mom made Logan bring me here," Krystye said.

"And thanks, Logan, for letting me date your sister," James said. Krystye looked at the tag on the gift she had grabbed from her pile.

"From Logan!" she said before opening the package.

"Yeah, I got Camille to help me with this one. She and I made it for you," Logan said as Krystye looked at the gift. It was a clay circle, painted green, with something written inside the circle in pink. The circle had a piece of wire so it could be hung on the wall.

"Out of all the girls that could be my twin, I'm glad I got you. Love, Logan. Aww, that's sweet, Logan!" Krystye said, hugging Logan.

"Glad you like it," Logan said before picking up one of his gifts.

"From Krystyna," Logan said before opening it. Inside was a book.

"Nice. Thanks, Krystye," he said. Krystye picked up one of her gifts.

"It's from James!" Krystye said as she opened the box. She gasped and hugged James, a huge smile on her face.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"It's a necklace!" Krystye said, holding it up. It was silver, and in the shape of a heart. It had a small diamond on the bottom, and something engraved on it.

"It says JD + KM 4-ever," James said, kissing Krystye's forehead. He took the necklace and placed it around her neck with the other two necklaces she was already wearing.

"I love your last name! It's so pretty," Krystye said.

"That's kinda conflicting. She's wearing a hat that says C + K 4-ever because she made these hats during the two or three days I dated her for," I said.

"Yeah, but I'm not removing that," Krystye said.

"Good, then everyone will know that we dated," I said, leaning in. She put a finger on my lips and pushed me away.

"Too close," Krystye said.

"Sorry," I said. James smiled and picked up a gift.

We finished opening presents by about 9:30. That's also about when Gustavo called for rehearsals. We stayed in our PJs and went down to Rocque Records. Kelly had us change into our outfits. I wore a red shirt with a green jacket and blue jeans. James was dressed in a red button-down shirt with three buttons undone at the top and blue jeans. Logan was dressed in a green shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans. Kendall was dressed in a green button-down shirt with two buttons undone at the top and blue jeans. Krystye was dressed in a red dress with white fuzz at the bottom and her three necklaces. The dress reached mid-thigh, was sleeveless, and was somewhat low-cut. Us guys were wearing Converse and Santa hats, and Krystye was wearing red heels and a mini clip-on Santa hat. We rehearsed for a few hours with a five to ten minute break every two hours. Gustavo and Mr. X wanted us all to get one kiss with Krystye during the Christmas song. James' kiss with her was too long, so he missed his cue. Logan's was too short, so Mr. X griped at him about it. Of course, James got two because they were a hot celebrity couple.

"Logan, you seem a little too scared of the kiss," Gustavo said.

"Th-that's my twin sister you're wanting me to kiss!" Logan said.

"So? Just kiss her at the right time for the right length!" Gustavo said.

"Come on!" Logan said under his breath.

"And James, you're kissing her for too long on the first kiss in the performance. You keep missing your cue!" Gustavo said.

"I'm so sorry, I'll work on that to the best of my ability," James said.

"You better do it right! Three seconds, and only three!" Gustavo said. James smiled and gave a thumbs-up.

"Okay, let's run All I Want again!" Gustavo said.

"One hour until showtime," the producer said to Gustavo as she walked by.

"Okay, so we've got a little under an hour to get this right! You're performing All I Want for Christmas is You near the end, and Counting on You near the beginning. You're in the same outfits, plus the anchor is going to interview each and every one of you. Be yourselves. James and Krystye will be interviewed together. Everyone else will be interviewed separately. Now, let's run the Christmas song again!" Gustavo said. We ran the song, the kisses just the right amount of time per person. We ran Counting on You again, and we did that perfectly.

"Okay, 30 seconds to showtime. Have Big Time Rush on the stage in beginning places," the producer said.

"Okay, this is it! Your first performance outside that karaoke place! You can do it, dogs! Don't screw up!" Gustavo said.

"Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2…" the producer shouted before the anchorman started talking.

"Hello, and welcome to the Evening News! I'm Rick Bitterman. We've got up-and-coming band Big Time Rush in the studio with us today, but first…" the anchorman announced the line-up of that night's show.

"And now, Big Time Rush!" the anchorman said. Gustavo gave us a thumbs-up from behind the cameras as cameras focused on us. We were all given microphones. We sang Counting on You, doing the choreography perfectly. Once the song was over, the camera stopped looking at us and looked at the anchorman.

"And now, the weather!" the anchorman said. We silently high-fived and fist-bumped as the weatherman did his report. Once he was done, they did traffic.

"And now, an interview with two of Big Time Rush's members! First, we've got the hottest celebrity couple in Hollywood, Krystye Mitchell and James Diamond!" the anchorman said. Krystye and James hurried to the interview spot and jumped into the couch.

"Hey, guys!" the anchorman said.

"Hi, Rick," James and Krystye said.

"Ooh, I see a ring on her left hand! What's it for?" Rick said.

"Well, it's like an engagement ring, just about," Krystye said.

"Yeah, it means we're gonna stay exclusive to each other through thick and thin," James said.

"And we may get married when he turns eighteen," Krystye said.

"Why just him?" the anchorman said.

"I'm older by a few months. Eight to be exact," Krystye said.

"Yeah, I'm a July kid," James said.

"And I'm December," Krystye said.

"And how old are you two?" Rick asked.

"She's seventeen, I'm sixteen," James said.

"You look like you're in your twenties," Rick said to James.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult," James said.

"Compliment, Baby Boo," Krystye said.

"Thank you," James said to Rick.

"So, you lived in Minnesota. Did you two know each other before BTR?"

"Yeah, I'm his best friend's twin," Krystye said,

"A bandmate?"

"Yeah, Logan Mitchell's my twin," Krystye said.

"Yeah, and the two are fairly close twins, too," James said.

"That's interesting. Which one is older, you or Logan?"

"Logan," Krystye and James said together.

"By how long?"

"Three minutes," Krystye answered.

"So, you two are the hottest couple in Hollywood right now. Are you sexually active?"

"Yes," both said.

"Wow. I wouldn't be able to hold back that well if my wife was as good-looking as you," Rick said.

"Why, thank you," Krystye said.

"So, what are you expecting from your new career choice?"

"Fun, happiness, and one hell of a paycheck," Krystye said.

"To one day be married to a hot celebrity, AKA Krystye," James said.

"So, Krystye, what is your real name?"

"Krystyna Louisa Mitchell," Krystye answered.

"I like that name," Rick said before turning to the camera.

"Stay tuned for interviews from Kendall, Logan, and Carlos, plus the debut of their Christmas song, All I Want for Christmas is You! Also, weather and traffic," Rick said.

"And we're clear for commercial!" the producer said.

"You guys did great on that first song! I hope the last one will be even better!" the producer said.

"Oh, it will," I said as I took a drink from a bottle of water.

"Totally," Krystye said as she ate a pickle.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

"That's what I love about pickles. You love them, and when I kiss you, I taste them on your tongue," James said seductively. I giggled, and almost choked on my pickle.

"Almost choked on that thing," I said. James wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I giggled again after I swallowed.

"Hidden messages. I like it," the producer said. I giggled while James smiled. The producer walked away and Gustavo approached us.

"Great job, guys. Great interview, James and Krystye. Telling the media that you're sexually active might turn your religious fanbase away, but that's not usually much. Kendall, your interview is right after the break. Remember, be yourself, mention Jo if dating comes up, and don't screw this up," Gustavo said.

"Okay, the commercial break will give you enough time to run through the Christmas song once. Boxes!" Gustavo said. Extra-large boxes were placed onstage. The boys climbed into the boxes, and the bows were tied loosely. We ran through the choreography, and I let each guy from their box as their first line came up. The producer announced the commercial break ending in 30 seconds, and Kendall rushed to the couch.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Welcome back to the Evening News! I've got Big Time Rush member Kendall Knight with me. So, Kendall, a question I'm gonna ask all of your bandmates, what do you expect from your new career choice?"

"Well, I expect to make music, make people happy, and to let people know who I really am," Kendall said.

"Interesting. And I'm sure our female viewers would like to know this. Are you dating anyone?"

"Actually, yes. I'm dating Jo from New Town High," Kendall said.

"Really, now? She's a catch," Rick said.

"Can we move on?"

"Of course. Did you know your bandmates before BTR?"

"Yeah, man, we're hockey buddies. Plus, I dated Krystye in junior high," Kendall said.

"Ooh, interesting. So, what kind of things did you get for Christmas from your friends?"

"I got a wooly beanie from my little sister, a new guitar from Krystye and James, an amp for my new guitar from Logan and Carlos, and an I.O.U. from my mom," Kendall said.

"Wow, that's interesting. Well, I'm out of questions, so now to weather!" Rick said. Kendall got off the couch and Logan took his place. Once the weather was done, the focus was back on Rick Bitterman.

"With me I have Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush. How ya doing, Logan?"

"Pretty good, Rick," Logan said.

"So, I'm gonna ask you the same questions I asked Kendall. What do you expect from your new career choice?"

"I expect to make music and make people happy."

"I'm sure, again, that our female viewers would like to know this, but are you dating anyone?"

"Yes, I'm dating Camille Roberts."

"Did you know your bandmates before BTR?"

"Of course I knew Krystye, I mean, she's my sister. The guys are my hockey buddies."

"What'd you get for Christmas from your friends?"

"I got a bunch of stuff that I don't really feel like naming right now."

"I'm out of questions, so, to traffic!" Logan and Carlos switched places on the couch. Once traffic was done, the camera went back to the couch.

"I'm here with Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush! How ya doing?"

"Doing good."

"What do you expect from your new career choice?"

"To make my friends happy, and make music. I enjoy being in BTR."

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Actually, no, I'm not. I'm the only BTR boy that's actually available!"

"Did you know your bandmates before BTR?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"What'd you get for Christmas?"

"A new helmet from Krystye, a gift card to that corndog place, and a few other things."

"Well, I'm out of questions. So, on to the reports!"

We all got ready for the performance at the end of the show. The guys sat on the floor next to their boxes, and I sat next to James as we kissed.

"Guys, your performance is in a minute and a half!" the producer said.

"Be sure to let us out in time," Kendall said, crouching into his box. I went around and tied the loose knots. I stood in between James and Carlos' boxes, which were in the front.

"And now, Big Time Rush with their new song, All I Want for Christmas is You!"

I sang the first line, and near the end, undid James' bow. He popped out of the box and sang his line. I went over to Carlos' box and untied the bow. He stood up and sang his. I went over to Logan's box and untied it. He stood and sang his quick line as I untied Kendall's. We sang the song. I went over to James during the first chorus. We finished the song after my kiss with Kendall, then I went over to James, and he kissed me for the second time.

"Breaking news! Big Time Rush… IS AWESOME!" Rick Bitterman said.

"Merry Christmas from Big Time Rush!"


	20. Big Time Cheating

**Time skip: the next day, around 10 AM**

**P.O.V.: James Diamond**

We were allowed to sleep in today because it was the day after Christmas, and of course, I jumped at the chance. I woke up to Krystye rummaging through our closet.

"Whatcha looking for, Princess?"

"OW! I'm looking for that blasted dress! You know, the one I've never worn?" Krystye said as she shook her hand to relieve the pain in her finger.

"I like that dress, and I want to see it on you," I said.

"Don't get pervy," Krystye said.

"Sorry," I said. Krystye let out a joyful shriek.

"Found it!" she said before she tumbled out of the closet, along with a bunch of boxes that fell on her.

"That hurt," she said. I jumped up and helped to move all of the boxes off of her small form.

"Thank you, Baby Boo." She hugged me, and I smiled.

"Well, I'm finally gonna wear this thing," Krystye said, holding up the purple dress.

"I'd love to help," I said.

"Don't get pervy."

"Sorry." Krystye went to the bathroom to take a shower. I went out to the living room to find Logan and Carlos playing dome hockey. Kendall was asleep on the couch. I looked in the mirror in my room and brushed my hair. The hair products would have to wait until Krystye was out of the shower. I walked back out and yawned.

"Man, yesterday was intense!" I said.

"I know! My back is sore from that box," Logan said.

"So's mine," I said.

"Try to be quiet. Kendall, Katie, and Mama Knight are all still asleep. Where's Krystye?" Logan asked.

"Shower."

"Oh, okay. Is she finally gonna wear that dress?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The purple one with the super low neckline? Yeah," I answered.

"She's gonna try to seduce you, James," Logan said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Whenever she wants to seduce someone, she tends to wear more… revealing clothes. Ah, man! Carlos!" Logan said as he lost.

"HA! I win!" Carlos gloated.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that," I said.

"Of course you wouldn't," Logan said. I smiled a little. There was a groan from the couch, and Kendall was sitting up.

"Ow, my back," he complained.

"The box?" Carlos asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah, us, too," Carlos, Logan and I said in unison.

"WHOA!" a feminine cry, followed by a loud thump, came from mine and Krystye's bathroom. I ran to find Krystye on the floor of the bathroom, covered with a towel. I checked to see if she was awake, and she was, just seriously dazed.

"Krystye? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, really. There's a throbbing pain in my head, though," Krystye said. I checked her head to see if I could find what's wrong. There was only a bump where her head hit the bathtub.

"You'll be fine," I said.

"Go talk to the other guys," Krystye said. I nodded and went back to the living room.

"Hey, guys," I said.

"How's Krystye?" Logan asked, scared.

"She's fine, just a little bump where her head hit the bathtub," I said.

"Okay, we'll see her in a minute or two," Logan said. After about five minutes, Krystye came out in the purple dress.

"Damn," Carlos, Kendall, and I said.

"Eh," Logan said before grabbing a towel.

"I'm going to the pool. Feel free to drool over Krystye," Logan said sarcastically before leaving.

"Kendall, you have Jo. Go to her," I said. Kendall left.

"And Carlos, don't you have better things to do like go use your gift card to that corndog place?"

"You're right! Gotta go, see you later, bye!" Carlos said, rushing out the door.

"Well, Happy Day After Christmas," Krystye said.

"My back really hurts," I said.

"Aww, poor baby," Krystye said, kissing my cheek.

"Wait here. You can come in when I call for you," she said. A minute later, she called me in. She had a stick-on bow on her chest.

"Well, aren't you gonna unwrap your post-Christmas present?"

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

I was walking towards the pool when Camille appeared in front of me. I soon received an unearned slap to the face.

"How could you? I gave my best years to you, and you break up with me? Over a TEXT MESSAGE?" Camille said, pushing me into the pool. I came up spitting out water.

"Degrassi?"

"Yeah," Camille said.

"Your auditions are getting very painful. For me," I said.

"Sorry, Logan," Camille said as she helped me out of the pool.

"It's okay," I said as I took off my shirt to wring it out.

"It's just practicing for auditions," Camille said.

"I know, and I'll bear it. Love means sacrifices," I said.

"You love me?" Camille asked. I nodded, smiling. Camille kissed me on the lips much like I'd seen Krystye do to James.

"Get a room," one of the Jennifers said as they walked by.

"Whatever, Jennifer," I said as Camille and I walked away.

But that's when my phone rang with a text message.

"Oh, man, I've got to get the guys and Krystye. Gustavo wants us there ASAP," I said.

"Aww," Camille said, sounding a little sad.

"I'll see you later, Camille!" I said as I ran off to get the guys and my sister. I found Carlos on the curb trying to get a taxi.

"Carlos, come on. Help me find Kendall, James, and Krystye," I said.

"James and Krystye are in the apartment," Carlos said.

"How do you know?"

"I can hear them," Carlos said, pointing to our apartment's window. Sure enough, they were doing something.

"And I think I saw Kendall in the lobby," Carlos continued. He and I went to fetch Kendall, then went up to the apartment. We didn't walk in, we just knocked.

"Are you decent?" I shouted.

"Not quite!" Krystye shouted back. After a minute, Krystye answered the door, fully clothed in her purple dress and her hair perfect.

"What's up?" Krystye asked.

"Gustavo wants us at the studio ASAP. James, you ready?" I asked. James nodded and we went to the car. Krystye drove to the studio. We walked into the main hallway to see Gustavo.

"Hey, dogs. Griffin wants there to be a bad boy, or girl, in this band," Gustavo said.

"The bad boy is a big part of the boy band, which you kinda are. You're a boy band plus one girl," Kelly said.

"The bad boy always dresses in dark clothing, turns their back from the rest of the band, dates the hottest girls, or guys if Krystye ends up as the bad girl," Gustavo said.

"And I think that the bad one should be Krystye," Kelly said, Gustavo nodding to show that he agrees.

"Really? You think I'm bad girl material?" Krystye asked.

"Totally. You're the most vicious of the band, and bad girls are vicious," Gustavo said.

"I may do it. I've gotta see how good I look in black," Krystye said.

"Go to the costume department. They'll hook you up," Kelly said. Krystye shrugged her shoulders and walked down the hall.

"Why does Griffin want a bad girl or boy in a mixed group?" Kendall asked.

"His orders," Gustavo said. Krystye came back a few minutes later wearing black leggings, a black poufy skirt, a dark purple A-shirt with a leather jacket, and black sneakers. She was wearing dark purple eyeshadow with coal black eyeliner and dark red lipstick. Her hair had a large black bow in it. She was also chewing gum.

"Hey, boys," she said in a fake Jersey accent.

"You look hot," James, Carlos, and Kendall said in unison.

"Krystye will make the perfect bad girl. Krystye, dye your hair a really dark brown, not quite black," Kelly said.

"Whatever," she said.

"Already doing the bad girl justice," Gustavo said.

"I never thought my twin would be a bad girl," I said under my breath.

"Well, she is, like it or not, Logan," Gustavo said. Griffin walked into the room.

"Well, she made a vast improvement in a short amount of time," Griffin said.

"I don't think this is an improvement!" Logan said.

"Really? Your friends would think otherwise," Griffin said, referring to Kendall, James, and Carlos, who were all drooling over the girl.

"Kendall, you have a girlfriend!" I said, but it seemed to have no effect on the blonde-haired teen. I sighed and sat down.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

Okay, I had three guys drooling over me in my new bad girl exterior. Something in me snapped.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" I shouted, ripping the black bow out of my hair and throwing it down.

"I'm not gonna be your bad girl, Griffin! This band doesn't need a bad boy or girl!"

"Yes it does. And I have the perfect bad girl," Griffin said as a blonde girl walked in.

"It's a bad girl-off," the girl said.

"This is Blanca. She's got a contract to be placed in a band," Griffin said.

"Okay, I'll be the bad girl, and I'll prove that this chick isn't as bad as me," I said.

"Oh, really? Let's fight, chica," Blanca said.

"Okay, I know for a fact that bad girls like to break stuff," I said as I picked up a microphone stand and smashed a platinum record.

"Come on, chica! I can do better than that!" Blanca said, taking a microphone stand and smashing a few gold records. Gustavo practically had a conniption fit.

"This round goes to Blanca. On to the next one. Someone ring a bell," Griffin said. One of his posse members pulled out a bell and rang it.

"I'm a bad girl. Yes, I'm a good girl, no! I can kick you out now and not feel a thing!" Blanca rapped. I pushed her out of the way.

"I'm not gonna take it, and I can keep you out of Big Time Rush, _chica!_" I rapped, making fun of Blanca.

"Krystye wins this round!" Griffin said before a bell was rung.

"What is she doing in there?" I heard Kendall say. I smashed things, broke things, kicked things, punched things, etc. I left the room, carrying a sledgehammer. I threw it back into the room. Gustavo went to check the damage.

"She broke everything! And there's a used tampon in my desk!" Gustavo said, causing the guys to laugh.

"But-but, I'm the bad girl!" Blanca said.

"Sorry, but Krystye is the bad girl. We can place you in any band we want, just not this one," Griffin said as he and Blanca left.

"Great job, Krystye!" Gustavo said.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do this fake Jersey accent, I'm not chewing gum, I'm not wearing this style of makeup, and I'm definitely not dying my hair or wearing black! And I won't turn my back to my friends," I said.

"Deal!" Gustavo said.

"You still look hot," James, Carlos, and Kendall said.

"Kendall, you have a girlfriend," I said.

"Don't care," Kendall said in a trancelike manner. I waved my hand in front of his face, receiving no response. I shrugged and slapped him, still receiving no response.

"Guys, Kendall's broken!" I said.

"MAN! I hate it when Kendall gets broken! It only happens when he sees a hot girl!" Logan said.

"Kendall thinks I'm hot?" I said.

"Krystye!" James whined.

"Come on, it's nice to know other people think I'm attractive!" I said, pouting a little.

"James, come on, let's go get some stuff for Kendall's birthday next week," Logan said as he, James, and Carlos left me and Kendall alone. Kendall finally broke from his trance.

"I'm so sorry. You must hate me," Kendall said after analyzing the situation.

"I don't hate you," I said.

"Really? But I've been drooling over you when you're clearly taken," Kendall said.

"You're perfectly fine," I said. There was a few minutes of silence.

"You still have feelings for me, huh, Kendall?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Promise not to tell the guys, especially James?" Kendall asked.

"I promise. Heck, I'll pinky swear!" I said, holding out a pinky. Kendall and I shook pinkies.

"Yeah, I still have feelings for you," Kendall said hesitantly. There was another few minutes of silence in the hallway. I took off the leather jacket, seeing as it was getting hot in that hallway. We stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes before I took a step towards the blonde.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just be quiet. No talking," I said. He raised an eyebrow, but let me proceed. I slowly closed the distance between us. I could hear his breathing pick up.

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

I stood there, watching Krystye get slowly closer. My breathing picked up a little. She stood on her tiptoes once she got directly in front of me.

"B-But…" I said before Krystye placed one finger on my lips.

"Shh… No talking," she said again. I soon felt her soft lips on mine. They were softer than I remembered from junior high, and even more intoxicating. My eyes closed and my hands wrapped around her waist. Her fingers played with my hair. This kiss lasted for about a minute before the need for air became apparent. We broke apart to catch our breath.

"I feel guilty," I said.

"Why?"

"Because you're James' girlfriend."

"It's fine. I'm just experimenting," she said.

"We're both cheating," I said.

"No, we're not. We're experimenting," she said.

"Well, okay," I said, smiling a little. Krystye then kissed me again.

What've I done?


	21. Big Time Flashback

**Warning: coarse language in this chapter. Not quite enough for an M rating, but still pretty bad.**

**Can you believe Krystye and Kendall dated in Junior High? Can you? TELL ME! Sorry, I've had tons of sugar and caffeine…**

**Feel free to act like Kendall and Krystye's Scuttlebutter followers and make up a couple name for the two! DO IT! **

**Seriously, the reviewer who gives me the best couple name, I will use it, and they will win a **_**one-shot for a BTR couple of their choice, slash included**_**! Rules: must be pronounceable, must be their names, and you must have an account. If you review anonymously with a couple name, your entry will be ignored and you will not win the prize. Contest ends when chapter 23 is posted, and winners will be announced in the author's note!**

**This means you probably have until about 12 AM on the 26th. Maybe.**

**P.O.V.: Kendall Knight**

It's wrong. But it feels so right! Krystye was kissing me, and my thoughts were blank. I could only think about the girl kissing me right now. She had flattened out her feet, and I had to lean down to keep our lips connected. We broke the kiss and Krystye held up her pinky.

"Don't tell anyone about this?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, shaking pinkies with her. We kissed again.

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

I was hiding behind a wall, spying on the Two Ks. I gasped quietly when they had their third kiss in five minutes. I quietly snuck out of the building without having them hear me. I hailed a cab to the Palm Woods, where I knew Jo was. I had to tell her.

"Palm Woods, and step on it!" I said. The taxi driver did just that. Once he arrived there, I tossed him a 10 and told him to keep the change as I speed-walked to the lobby. I found Jo there, sitting on a couch.

"Hey, Jo, I have something you kinda need to know," I said after we said our hellos.

"What is it?" she asked. I hesitated before saying…

"Kendall kissed Krystye," I said, my voice shaking.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"Actually, Krystye kissed him, but he kissed back. Three times!" I said, slightly too fast. Jo gasped at the news.

"I can't believe this! He's cheating on me with your twin sister? I oughta kill that two-timing *bleep*! Or at least tear off his *bleep*!" Jo said, cracking her knuckles.

"You can team up with James, who I bet will be pissed as well," I said.

"I say we tell him," Jo said. We walked to the elevator, taking it up to 2J, where I knew for sure James was. Jo and I burst into the room, and James and Carlos jumped.

"James, come here. I've got to tell you something," I said. James raised an eyebrow, but obliged.

"Krystye kissed Kendall," I said. James let out a dramatic gasp.

"I can't believe her! That two-timing bitch!" James shouted.

"They're still at Rocque Records," I said. James and Jo both looked angry. They and I got a cab to Rocque Records. We went to where I last saw Krystye and Kendall. James and Jo both stood at the end of the short hallway. I cleared my throat to get the Two Ks attention. They jumped apart at the sight of their significant others.

"It's not what it looks like!" they both shouted.

"Save it, Kendork!" Jo shouted forcefully.

"Yeah, we know you two are cheating on us," James said loudly.

"James…" Krystye said.

"Don't 'James' me, Krystye! You willingly kissed Kendall while dating me!" James said.

"James, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry won't cut it! We're done! Over!" James shouted. Krystye looked hurt.

"Jo, I'm…" Kendall started.

"Don't even think about saying that you're sorry! How could you? You knew that I loved you, and you go and kiss her!" Jo shouted.

"I can't…" Kendall said.

"You know what, Kendall? We're through! I never want to see you again, you worthless pig!" Jo said. She began to storm off, but turned around and kicked Kendall in the nuts. She then stormed off. James gave Krystye and Kendall a disgusted look before following her. I wordlessly followed, leaving the two behind, Kendall in the fetal position on the floor.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

I watched as Kendall and Jo's breakup commenced, cringing when Jo kicked Kendall.

"Ow… son of a bitch," Kendall groaned after they left.

"You'll be okay, Kendall," I said.

"Ow…" Kendall groaned. We sat in silence as Kendall slowly got over the kick. When he was able to say coherent thoughts besides 'ow' and 'son of a bitch,' he broke the silence.

"I feel horrible," Kendall said.

"I do, too," I said. I took off the ring James had given me and chucked it down the hallway.

"We don't have anybody who even trusts us anymore," Kendall said.

"Don't talk about it. I'd like to cry my tears later, not now. I don't want the mascara to run," I said, pointing to my eyes.

"I'm sure that as soon as we leave, the paparazzi will be all over us," Kendall said.

"Yeah, because I just broke up the hottest celeb couple in Hollywood," I said. Kendall turned my face to look at him.

"Why don't we become the next one?" Kendall asked.

"What? But we're both on the rebound!" I said.

"You dated Carlos right after your first breakup with James, then James right after your breakup with Carlos," Kendall said.

"You have a point," I said.

"Of course I do," Kendall said.

"You can be so arrogant sometimes, Kendall."

"Yeah, I know." We sat in silence for a minute.

"Let's do it," I said.

"So you agree with me?"

"Yeah, I agree with you." We both smiled.

"I never lost the flame from eighth grade," Kendall said.

"Neither did I," I said. We slowly got closer and then finally kissed. I heard a throat being cleared from behind me. We broke the kiss to see Gustavo.

"Um, what even happened?" Gustavo asked.

"Um, James and Jo broke up with us," Kendall said.

"And now we're together, right?" I said. Kendall nodded.

"You broke up the hottest celeb couple in Hollywood? Oh, well, maybe you two will be the next one," Gustavo said.

"Want to go tell some paparazzi?" I asked.

"I'm not sure about that," Kendall said.

"Okay, look, I got you all Scuttlebutter accounts. You are to use them regularly to post news and stuff. Your passwords are 'password' and your usernames are your names with no spaces! Get the app on your phones!" Gustavo said. Kendall and I quickly did so.

"Wow, already have 30 followers?" Kendall said in disbelief.

"I have 50," I said.

"Now send a scuttbutt about the new relationship development!" Gustavo said. I carefully typed 'Krames is no more. Say hello to Kendall/Krystye! Feel free to make up our couple name!' into the text box. I then hit the submit button.

"Good job. I also follow you, so I see your scuttbutts," Gustavo said. I quickly changed my password, and then grabbed the ring.

"Okay, then, go out there!" Gustavo said. Kendall and I walked out of the building after pocketing our phones. We weren't ambushed by paparazzi, but we soon were when Kendall kissed me, and someone pointed us out. We soon got home to find everyone else watching TV.

"Look what the cat dragged in," James said.

"Look, James, you don't have to be mad at me. I was gonna break it off soon anyway," I said.

"Okay," James said, sad, then smiled.

"Special report! Krystye Mitchell and Kendall Knight were spotted in front of Shipley's, kissing! We managed to get some awesome pics of the scene!" the woman on the gossip show said, showing the pictures onscreen.

"We also spotted James Diamond and Jo Taylor at the Palm Woods! They revealed that Krames and Kenjo were broken up as of about two o'clock this afternoon. Will Kendall and Krystye become the new hottest celebrity couple in Hollywood?" the lady said before Carlos changed the channel.

"Wow, I hope you guys aren't on bad terms," Logan said, referring to James and me.

"James, here's your ring back," I said, handing the ring back to James.

**Time skip: the next day, around 10 AM**

We were at Rocque Records, and Gustavo was showing us a new song.

"Seeing as how there are tons of breakups in this band, I've got a song about it! It's called 'Till I Forget About You. It's a song about forgetting the one that broke up with you. Perfect for Kendall and Krystye over here, and maybe James, too," Gustavo said. Kendall and I crossed our arms.

"Well, here's the song," Gustavo said.

_Kendall: I get a call on a random afternoon.  
>I pick it up and I see that it's you.<br>Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
>You say It's over, it's over, it's over<em>

_Krystye: Heading out 'cause I'm out of my mind  
>All my friends are gonna see me tonight<br>Staying here 'till the sun starts to rise  
>And I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…<em>

_All: Dance hard, laugh more  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>can I get a what now!<br>I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
>'Till I forget about<br>Jump up, fall down  
>gotta play it loud now<br>don't care, my head's spinning all around now!  
>I swear I'll do anything that I have to<br>'Till I forget about you  
>'Till I forget about you!<em>

_Carlos: I bet you thought I'd be here on my own  
>waiting for you to knock on my door.<br>Since you left, I don't wait by the phone  
>I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving…<em>

_James: I found a place where I can lose myself  
>and just leave your memory on the shelf<br>See, I'm fine, no, I don't need nobody else!  
>'Cause I'm going, I'm going, I'm going…<em>

_All: Dance hard, laugh more  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>can I get a what now!<br>I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
>'Till I forget about<br>Jump up, fall down  
>gotta play it loud now<br>don't care, my head's spinning all around now!  
>I swear I'll do anything that I have to<br>'Till I forget about you_

_Logan: Spending money like it don't mean a thing  
>Going crazy now<br>don't even think  
>Losing my mind is all I can do<br>'Till I forget about you!_

_All: Dance hard, laugh more  
>Turn the music up now<br>Party like a rockstar  
>can I get a what now!<br>I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
>'Till I forget about<br>Jump up, fall down  
>gotta play it loud now<br>don't care, my head's spinning all around now!  
>I swear I'll do anything that I have to<br>'Till I forget about you  
>'Till I forget about you<br>Logan: 'Till I forget about you!  
>All: I can forget about you!<em>

"Great job! I love it! I have another song for you guys to try out. It's called Big Night. We're not gonna sing it yet. We've gotta let your vocal chords rest a little," Gustavo said. We all went over to a couch, James fighting to be at least one person away from me, yet not be next to Kendall, and Kendall and I fought to be next to each other. Logan sat between James and me, and Carlos sat on James' other side. Logan and James were fighting over something nobody cared about, Carlos was eating a corndog, and Kendall and I were kissing. We were startled by Kelly telling us to get back in the booth and sing the new song.

"Yes, Kelly," we said together, and then went to the booth.

_All: Oh, it's gonna be a big night  
>We're gonna have a good time<br>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night_

_Carlos: 1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started, whoa, oh  
>Waitin' all week and it's Friday night<br>We gonna get dressed up  
>For the time of our lives<br>Let's get it started, started, started_

_Logan: 'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<br>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
>DJ take me away<em>

_All: Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We're gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<br>Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<em>

_James: It's been a long week  
>Been workin' overtime<br>I need a hot beat  
>To get this party right<br>I'm on another level  
>Turn up the bass and treble<br>Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_

_Krystye: 'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down  
>I need a pick me up, round, round, round<br>I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud  
>DJ take me away<em>

_All: Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<br>Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<br>1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started, started, started  
>Let's go<br>_

_Carlos: 1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls  
>We gonna party like it's the end of the world<br>Let's get it started, started, started_

_Kendall: It's gonna be a big night_

_All: Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<br>Oh  
>It's gonna be a big night<br>We gonna have a good time  
>It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night<br>Kendall: Night_

"That was great, guys! An hour of harmonies, and you're done for the day! Got it?" Gustavo said.

**Time skip: an hour and a half later**

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

We were by the Palm Woods pool. Krystye and I were on one of the lounge chairs by the pool, while the others were each on their own.

"I can't believe you still had feelings for me after three years," Krystye said.

"I can't believe we broke up three years ago," I said.

"Yeah, that was a violent break-up," Krystye said.

_Flashback: third person P.O.V._

_A 14-year-old Krystyna was at her 2__nd__ floor locker, decorating it with pictures of her and Kendall. It was January 17, a Thursday, and Krystyna couldn't be happier. She closed her locker to find 14-year-old Kendall standing there. She jumped, startled._

"_Kendall, don't do that to me!" she said, her hand over her heart as she tried to slow it back to normal._

"_Krystyna, you're gonna hate me for what I'm about to do," Kendall said._

"_What are you about to do?" Krystyna asked._

"_I'm sorry, but I'm breaking it off," Kendall said, soft, yet hearable. Krystyna couldn't believe her ears._

"_What?" she asked._

"_We're through," Kendall said. Krystyna let the words sink in. She then growled and slapped the taller boy across the face._

"_What was that for?" Kendall said._

"_For ripping my heart out of my chest, you inconsiderate jerk!" Krystyna yelled, getting everyone's attention._

"_I'm sorry!" Kendall said._

"_Then why'd you do it? Why?" Krystyna asked._

"_Because I'm falling out of love," Kendall said. Krystyna slapped him across the face again then stormed off._

"_I hate you, Kendall Knight!" she shouted before descending the stairs to her next class. Kendall stood there, stupefied, before realizing that everyone was still staring._

"_Go to class!" Kendall shouted before running off._

_End flashback: Kendall Knight's P.O.V. _

"That was a stupid mistake," I said.

"Yep. You messed up," Krystye said. I nudged her a little before we kissed, falling back onto the lounge chair.

"I really am sorry for eighth grade," I said.

"You were forgiven three years ago."


	22. Big Time Break Up

**Okay, so far I've got one person in the running for the win! Go ahead, don't be scared! If you've got something, anything, post it! If you post a duplicate and I use it, the first one to post it wins the story! Contest ends when Chapter 23 is posted! This is Chapter 22.**

**And I'm sorry, but after Kenjo's breakup, I made Jo a major bitch.**

**The chapter name is a reference to the previous chapter. There are no breakups in this chapter.**

**Also, this chapter may be boring near the middle, but there's a BIG twist at the end of the chapter! You'll love it!**

**P.O.V.: Kendall Knight**

"You were forgiven three years ago."

I couldn't believe my ears. I smiled and kissed the girl in front of me again. When we broke apart again, I stood up to get smoothies.

"Where are you going?" Krystye asked.

"I'm gonna get some smoothies," I said. I came back a minute later with his and her smoothies. Knowing me, she reached for the blue one.

"I expected you to go for pink," I said.

"I know you, Kendall. You seem to like pink for some odd reason," Krystye said. We shared a small laugh. I looked over at the other guys. James was jealous, and the other guys were trying to keep him from beating me up.

"James, why don't we go back to the apartment?" Carlos said.

"And put him in a straitjacket," Logan whispered to me before helping Carlos with the taller boy. The three finally disappeared into the lobby.

"Um, Krystye, I'm scared for my life because of your ex-boyfriend," I said.

"Oh, he wouldn't hurt you! He knows that he'll be happy if I'm happy. And you make me happy," she said.

"I think it's weird how we didn't develop your nickname until tenth grade," I said.

"Yeah, Kenny," she said, smiling that evil little smirk.

"Ha ha," I said, smiling.

"I'm so sorry for that fight in the parking lot," I said.

"It's okay, Kendall. You didn't mean to," she said. We stood up, but we kinda got tangled. Krystye must have seen it coming, because she kissed me deeply. We lost our balance and fell into the pool, lips still connected. We resurfaced, and I was spitting out water.

"Chlorinated water does not taste good," I said.

"Agreed," Krystye said.

"So… Krystye…" I said, trying to start some conversation.

"Kendall," she said thoughtfully.

"Thought of a couple name yet?" I asked.

"Nope. I've got a few suggestions on my Scuttlebutter, though," Krystye said.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Krystye asked after a minute. We both leaned against the side of the pool.

"Hmm… We could… Wow, I don't know," I said.

"Yeah, neither do I. But I sure like being here with you," she said. I got a slightly evil grin.

"Oh, no," she said. I ducked under the surface and reached her foot. I gently grabbed it and pulled her under. We resurfaced, and she gently hit me in the arm.

"That was not cool!" she said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry," I said as I took off my soaked t-shirt. It was then that I realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a dark green monokini with a white t-shirt over it. She tugged at the soaked shirt, getting it off and tossing it next to mine, leaving only her bathing suit.

"I thought orange was your favorite color," I said.

"I lied," she said with a smile on her face.

"It's green, isn't it?" I said. She nodded.

"James told us it was orange," I said. She smiled.

"We've known each other since third grade," she said, getting closer.

"Yeah, I know," I said, my breathing picking up a little. We were about to kiss when we heard Jo's voice.

"Oh, so look who it is! The jerk that broke my heart!" Jo said. James was standing next to her.

"Newsflash, Kendall and I are going out now," Krystye said.

"Newsflash, James and I are going out!" Jo said.

"We are?" James asked.

"Of course we are, Jamie," Jo said, about to kiss him. James backed away.

"Well, this is news to me!" James said.

"Just go away! Can't you see that we're busy?" I said. Jo huffed and walked away. James wordlessly followed the blonde girl.

"Now, where were we?" I asked. Krystye smiled.

"Right here," she said in her adorable southern accent. She got to where she was only about an inch from my face. I closed the distance, kissing the brunette girl in front of me. I felt her hands reaching up to play with my wet hair. Why did I ever break up with this girl in eighth grade? I mentally slapped myself for the breakup three years ago. I had deserved those two slaps across the face back then.

She broke the kiss and we climbed out of the pool, going back to our smoothies.

"Shall we consider this our first date?" I said.

"Yes," Krystye said. I smiled. After a minute, Krystye was a little bit hyper.

"Is my tongue blue?" she asked, sticking out her tongue. It was very blue. I nodded, smiling. She smiled after closing her mouth.

"Let's go back to 2J," Krystye said. I grabbed my towel and our discarded T-shirts and we headed back to our apartment.

"Hey, guys," Carlos said as we walked in.

"Hey, Carlos!" I said.

"Gustavo got us Scuttlebutter accounts!" Carlos said.

"We know. We've already used ours," Krystye said.

"I know. Your names are difficult to put together in a couple name," Carlos said.

"I know," Krystye and I said. We exchanged looks.

"Okay, that's gotta stop," I said.

"Agreed," she said. I walked to the bathroom and threw the soaked t-shirts into the bathtub. I walked out and Krystye was gone. Carlos must have understood the look on my face.

"Krystye went to her room to change clothes," Carlos said. Krystye came out of her room in pajamas.

"Nothing like warm pajamas after a good swim," Krystye said, smirking.

"I'll be back," I said before going to my room to change clothes. I came out a minute later in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"5 o'clock," Logan said. It was then that I realized I hadn't eaten anything all day. Mom came out.

"Okay, boys, dinner is make-your-own," Mom said.

"Where's James?" Carlos asked.

"Probably with Jo," Krystye said.

"Wanna go look?" I asked. Krystye nodded and we walked to the lobby. Of course, there were James and Jo, sitting on a couch in the lobby. Jo was obviously trying to seduce James, and James wasn't falling for it.

"Jo, I know that we broke up with our people, but that doesn't give you permission to try to seduce me! I am not tied to you!" James said before storming off.

"James, wait!" Jo said, running after the taller boy. Krystye and I couldn't help but laugh.

"We're better off without them," Krystye said.

"No kidding!" I said.

**Time skip: 2 days later, around 10 AM**

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

I woke up that morning in a haze. I looked around. This wasn't my room! The walls were white, and the bed didn't feel like a normal bed, not to mention that my head was propped up by it. Wait a minute… This is a hospital room! What happened last night? I saw a figure sleeping in a recliner next to my bed. I analyzed the figure's face.

"Kendall?" I said, my voice barely there and very hoarse. Sure enough, that was Kendall. I looked at the wall clock. It was 10 AM. I tried to move my arm, but it was in a cast. I tried to move my leg, but it was also in a cast. Kendall started stretching, a sure sign he was waking up. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He saw me, and looked at my eyes. He gasped in happiness.

"You're awake! I've been so worried!" Kendall said, hugging me.

"Kendall, what happened?" I asked.

"You were in a car accident. You and I were driving home from Rocque Records yesterday when we were involved in a head-on crash. I managed to get out of it uninjured except for a nasty gash on my arm, but you had a small head injury and a broken arm and leg," Kendall explained once he let me go.

"I was in a car accident?"


	23. Big Time Car Crash

**For the record, Krystye is meant to be a bit of a slut. That's her character. It's one of her faults. So please, no more reviews that only say "wow, Krystye's a slut." Please.**

**And the winner of the Kendall/Krystye couple name contest is… marykateluvsu! **

**The winning couple name: Krysdall**

**Please PM me with your couple choice and a general plot line! **

**P.O.V.: Krystye Mitchell**

"I was in a car accident?"

"Yeah. Nobody died, but you were the worst off," Kendall explained.

"What happened to the other guy?" I asked.

"Broken arm," he said. I nodded my head slowly.

"Thank god the airbags deployed," Kendall said. I tried to remember all of this, but my memory failed me.

"I don't remember the crash even happening," I said after a minute.

"You may have a concussion," he said. He gently kissed my lips. A nurse came in after he broke the sweet kiss.

"Ah, you're awake. We need to do a concussion test," she said, smiling.

After the test, the nurse concluded that I did have a concussion.

"Don't have her brain work too hard. If she suddenly feels dizzy, she needs to stop and take it easy," the nurse said.

"That's kinda difficult with our occupation," Kendall said. He smiled his famous smile.

"Oh, my god, you're Kendall Knight!" the nurse said.

"Are we gonna have to hire a bodyguard?" Kendall asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, probably," I said.

"My daughter is in love with your music!" the nurse said.

"We're trying to stay kinda low-key right this second," Kendall said.

"Okay, I'll be sure to hold down my excitement. But tomorrow is bring your daughter to work day. Seriously! If you're still here, will you guys give her an autograph?" the nurse asked.

"Of course!" Kendall said.

"You bet," I said. Luckily, the break was on my right arm, not my left.

Oh, yeah, I'm left handed. I forgot to mention that.

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two alone now," the nurse said as she left. Kendall turned on the TV to a gossip channel.

"And the hottest celeb couple in Hollywood is… Krysdall! Krystye Mitchell and Kendall Knight are now the hottest celeb couple in Hollywood! Where are they now? Nobody knows!" she said before Kendall changed the channel to SpongeBob.

"And nobody will know if I can help it," Kendall said. I smiled my own famous smile, and Kendall kissed me.

"Nothing like kissing during an episode of SpongeBob," I joked, causing Kendall to laugh. I spotted his injury, and I gasped.

"What?" he asked. I pointed to the gash on his left arm.

"It hurts. A lot. Please don't touch it," Kendall said. I nodded.

"It's okay, I won't," I said, my good hand running up the uninjured part of his left arm. He smiled, and my hand came to rest on the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry. I should have seen the guy coming. I can't help but feel like it's my fault you're in this condition," Kendall said.

"I don't know the circumstances, so I can't tell you any different. It probably wasn't your fault," I said.

"Yeah, it is. I was driving, and I didn't see the guy driving towards me! Personally, I think he was drunk. Luckily it was just us, and not the others," Kendall said.

_Flashback: Kendall's P.O.V. to Krystye_

_I asked you if we should go home, and you agreed. I said I'd drive before I got into the driver's seat and started the car. We were driving down the road with the top down, when suddenly, I saw a guy driving towards us. I tried to swerve to avoid him, but it was too late. I heard your scream, scared and unsure of what would happen next. We crashed. I blacked out. _

_Next thing I knew, I was in the ER in a bed next to you. You looked so broken. I watched as they finished setting your leg so it would heal. You arm was already in a cast. You were still out cold. I felt a bad pain in my arm, and the nurse told me I had a bad cut and that I'd lost a lot of blood. You had two broken limbs and a head injury. I was scared._

_End flashback_

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

"The guys don't know what happened yet. Nobody does, not even the media. They haven't released our names to the general public, and I'm scared of what Mom will do when she finds out. I'm sure that Logan will be so scared. I bet he felt your pain," I said. I looked at her face, and she was trying to control her breathing. Her arm dropped from behind my neck, and she was deep in thought.

"Logan is scared. He's frantic, trying to figure out where we could possibly be," Krystye said. I had no idea how she knew that. I shakily pulled out my phone and dialed Logan's phone number.

"Hello?" came his answer.

"Logan, it's Kendall," I said.

"Kendall Knight, where are you and Krystye?" Logan freaked.

"We're… in the hospital," I said sadly.

"Oh, no. Oh, no, oh, no, oh no! Why are you in the hospital?" Logan asked.

"Were you watching the news last night?" I asked.

"Yeah," Logan answered.

"Did you hear about the head-on collision?" I asked, my voice threatening to crack.

"What about it?" Logan asked.

"Krystye and I were in that crash," I said. I heard the sound of plastic hitting the ground. Dammit, he dropped his phone.

**P.O.V. change: Carlos Garcia**

I watched as Logan paced the floor. He answered the phone. I watched as he froze and dropped his phone. I picked up the dropped phone.

"Kendall, it's Carlos. What did you say that caused Logan to freeze?" I asked.

"Krystye and I were in that head-on collision," Kendall said.

"What? Oh, man… What injuries did you guys end up with?" I asked.

"I got a big gash on my left arm, and Krystye has two broken limbs, her right arm and left leg, and a concussion," Kendall said. I gasped and waved James over.

"I'll talk to you later after we unfreeze Logan," I said, hanging up the phone. I clapped, and Logan unfroze.

"What's up?" James asked cluelessly.

"Krystye and Kendall are in the hospital. Remember that car crash we heard about on the news? Krystye and Kendall were in that crash," I said. James' eyes widened.

"We have to go see them!" James said.

"Can't. We don't have a car. That's what Kendall was driving when he got in the crash. It's totaled," Logan said.

"Call a cab!" James said.

"I'm out of money!" Logan said.

"I've got enough for a taxi ride to the hospital," I said.

"Great, let's go," James said. We called a cab and got to the hospital. Carlos gave the man a ten dollar bill and got his change back. We went into the hospital waiting room.

"Um, we're looking for Kendall Knight," Logan said.

"Checked out last night," she said.

"Okay, then Krystyna Mitchell," Logan said.

"Room 315 on the second floor," she said. We rushed to the elevator and went to Krystye's room.

"Logan, James, Carlos! You came!" Krystye said when we got there. She looked so broken.

"How do you feel?" Logan asked.

"Like I was in a car crash," Krystye said.

"When she woke up, she had no memory of the accident," Kendall said. Logan rushed over to Kendall to look at his bandaged wound.

"Oh, man, I-I don't feel so good," Kendall said as he placed a hand on his head.

"Sit down, Kendall," Logan said, easing the taller boy into the chair.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Logan asked. Kendall shook his head.

"Okay, we'll bring you some food," James said.

"I lost a lot of blood in that crash. They didn't think I lost enough for a transfusion, but I lost enough to feel like I'm about to pass out," Kendall slurred, then he did just that. A nurse came in.

"Ms. Mitchell, I'm here to give you your pain meds," she said. She quickly, yet properly, put the medication into Krystye's IV.

"This stuff will knock you out in a minute or so," she said after she was done. She grabbed one or two of the spare pillows and used them to prop Kendall's head at a more comfortable angle.

"How do you feel?" Logan asked.

"Drowsy," she slurred before she fell asleep. I used one of the pillows from the closet to prop her head up. We went to the hospital cafeteria to eat lunch.

"I hate that Krystye is in that bad a shape," Logan said.

"I hate that they both got hurt," I said. James said nothing. He looked like he was deep in thought, even running into a wall.

"Ow," he said.

"Pay more attention, James," Logan said.

"Sorry," James said.

"Oh, my god, It's 3/5 of Big Time Rush!" a random fangirl shouted.

"I love you, Big Time Rush!" another shouted. We paid for our food and hurried out of there, chased by fans. We hid in an empty supply closet, and the fans ran past us.

"Fans are nuts! I hope they don't discover that the Two Ks are here," James whispered.

"Nothing like that time in Minnesota when we started the sprinklers over a girls' softball tournament and we got chased by, like, a hundred girls," Logan said, a smile growing on his face.

"Man, that was awesome," I said. James looked out the window.

"Okay, I think the coast is clear," James said before carefully opening the door and peeking out. Fan girls screamed and ran towards him, and he closed the door before they could reach us.

"Coast is not clear," James said.

"Quit being a chicken!" Logan said. He slowly opened the door. He looked around, finding a safe path. He took off running. James and I exchanged glances before following him. He ran to Krystye's room, where both halves of Krysdall were still out cold. He shut the door, and James held the door closed. He found a lock.

"Okay, only open the door if it's hospital staff," Logan said. James nodded frantically. I quickly barricaded the door with a shelving unit, allowing James to get off the door.

"I am scared, man!" Logan said.

"Calm down, Logain!" James said. Logan sighed and walked over to his sister's bedside.

"I can't believe this could happen," Logan said.

"Neither can I. And to think I was so harsh to her before," James said. I heard a groan coming from the recliner. I looked to see Kendall waking up.

"Oh, my head…" he groaned.

"Hey, we brought you some food," James said as he handed Kendall one of the four boxes of food we had bought.

"Thanks, guys," Kendall slurred. There was a sharp knock on the door.

"I'm a nurse here!" a female voice shouted. James and I moved the shelving unit and let the nurse in. She was carrying a tray.

"It's Krystyna's lunch," she said, placing the tray on Krystye's little rolling table.

"When will she wake up?" Kendall half-slurred.

"A few minutes, but she'll be really loopy," she said after looking at the clock. She left. The hallway was clear. We replaced the shelving unit to its original place, and merely locked the door after James noticed it. When James walked back to his spot, Logan whacked him in the back of the head.

"Idiot," Logan said. James crossed his arms. I heard a groan from the bed. Krystye's eyes opened.

"Hey, guys," she slurred.

"Hi, Krystye. How are you feeling?" Logan asked.

"I'm floating on air!" she said, smiling. We all smiled at this.

"Wow, Logan, your hair's so… brown," she slurred, reaching up with her good hand to feel Logan's hair.

"It's like she's drunk on air," James whispered to me. I cracked up a little.

"Hey, be nice to my girl," Kendall said. James and I put up our hands in surrender.

"Hey, we can still sing, once Krystye's out of here," Logan said.

"Your head's so fluffy," Krystye slurred as she felt Logan's hair. She giggled drunkenly. Krystye finally pulled her hand away from Logan's head.

"Yep, she's pretty loopy," Logan said. Krystye giggled uncontrollably. James walked out to the nurses' station. He came back.

"Her meds should wear off in a few minutes, but then she'll be whining about her arm and leg," James said.

"Did you ask if they can give her one that dulls the pain but keeps her sane?" Kendall asked. I laughed at the rhyme.

"I'll do that now," James said. He went back outside, then came back in.

"Yeah, they can when her current meds wear off," James said.

"Owwww…" Krystye's voice came from the bed.

"It wore off," Logan said. Krystye pushed the call button.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"The pain meds wore off. I need one that keeps me sane, but dulls the pain," Krystye said.

"We'll be there ASAP," the nurse said. About a minute and a half later, the nurse knocked on the door. James opened it and the nurse came in. She hooked the pain meds to Krystye's IV and started it.

"You turned out pretty bad," James said.

"Yeah, just the thing a girl wants to hear from her ex," Krystye snapped.

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

It broke my heart to see my girlfriend with two broken limbs and a known concussion.

It broke my heart to know that she was becoming dependent on the pain meds.

I gently caressed her cheek after the new pain meds were administered. She smiled at me. Logan left for an unspoken and unknown reason.

"I just think that I should make it known that every guy in this room except for Kendall has broken the ex-girlfriend code," Krystye said, smirking.

"Yeah, I had Krystye first," I said, smirking.

"Oh, yeah, eighth grade," James said.

"Yeah…" Carlos said.

"I remember your violent breakup," James said. He suddenly had a closed Styrofoam cup hurled at his head.

"OW! What was in that?" James complained.

"A rock," Krystye said with a smirk.

"Hurts like hell!" James complained again.

"Krystye, that was mean! Give me the rocks!" I disciplined. She reluctantly gave me three sharp rocks.

"All of them," I said. She sighed and gave me three more. I gave her a look that told her I wasn't kidding, and that I knew that that wasn't all of them. She gave me one more.

"You had eight rocks with you?" Carlos asked.

"Nine," Krystye said.

"Where's the other one?" I asked.

"In my pocket," Krystye said, grabbing the rock and handing it to me.

"Get your crutches," I said. She grabbed them and stood up. I gently patted her down, checking for more rocks. I found one in her bra. I reached in and grabbed it. She moaned a little and bit her lip.

"Krystye!" I said.

"Kendall, what the hell are you doing reaching into my bra?" she said as she sat back down.

"It's called discipline. And don't tell me you didn't like it. I heard you moan," I said with a suggestive smirk on my face. I felt her slap me across the face.

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said. James and Carlos had doubled over in laughter. I pelted the two with the nine rocks I had taken from Krystye.

"Ow! OW! OW, okay, we'll stop!" Carlos said. I threw the last rock at Carlos before sitting down.

"I'm gonna have bruises, dude!" Carlos said.

"Now my perfect face has another black eye!" James complained.

"You'll get over it, big babies!" I said.

"We're leaving. See you guys later," Carlos said with a smile as they left. I sighed and sat back in the chair.

"Those two can be so mean," Krystye said.

"But seriously, you know you liked it," I said.

"Shut up, Kendall," Krystye said. I stood up and kissed her roughly. She kissed back. I felt her good hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer. My hands ran up her torso, and came to rest on her shoulders. She broke the kiss, but didn't let go.

"You know that I'm being called a slut, right?" she asked.

"You? A slut? No," I said.

"If you ask me, I think it means that I know what the hell I'm doing," Krystye said.

"I think it means that you're sexy," I said before kissing her again. My hand accidentally brushed over one of the sensitive spots on her stomach.

"Do that again…"


	24. Big Time Valentine's Day

**I do not own Big Time Rush, or anything else you recognize. If I did, I'd be James' stalker. Hehe… **

**Time skip: a little less than 2 months later**

**P.O.V.: Krystye Mitchell**

It was February 14, and I was going to the hospital to get my casts off. Kendall and I were still going strong, stronger than before. Jo was still trying to seduce James, and James still wasn't buying it. Logan and Camille had their first fight, but their relationship persevered. Kendall was now 17. Kendall's car crash injuries had totally healed, except for a scar on his left arm. The media knew about who we were, and that we were involved in the crash. We recorded 6 new songs, and the record company loved our demo! We were officially getting our first album ever released next week, and after my casts were removed, Kendall and I were going on a celebratory date. We were going to test my dancing skills at the hospital. The guys were dancing without me, Kelly taking my place in the choreography until I could get dancing again. I found it a little weird when the choreography for Boyfriend called for a kiss between Kendall and I, so Kendall had to kiss Kelly. I was already walking and grooving without moving my leg. Kendall and I got to the hospital, and he helped me out of the car. We walked up to the desk.

"Krystyna Mitchell has an appointment to get her casts removed," Kendall said.

"Sign in, and he'll see you momentarily," she said, not looking up from her copy of J-14. I saw the cover, and gasped when there was a picture of me and Kendall kissing right smack-dab in the center of the page.

"Is that a copy of J-14 you happen to be reading?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"I'm on the cover," I said. She looked at me, then to the cover. She looked at Kendall, then looked to the cover again.

"You-you're Krysdall…" she said, her voice shaking.

"Please keep it quiet. We're trying to stay low-key," Kendall said.

"Okay, I'll have the nurse call Krystal instead of Krystye," she said. I nodded, and we took a seat in the secluded part of the waiting room. Soon, a nurse came out to the room.

"Krystal," she said. Kendall and I stood up, hiding our faces from the general public, and walked through the door.

"Krystyna, I'm gonna take your casts off now, I would suggest shaving your arm and leg when you get home," the nurse said. She got out the equipment to do so with. I soon found that my cast came off quickly with no injuries. I flexed my arm, finding that no pain was going through it. She quickly took off my leg cast, and it came off seamlessly. I flexed it, then stood on it. Kendall and I danced a little to test it, and it was working well! We ran through a little of the Boyfriend dance, and I felt nothing bad.

"But do take it easy. It's healed, and the odds of not breaking it again will be better, but still take it easy. And go shave your arm and leg. Please," she said. We finished up at the hospital, and we went back to the Palm Woods to change.

"Aww, my son's friend's twin is going on a date with my son! That sounds weird… Either way, it's so awesome that you got your casts off, Krystye. Want me to help you get ready for your date with Kendall?" Mama Knight said after walking into mine and James' room. I shook my head.

"If you hear a shout, come get me," I said. Mama Knight smiled and left, shutting the door. I quickly took a shower and blow-dried my hair. I wrapped a towel around my body as I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to answer it after checking that I was somewhat decent. I opened the door to see James.

"Can I help you with your hair?" he asked sincerely.

"Let me get dressed first," I said simply. I grabbed the light green convertible dress and my special bra. I put my hair up to shield the clothes from my wet hair. I put the dress into a one-shoulder set, and tied it where it belonged.

"You can come in, James," I said. James came in.

"You look beautiful. Kendall will love it," James said.

"Thanks. I bought online this last week and it just came in today," I said.

"It looks great, especially since you got the casts off. Now, let me help you with your hair," James said. I handed him the blow dryer and my comb. He turned the dryer on and gently blow-dried my hair, running my comb through it to keep it detangled. He knew exactly what to do to make my hair perfect. While he did my hair, I did my makeup. I used light green eyeshadow and black liquid eyeliner. Once my hair was dry, he combed it into a style he knew that Kendall and I both liked. We both liked it when my hair looked like I stepped out of an 80's magazine. I waited until my eyeliner dried before applying the lipstick. I had chosen a light red.

"You look great," James said as he put my comb down on the sink.

"Thanks, James," I said.

"You look like you're going to prom or something," James said.

"No, we're going dancing to celebrate me having use of my leg again, and the new album dropping next week," I said.

"Sounds interesting…"

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

I got dressed after a quick shower and blow-dry. I decided to wear some blue jeans with a white button-down shirt, a black tie, and a light green hoodie. Logan was there to help me get ready.

"So, what do you guys plan on doing tonight?" Logan asked.

"We're going dancing to celebrate her casts coming off, as well as our first album coming out next week," I said.

"Well, Krystye loves green, so she'll love your hoodie," Logan said, playing with the little half-heart around his neck.

"You like? I bought it online and it showed up yesterday," I said.

"Looks great. She loves green," Logan said.

"Should I go get her now?" I asked.

"No. If I know my twin, she's still getting ready. Plus, I can hear her blow dryer running," Logan said. Logan and I went out to the living room to watch TV.

"Wow, Kendall, looking great," Mom said.

"Thanks," I said, giving a little spin.

"I can't wait until you see Krystye's dress! It's so pretty," Mom said. Suddenly, James walked out of his room.

"Kendall Knight, I present to you, your uninjured date for the evening, Krystyna Mitchell," James said. He stepped to the side to reveal Krystye. She looked breathtaking. I saw a flash of light, and I realized Mom had taken a picture of us. I offered my arm, and she took it.

"Wait! Let me get a picture! I'm sure Mama Mitchell would love to have a picture of her daughter looking this beautiful," Mom said as she snapped a picture of us.

"Go on. No later than 3 AM," Mom said.

"Thanks, Mom," I said as Krystye and I left. I looked to Guitar Dude, and he played a little bit of background music as we walked through the lobby to the car. I pulled a small box from my jacket pocket.

"Krystye, I have something for you," I said.

"What is it?" Krystye said. I opened the box to reveal a necklace with a heart-shaped silver pendant. Engraved into the pendant was 'KK + KM.' She smiled.

"I love it," she said. I noticed the array of necklaces that she always wore. There was one from Logan, two from James, and even one from Carlos, all but two like mine. One of them was the faux diamond necklace James had given her for her birthday, and the other was Logan's best friend necklace. I added the one from me on top of them all. I looked at the back of her neck. None of the necklaces had turned her neck green, thank goodness. I smiled, and received a kiss on the cheek. We got into the car after making sure we had our I.D. cards. We went to the teen club we sang at for a while. We were instantly recognized, and didn't even have to show I.D. to get in, as they knew that we were of age. We ran inside, and we were asked to sing.

"We don't sing without the other guys," I said.

"What are you, chicken?" Krystye said. She held two microphones and held one out to me. I thought for a second before taking it.

"What the hell, might as well," I said, causing Krystye to giggle at the rhyme. We sang a duet, with a rap, and DANG could she rap! When we recorded I Know You Know, I thought that was the extent of her rapping ability, but DANG! I hopped offstage after the song. The DJ played many dance songs, including a couple of our own, all of which we danced to.

"Kendall Knight, you've got some moves," she said.

"Krystye Mitchell, so do you," I said. She and I smiled as we looked into each other's eyes. We were both tired and a little sweaty from all the dancing.

"And I love your hoodie," Krystye said.

"When I saw it, I thought you'd love to see me in it," I said.

"And I do," she said, smiling.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," I said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she said in her adorable southern Texas accent. A slow song started playing, and we danced to it. I checked my watch. It was 12 AM. We had three hours to be back in 2J. My mind came back to the current time, just dancing with Krystye.

"This is the best date yet," Krystye said softly. I smiled. That's when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket with a text message. I checked it, and it was from Gustavo.

"Guys, you're having a concert! It'll be the day before the album drops. Oh, and best wishes to Kendall and Krystye on their date!" I read aloud. I then realized that Krystye had gotten the same message.

"So, we're gonna have a concert," I said.

"I can't believe it! And I finally got my casts off to dance in it," Krystye said with a smile.

"And I say again, Happy Valentine's Day, Krystye," I said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kendall."


	25. Big Time Concert

**I'm gonna make Big Time Concert kinda rushed here. **

**I hated the lyric changing process for Boyfriend, because obviously Krystye can't be someone's BOYfriend, so I had to change the raps a little.**

**Time skip: The next Sunday**

**P.O.V.: Krystye Mitchell**

The album was set to drop on Tuesday. Gustavo had us preparing crazily, especially since I got my casts off. But today, everything was about to change.

Griffin, Gustavo's boss and ours, walked in.

"Guys, I'm canceling your record deal and your concert," the news came like a slap in the face.

"What?" everyone questioned.

"I'm just not feeling the boy band with one girl right now," Griffin said.

"I'm sorry, you're firing us?" I said in my tell-off accent.

"Yes and please don't use that accent," Griffin said.

"Sure, whatever," I said.

"So, pack up your things. You five are going back to Minnesota," Griffin said.

**Time skip: the next day**

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

We were all packed and ready to fly back to Minnesota.

"I can't believe this! We bust our butts creating 12 songs for him, and he just throws us away like rotten bologna?" Krystye complained.

"Not cool, man!" James said as we boarded our plane. We were lucky that the company gave us first-class seating.

Later, a few hours later, we were back in our own houses.

"Mom, I can't believe they did this to us!" I complained.

"I know! Now I can't sell this BTR merchandise!" Katie complained, motioning to the boxes behind her.

"It's over, Katie. I plan to play hockey," I said.

"And lose your pop-stardom obsessed girlfriend?" Katie asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"She and James share the same dream. To be famous," Katie said.

"I don't wanna be famous, even if Krystye is. Sure, we spent one Christmas in L.A., but that doesn't mean I'm tied to it," I said.

"Whatever. I'm done fighting with you," Katie said.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

Logan and I were at the Diamond house. James was trying to convince us that we need to try to get back on top. I agreed, but Logan didn't.

"Let's go to the grocery store and push shopping carts," Logan said.

"Fine," James said. We gathered Kendall and Carlos and went to do just that.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not just going to settle for a mediocre lifestyle here!" James said.

"Neither am I!" I said.

"Face it. We're not gonna be famous again," Kendall said.

"Then I'm cutting off all ties to you guys!" James said.

"Same here," I said. James and I stormed off. We rode our bikes down the street, when James ran into a limo. The window rolled down after I joined him.

"Hey, I'm Hawk. Krystye Mitchell and James Diamond, how would you like to be famous beyond your wildest dreams?" the man inside the limo said.

"Yes, please," we said in unison. He invited us into the limo, and we agreed, bikes forgotten on the curb.

**P.O.V. change: Logan Mitchell**

We pushed a cart when I saw Gustavo and Kelly.

"Am I imagining things, or is that Gustavo and Kelly?" I asked.

"Nope, that's Gustavo and Kelly," Carlos said.

"Guys, Griffin wants you guys back! He changed his mind!" Kelly said.

"It's kinda too late. Krystye and James took off," Carlos said.

"Want to come back to L.A. and become Big Time Rush again?" Gustavo asked.

"Yes," we said after a little thought.

"Then let's get James and Krystye," Gustavo said.

"I'm sorry, but neither of them are here," Mr. Diamond said when we went to James' place to look for him.

"They're not at my place, either," I said.

"Then let's be Big Time Rush without those traitors!" Carlos said.

"Whatever," Kendall said. We all flew back to L.A., and after a few hours, we ran up to Bitters.

"Are James Diamond and/or Krystye Mitchell here?" I asked.

"Yep. They're both living in your old apartment," Bitters said. We went up to the apartment and knocked on the door. A butler answered the door.

"Yes?" he said.

"James Diamond and/or Krystye Mitchell?" Kendall asked.

"James, Krystye, you have visitors," the butler said. James appeared from behind a wall. The room was decorated in large pictures of James, and some of Krystye, and some of them together.

"Hey, guys," James said. Krystye came out, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you want?" she said in a very annoyed voice. She then spotted us. She squinted.

"I'm sorry, I can't see worth a damn right now," she said in an annoying Jersey accent. The butler held out her contacts and a mirror. Krystye put her contacts in, and then looked at us.

"Well, if it isn't my brother and old friends, and two of my ex boyfriends," she said.

"Ex?" Kendall asked, hurt.

"Yeah. I broke off my ties with all of you except for Logie Bear for obvious reasons," she said, holding up her wrist. It had a birthmark on it. I held up my wrist with the same birthmark.

"But…" Kendall said, looking at the floor.

"Will you come back and be two-fifths of Big Time Rush?" Carlos asked.

"No," James and Krystye said after a second.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, it's all about Major Rush now," Krystye said.

"Major Rush?" Kendall asked.

"James and I," Krystye said.

"Oh, so now you're in another band?" Carlos asked.

"Come on, guys, my sister's not gonna budge," Logan said. We walked away to Rocque Records.

"Well?"

"Nope," I answered, popping my lips on the p.

"Big Time Rush is a three-man band?" Kelly said.

**P.O.V. change: Krystye Mitchell**

James and I were at Hawk Records. He had a poster of us. We were leaning against each other, back to back. James' lips were fuller than normal, and my boobs were bigger.

"My lips aren't that big," James complained.

"My boobs aren't that freaking huge!" I complained.

"Your lips were too thin, and your boobs were too small," Hawk's female assistant replied.

"And here's your new song!" Hawk said, playing something on a boom box.

"But we haven't recorded anything," James and I said together.

"You didn't have to," Hawk said.

"You know what, Hawk? WE QUIT!" James and I said. We left.

**P.O.V change: Logan Mitchell**

We were placed in the booth, and we sounded horrible without James' tenor or Krystye's soprano. Mama Knight and Katie were in the room with Gustavo and Kelly on the other side of the glass.

"Okay, just have fun with it," Kelly said.

"_Oh, you're such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd! And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd! Oh, you're such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd, and you look like a turd-_"

"_And you sme-ee-eh-ee-eh-ee-ell like a turd!_" James and Krystye's voices rang from the door. Kendall gasped in happiness at the sight of Krystye. He ran up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for breaking off ties with you. Take me back?" Krystye asked.

"Yes, of course," Kendall said.

"James, you decided to return!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, Hawk is a jerk," James said.

"HAWK?" Gustavo said.

"Yeah, Hawk," Krystye said.

"He's my mortal enemy," Gustavo said.

"Ohhhh," James and Krystye said in realization.

"And now we're gonna stick it to that jerk by having your concert!" Gustavo said.

"So the whole time, you had an enemy who is out to destroy us?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I figured if I told you, you'd get at least somewhat scared," Gustavo said.

"We're not scared! Let's work on this concert!" Krystye said.

"Okay, I've tried to get as many sponsors to come to your concert as possible, so maybe one or two of them will sponsor you. Now, let's run Boyfriend, with choreography!" Gustavo said.

_Boys: Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend.  
>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend.<br>Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy…_

_Krystye: I need a boyfriend, and can you be that?  
>Holla at me<br>Hit me on my video chat  
>And let me reach out to you and give you feedback<br>It's gonna be us till the end so please believe that  
>Yeah the world is ours and the sky's the limit<br>And you can be my boo and everything that goes with it  
>I can lift you off your feet like a flight attendant<br>Imma send this car for ya, is you ridin' in it?_

_Kendall: Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
>And there isn't anything they could have said or done<br>And every day I see you on your own  
>And I can't believe that you're alone<br>But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

_Boys: Looking for a looking for that you're looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there<br>don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend<br>Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
>your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<em>

_James: Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
>so when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard<br>I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
>But I know I gotta put myself for worse<br>See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

_Boys: That you're looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend?<br>Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy<em>

_Carlos: If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
>Every day like slum dog millionaire<br>Bigger than the Twilight love affair  
>I'll be here girl I swear<em>

_Krystye: So we should down the ride  
>Or do I gotta slide<br>You know I need a boyfriend  
>And you can be the guy<br>I help you open up even if you're shy  
>he might be the one<br>I see it in his eyes  
>I see it in his swag<br>he be on the fly  
>Gucci bag<br>Chanel purse  
>He needs me in his life<br>I'm the one for him  
>And he's the one for I<br>This could be paradise if we do it right_

_Boys: Looking for looking for looking for a boyfriend  
>I see that, give me time you know I'm gonna be there<br>Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
>Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend?<br>Can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back  
>I don't care at all what you done before all I really want is to be your<em>

_Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend<br>Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend  
>All: All I really want is to be your…<em>

"Perfect! So, what happened with Hawk?" Gustavo asked.

"Hawk made us a poster," James started.

"Digitally changed his lips and my boobs to make both bigger," Krystye said.

"Had our song even though we never recorded anything," James said.

"And we quit!" James and Krystye said together.

"Hawk's probably looking for revenge," Gustavo said.

"Yeah, as we were leaving, he shouted something like 'Big Time Rush will fall!'" Krystye said.

"Oh, man… This is bad," Gustavo said.

"How?" I asked.

"He's gonna do whatever it takes to ruin your concert!" Gustavo said.

"Well, let's not worry about Hawk, let's worry about our concert!" Carlos said.

"You're right. Let's Run I Know You Know with choreography," Gustavo said.

_Kendall: Maybe this could be the line  
>That starts the whole story<br>Maybe you could be the one  
>The one who's meant for me<br>I know that I should wait  
>But what if you're my soul mate?<br>Slow down  
>Then you say<br>Slow down  
>'Cause we can<em>

_All: We can  
>Party like the weekend<br>You got me thinking  
>We could be a thing yeah<br>I know you know I got  
>Your heart thumping<br>I know you know we know  
>We got something<br>We could  
>Be on to something so good<br>Tell me that you're mine  
>I know you know<br>You got my heart thumping  
>I know you know we know<br>We got something  
><em> 

_Logan: You know this ain't me at all  
>I'm usually lost for words<br>You know I can't help but fall  
>I've never felt so sure<br>You got me in a hurry  
>But don't you gotta worry<br>'Cause I'll slow down  
>When you say slow down<br>But we can_

_All: We can  
>Party like the weekend<br>You got me thinking  
>We could be a thing yeah<br>I know you know I got  
>Your heart thumping<br>I know you know we know  
>We got something<br>We could  
>Be on to something so good<br>Tell me that you're mine  
>I know you know<br>You got my heart thumping  
>I know you know we know<br>We got something_

_All: Right (yeah)  
>We're two of a kind<br>So let's party like it's '99  
>Yeah<br>I know you know I got  
>Your heart thumping<br>I know you know we know  
>We got something<em>

_Krystye: Hey baby you drive me crazy  
>It ain't about what you done for me lately<br>It's all about you  
>Know lie it's the truth just wanna say<br>I gotta big time crush on you  
>Carlos: I know you know<br>James: we could be something  
>Carlos: I know you know<br>James: We got something_

_All: We can  
>Party like the weekend<br>You got me thinking  
>We could be a thing yeah<br>I know you know I got  
>Your heart thumping<br>I know you know we know  
>We got something<br>We could  
>Be on to something so good<br>Tell me that you're mine  
>I know you know<br>You got my heart thumping  
>I know you know we know<br>We got something_

_Right  
>We're two of a kind<br>So let's party like it's '99  
>Yeah<br>Yeah I know you know we know  
>We got something<em>

_Oh whoa  
>Oh whoa<em>

_Kendall: We got something so right_

_Oh whoa  
>Oh whoa<em>

"That was great! Krystye was a little shaky on her verse in the dancing, but other than that, you did great!" Gustavo said.

"I just got my casts off last week!" Krystye said.

"I know, and I know you're still a bit limited," Gustavo said.

"Gustavo, it's 10 at night. Think we could set up camp here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, sure, just don't ruin anything. The only places that're off limits are my office and my bathroom," Gustavo said before leaving the building. We went to the car and got seven pillows and seven blankets. We settled in different rooms of the studio, and slept well that night.

The next morning, I woke up first. I went around waking everyone up. I found Carlos on the floor, even though he fell asleep on the couch. I gently shook him awake. I left to wake up James.

"Hey, James," I said as I shook the tall boy awake. I went to wake up Katie and Mama Knight, and then went to wake up Krystye and Kendall. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and it was a cute sight to see.

"Hey, guys wake up," I said as I shook the sleeping couple awake. Gustavo came in a minute later.

"Okay, dogs! Let's warm up your vocal chords!" Gustavo said. He put us through a series of vocal warm-ups so our voices wouldn't be scratchy.

"Okay, the concert is tomorrow. We've got to run through all of the songs we're gonna do. Let's run through Oh Yeah," Gustavo said.

_All: Oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)  
>Oh yeah (oh yeah, oh yeah)<em>

_James: So tell me who I am I supposed to be?  
>What I gotta do to get you close to me?<br>If I run away tonight will you follow me?  
>C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (oh yeah)<br>I see you standing there all alone (all alone)  
>Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello<br>Cause when the lights go flashing everybody knows  
>It's on it's on it's on<em>

_All: (Hey) Say anything you want  
>I turn the music up<br>'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where  
>I'll leave it all behind<br>To be with you tonight  
>And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah<br>Oh yeah oh yeah  
>Is screaming oh yeah<br>Oh yeah oh yeah  
>Is screaming oh yeah<br>Oh yeah oh yeah  
>Is screaming oh yeah yeah<em>

_Krystye: And now it's time I gotta make a move  
>We could be together if you only knew (only knew)<br>Cause life's too short, and we got nothing to lose  
>C'mon c'mon c'mon (Oh yeah)<br>I can't seem to get you out of my mind (oh no)  
>And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine (make you mine)<br>I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night  
>Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah<em>

_Ohhhh_

_All: Say anything you want  
>I turn the music up<br>'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where  
>I'll leave it all behind<br>To be with you tonight  
>And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah<br>Oh yeah oh yeah  
>Is screaming oh yeah<br>Oh yeah oh yeah  
>Is screaming oh yeah<br>Oh yeah oh yeah  
>Is screaming oh yeah yeah<em>

_Logan: I know the night is ending  
>And time just keeps on running out<br>I gotta find my way to you  
>Oh yeahhhhhhhh<em>

_All: Say anything you want (say anything)  
>I turn the music up<br>'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where (we ain't going nowhere)  
>I'll leave it all behind<br>To be with you tonight (come on)  
>And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah<br>Oh yeah oh yeah  
>Is screaming oh yeah<br>Oh yeah oh yeah  
>Is screaming oh yeah<br>Oh yeah oh yeah  
>Is screaming oh yeah<br>Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Oh yeah  
>oh yeah, oh yeah<br>come on  
>oh yeah, oh yeah<br>I wanna hear u say  
>oh yeah, oh yeah<em>

"Great job as always," Kelly said.

"Yes, Hawk will never stand a chance," Gustavo said.

"Enough about Hawk!" Krystye said.

"He cheated us!" James said.

"Okay, I understand, we all hate Hawk," Kelly said.

"Now, let's run through Count on You," Gustavo said. We ran through the song and its choreography almost perfectly.

We spent the rest of that day practicing.

**Time skip: The next day, around 12 PM**

**P.O.V. change: Kendall Knight**

We arrived at the venue that afternoon ready and raring to go.

"Okay, guys, your dressing room is right down that way," a man said. We smiled and went to the door he pointed to. I walked in first, followed by Krystye, then the other guys.

"Fancy," James, the last one to come in, said.

"Pretty," Krystye said. That's when a sliding door came down behind us.

"And a trap!" we shouted together. Krystye clung to me as our 'dressing room' started moving. We could only wait to see where the vehicle was taking us. A smoking can was thrown into the moving room, and we all fell asleep.

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in a large empty warehouse room. I tried to rub my eyes, but I couldn't move my arms. I looked down at them, and I was strangely tied to a chair.

"Finally, Kendall, you woke up!" Hawk said. I tried to escape my binds to no avail.

"What do you want with us?" Krystye shouted.

"You're not gonna kill us, right?" James asked.

"No. Don't be stupid," Hawk said. We all sighed.

"BUT! When Big Time Rush misses their first concert, your music careers will be dead!" Hawk said. James yelped.

"I will be at your concert to see the look on Gustavo's face when he realizes that he'll NEVER TOP ME ON THE CHARTS EVER AGAIN! CAW!" Hawk said before he and his assistant left. I looked to Krystye, who had a seductive look on her face.

"Not now!" I said. She pouted.

"Nope, not gonna work on me this time," I said, looking away from her. Carlos suddenly started hopping in his chair towards some stairs.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm gonna save us!" Carlos said.

"We're trying to help you!" I shouted.

"I'm trying to help you!" Carlos said. Oh yeah, Carlos adopted a new alter ego, El Hombre del Flaming Space Rock Man.

"Watch where you're hopping!" Krystye said right before Carlos fell down the stairs. He came back up, his jacket open to reveal his superhero logo underneath and the chair broken, allowing Carlos to move freely

"Carlos, you really are a superhero!" James said.

"No, I'm a pop star!" Carlos said.

"Well, do us a favor. UNTIE US!" I said, and Carlos did just that. We ran out of the building.

"Great, we're in downtown! We'll never get there in time!" Logan said. That's when a limo drove by and stopped in front of us. The front window rolled down.

"Want a ride to the BTR concert?" the man inside asked.

"Sebastian?" James and Krystye said.

"I thought you worked for Hawk!" Krystye said.

"I quit, now get in!" Sebastian said. We quickly got into the backseat and Sebastian drove quickly, until we got caught in a traffic jam.

"We're late!" I said as I looked at my watch.

"I hate L.A. traffic," Sebastian said.

"JUST DRIVE!" we all shouted.

"Okay. I'm gonna lose my California limousine license for this," he said before driving around the cars and driving quickly. We got out of the limo and hurried into the back entrance to the building. We heard a crowd calling our name, and then the cheering died down. We ran to see Gustavo about to fall, but we caught him in time.

"Hey, Gustavo."

"Happy to see us?" Krystye asked.

"The crowd's leaving," Carlos said.

"We're gonna need some mics," James said. Kelly showed up with five microphones. The band played our song Halfway There. The crowd came back as we ran onstage. Logan and Krystye did a couple of consecutive back flips together.

_James: If you never flew, we would never fall  
>If the world was ours, we would have it all<br>But the life we live isn't so simplistic  
>You just don't get what you want<em>

_Carlos: So we take what comes and we keep on going  
>Leaning on each other's shoulders<br>Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow_

_All: We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
>Nothing's gonna get in the way<br>We're halfway there and looking back now  
>I'd never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

_Kendall: When the chips are down, back against the wall  
>Got no more to give 'cause we gave it all<br>Seems like going a distance is unrealistic  
>But we're too far from the start<em>

_Krystye: So we take what comes and we keep on going  
>Leaning on each other's shoulders<br>Then we turn around and see we've come so far somehow_

_All: We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
>Nothing's gonna get in the way<br>We're halfway there and looking back now  
>I'd never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there, we're halfway there_

_Logan: How you ever gonna reach the stars  
>If you never get off the ground?<br>And you're always here where you are  
>If you let life knock you down<em>

_All: We're halfway there, we're looking good now  
>Nothing's gonna get in the way<br>We're halfway there and looking back now  
>I'd never thought that I'd ever say<br>We're halfway there, we're halfway there  
>(Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there)<em>

_Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there  
>Oh, we're halfway there, halfway there<em>

The crowd cheered after we finished our first song of the show. We went through six of the twelve songs on our album, and then the concert was over. The fans started chasing us, like Gustavo had told us.

"Worth it?" I asked.

"Totally worth it," the rest of the band answered.

"MARRY ME, LOGAN!"

"I LOVE YOU, KENDALL!"

"I LOVE YOU, CARLOS!"

"MARRY ME, JAMES!"

"I LOVE YOU, KRYSTYE!"

Those are just some of the shouts we heard from our (mostly female with a touch of male) fans as they chased us. We ran back to the Palm Woods, where Bitters told us that 2J was ours again, and Mom had already moved our stuff into the apartment. Security blocked the fans from our apartment.

"That was so cool!" Carlos said.

"I know! Such an adrenaline rush!" Logan said.

"Adrenaline junkie," Krystye said.

"Hey, you're one, too," Logan said.

"Dude, we have to go bungee jumping one day!" Krystye said.

"Yeah! That'd be so cool!" Logan said.

"I know, right?" Krystye said. They did their little twin handshake and collapsed in laughter.

"Oh, yeah, Gustavo texted me. We're going on an American tour!" James said. We all cheered.

"These next few weeks will be SO COOL!" Carlos said.

"And I get to spend them with my baby," I said, hugging Krystye, who giggled.

"You're too sweet, Kendall," she said.

"Did Gustavo tell you when we're leaving?" Logan asked.

"Next week," James said. We all cheered.

"I can't believe it! I didn't think it'd work out this well, but it worked out even better!" Krystye said. She and Logan hugged.

"And we've got to practice our flips," Logan said.

"Right! Out to the pool?" Krystye said.

"Totally!" Logan said. We all changed into our bathing suits, Krystye sporting the pastel bikini. We went to the pool, where we were congratulated and greeted. Logan and Krystye placed their stuff down next to a lounge chair and went to a semi-clear area. They did their flip right into the pool, receiving cheers from the nearby people.

"I'm on a performance high," Krystye explained to me.

"I can see that," I said before cannonballing into the pool.

"Kendall wins the splash competition!" Carlos said high-fiving James before both of them jumped into the pool with us.

"Correction, James wins the splash competition!" Logan said, smiling.

"Man, these past three days have been BRUTAL… But worth it," Krystye said, kissing me.

**Okay, this is the end of Big Time Twins Season 1. I hope you enjoyed it, and boy, was I OFF with the amount of chapters…**

**I will have your one-shot out soon, marykateluvsu, I promise!**

**Keep a lookout for Big Time Twins Season 2! I'm sure that you'll love it as much as you loved this one, maybe more!**

**I love you all! Peace, Love, and BTR!**


End file.
